You Sure Were Lucky Granger
by taylorlyles
Summary: Hermione thought she was lucky just to get head girl, but Draco comes along and shows her just how lucky she can be.
1. Chapter 1

You Sure Were Lucky Granger

**A/N: So here's my new story, sorry for how the last one ended, hope you all enjoy this one more(: Disclaimer I own nothing(: Once again this is after the war and Dumbledore is not dead(:**

**Please, please, please review!(;**

Hermione was awoken by a loud, but familiar tapping on her window. She groaned and got out of the warmness of her bed and stumbled to the window. She took the letter from the owl and gave him a treat and watched as he flew away. She recognized the letter immediately, and hopped it was what she had been waiting for.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I am happy to inform you that you are now head girl_

_for your seventh year class. I am absolutely positive_

_that you will live up to the full potential I know you_

_have. A head boy has been selected and you will find_

_out upon your return to Hogwarts. Have a good last_

_week of summer and we are looking forward to seeing_

_you._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs, she couldn't believe it. Her parents came rushing through the door.

"Hermione what's wrong?" They asked, both breathing heavily from running up the stairs.

"I'm head girl!" They both grinned and engulfed their only child in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Hermione we're so proud of you. We knew you could do it!" Her mum said making her smile. She went to her desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote the good news to Harry and Ron.

"This year is going to be absolutely amazing!" She said. Her parents smiled at her and told her congratulations one last time, before going back downstairs. She couldn't believe her luck this year. Her thoughts wondered to who head boy would be. She started to pack for the Burrow since she would be spending the last week of summer there. She offered to make dinner for her parents since it was her last night home. They spent the rest of the night playing games and enjoying each other's company. The next morning her parents hugged her and made her promise to write, before allowing her to leave.

"Hermione!" Harry, Ginny, and Ron came rushing to hug her once she got to the Burrow.

"How was your summer?" They asked.

"Great." She said grinning.

"Oh and congratulations by the way." Fred said coming in and plopping down on the couch.

"Thanks." She said grinning.

"Any ideas on who head boy might be?" Ginny asked. Hermione shook her head no.

"I'm just hoping it isn't ferret face. If it's him, I really do think I might die." Harry and Ron laughed as they thought of how unlucky she would be.

"Well, I don't think the spirits have that much against you." Ron said grinning at her.

"Oh shut it Ronald, you're starting to sound like Professor Trelawney." Hermione scowled as she thought of that pathetic excuse of a class the professor taught.

"Dinner! Oh Hermione dear, I hadn't known you had arrived, give me a hug!" Mrs. Weasley said rushing over to her. Hermione hugged her and then Arthur. Everyone sat down to eat and chatted excitedly about the school year. The week couldn't go by quick enough for Hermione. Finally though, it did come to a close and Hermione was suddenly at the train station waiting to leave for Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley had hugged everyone many times until she was satisfied with herself.

"Okay, well good luck. Oh and Hermione, Ginny, don't let the boys get into any trouble okay? Oh and make sure they study hard. They're going to go nowhere without studying." Hermione and Ginny laughed, but agreed anyways.

"Oh well look who it is. The boy-who-lived, weaslbee, weaslette, and bookworm." They didn't have to turn to know who the voice was coming from. Draco had begun calling Hermione bookworm, ever since the war, there wasn't to much prejudice going around.

"Shut it Malfoy."

"Oh Granger. I don't think you should be talking to your partner like that." Her head snapped up in confusion.

"What do you mean partner ferret?"

"I'm head boy this year." He said grinning. He gave her a wink before he climbed aboard with Blaise following him. Hermione was standing still in complete shock.

"Did he just say what I think he did? No there's no possible way...I mean come on it's Draco freaking Malfoy we're talking about here!" She said getting angrier by the minute. Harry, Ron, and Ginny all sighed before physically pushing their friend onto the train. She continued her rant all the way to the school finally stopping, only to listen to Dumbledore's speech. He called the head boy and girl to introduce them.

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are this years head girl and boy." The professor said, his eyes twinkling as he watched the two students walk forwards.

"They shall share a common room specifically for them, which also will hold their dorms." Everyone went dead silent.

Draco and Hermione in one room together?

"They'll kill each other!" A random student yelled. The professor dismissed the comment and continued talking about house unity.

"This shall be fun. Huh Granger?" Malfoy asked as they were told to return to their seats.

"Oh yeah. Loads." She said angrily walking away. He smirked.

"Yes it will be Granger." He said before sitting back down at his table.

'Oh what will this year bring?' Hermione thought to herself. Little did she know the year was going to be a full on roller coaster ride.

**A/N: So I think this turned out okay? tell me what you thought(: oh and of course I have an idea for the big thing to happen in the story but review and tell me what little things you think should happen between them along the way(: their much appreciated(: and you will be mentioned in the next chapter if your idea is chosen!(: **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**A/N: thank you to the reviewers(: the offer still stands for any ideas on small things to happen in each story and I will give credit(: so review please(: **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked from their table and out into the hallway. They reached the common room when Ron stopped and looked at Hermione.

"Good luck with your first night with Malfoy." He said quietly. She sighed.

"I wish it wasn't him."

"I know Hermione, but I'm sure you'll find a way to pull through it." Harry said reassuringly. She gave them all hugs before heading to her own common room. Once inside she groaned. Malfoy was already there, she had been hoping that he wouldn't be back so she could escape up to her room for the night. He smirked at her.

"Hey Granger. have a good day?" He asked watching as she sat down on the couch. She nodded.

"You?"

"Not so bad." He answered. "Oh and before I forget, we have ten o'clock patrols tonight since it is a school night."

"Oh okay...well I'm just going to go read for awhile."

"Whatever Granger." He said, eyes following her up the stairs. He sighed and continued writing his essay. He had been writing for what felt like a little over an hour, but he noticed the clock said it was ten already.

"Granger! Time to go." He said, annoyance dripping in his words. He laughed as she appeared.

"What's your problem?" She asked.

"Well look at you." He said still laughing. She looked at her appearance and shrugged.

"What this is what I sleep in every night. A tank-top and shorts get over it." She said grabbing her jacket. He looked down at her feet.

"Your slippers...they're uh...they're bunnies." He said bursting out laughing once again.

"Oh go shove it." She said opening the portrait door. They began their patrols when they bumped into two first year students.

"Why are you up so late?" Malfoy growled. Hermione rolled her eyes at his attitude.

"We-we're sorry." The boy said. The girl just stood there staring at Malfoy in fear.

"Ten points from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw." Malfoy watched them walk away until they were out of sight before laughing.

"Thatta boy." He said smirking at Hermione. She gave him a look.

"What now?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Granger, it was so obvious at what they were doing. You cannot honestly say you didn't know they were snogging."

"Well- whatever." She said.

"Granger you dropped somethin." She looked around on the floor. Nothing was there.

"I crack myself up." He said laughing.

"You are so immature." He shrugged.

"I'm just having fun. With the war being over and everything I am finally free." She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment.

"Yeah well although I'm happy you are no longer "disturbed" it doesn't mean you have to go all sergeant annoying." He didn't reply. They finished their patrols and handed in the point deduction to Professor McGonagall before going back to their dorm.

"I'm going to bed." Hermione announced once they got there.

"Goodnight Granger." Malfoy said.

"Yeah, yeah. Goodnight to you too." She got up to her room and slammed the door.

**-The next morning-**

Hermione woke up at five in the morning to music blaring.

"You've got to be freaking kidding. Oh just wait until I get a hold of him." She said stomping out into the hall and right across it to Malfoy's room.

"Malfoy!" She screamed while knocking. She knocked on the door ten times before deciding to take drastic measures. She just walked right on in. He was at his desk studying. He hadn't noticed she had come in, so she picked up a pillow of his floor and chucked at his head. He paused the music.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked.

"It is five in the morning...why do you have the music on so loud?" She asked seething.

"It helps me study." She sighed.

"You could have at least had the decency to put a silencing spell on your room!" She said. He grinned.

"That's the beauty of the whole situation Granger, I didn't have the decency to do that." She glared at him.

"UGH! You are the most annoying, insensitive little prat I have ever met in my entire life." Malfoy stood and bowed.

"Well, thank you. It is an honor to be given such an award, I'd first like to-" He stopped when she abruptly threw another pillow, hitting him right in the face.

"Keep it down." She said before slamming the door shut.

"Love you too Granger!" He called. She ignored the comment and came to the conclusion that she was not going to be able to get anymore sleep. She decided to go ahead and get a shower and get her things ready for the school day. She waited until Malfoy had left before leaving for breakfast. She sat down with her friends and smiled brightly.

"Hey guys."

"Hey."

"Ey Miobe." She gave Ron a look of disgust.

"You know Ronald, if you learned to chew with your mouth closed, swallow, and then begin talking, we would all be able to understand you." Ron took a drink.

"I'll try better next time." He mumbled. Harry grinned at Hermione.

"You seem to be in a good mood." She shrugged.

"Everything okay with Malfoy?" Harry asked. Within a split second the good mood...down the drain.

"Oh don't even get me started on that crazy lunatic." She said, obviously sounding annoyed. Ginny stifled a laugh.

"Oh Granger, I didn't know you had such feelings toward me." At the voice she put her head in her hand.

"What do you want now or are you just stalking me?"

"A little bit of stalking, but I came to give you this. It got sent to my room by accident. I waited for you, but you never came down. Oh and by the way we're having a party!" He said quickly trying to rush off. She stood up and grabbed his shirt collar.

"What was the last part?" She asked rather sweetly.

"We...um...are...having...a...party?" He said, making it sound almost like a question. She glared.

"I don't think so." She said grabbing her books and heading towards the library.

"Oh we'll see about that one." He said grinning at her retreating form.

**A/N: ooohhhh wonder what's going to happen at the partttyyyy(: probably not something that Hermione will enjoy :D so I hope you all enjoyed chapter two, please review and tell me what you thought(: they're much appreciated! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

**A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews(: haha please continue! they brighten my day, which is always a good thing isn't it? so here's chapter three!**

**I own nothing(:**

"Yes."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please covered in chocolate syrup?"

"No."

"Pretty please covered in chocolate syrup and sprinkles?"

"No."

"Pretty please covered in chocolate syrup and sprinkles with a cherry on top?"

"Maybe..."

"Really?"

"No."

"Oh come on Granger admit it! A party is just what you need! We're already into the second week of school and your studying for the exams! Ya need a break." Malfoy had begged for the thousandth time that day. He tried to keep up pace with her as she turned a corner. Someone passed and he handed them a piece of parchment.

"Shhh...It's a secret party!" He whispered as quietly as possible.

"What did you say?" She asked thinking she hadn't heard him speak to her.

"Uh nothing. You're losin it Granger. All the more reason to have a party. Catcha later." He said walking in the other direction. She sighed, he had been bugging her all week about it. She walked into Potions and sat down.

"Hey Mione."

"Hey Ron. You ready for the quiz?" His eyes widened.

"We have a quiz?" He asked loudly.

"Yes Mr. Weasley. We do indeed have a quiz today. Now please sit and be quiet." Ron sat back down and glared at Snape.

"Ya know, I never liked him."

Hermione sighed. "None of us do Ron."

"You got that right." Harry said sitting on the other side of her. "So uh how are things with you and Malfoy?" She rolled her eyes.

"He's been bugging me about throwing a party." Harry and Ron shared a knowing look.

"Uh tell him to shove off." Harry suggested.

"Oh please. Malfoy's about as stubborn as Ron is." Harry laughed at Ron's look of annoyance as Snape passed out the quiz. Once the class had all finished the quiz, they were dismissed. Hermione walked to the library to study during free period. Harry and Ron grinned at each other.

"This is going to be great." Ron said, Harry agreeing with a nod.

-Library-

Hermione studied quietly when Harry and Ron came to sit by her. They opened their books and began studying.

"Granggggeeeerrrrr." She looked up.

"No." She said already knowing who it was and what the question would be. He came out from behind the nearest book shelf. He smirked at her.

"Are you on your time of the month or somethin?" Her face turned red.

"No! Now leave me alone!" She said loudly earning a glare from Madam Pince. She grabbed her things quickly and left the library. She heard footsteps and assumed it was Harry and Ron.

"Granger come on you need to loosen up. You're always so tense." She rolled her eyes.

"Why does it matter to you? We've hated each other since day one." She said as they continued walking. She tried to quicken her pace, but he fell in step with her easily.

"True, but I did not hate you when I chose not to kill Professor Dumbledore. I also did not hate you when Professor Snape chose not to kill Professor Dumbledore. I also did not hate you when he gave me the dark mark and I didn't hate you when Professor Dumbledore took it away. I haven't hated you since the day you punched me in third year." He said finally, smiling at the memory. She laughed.

"Why? You should have hated me most on that day."

"It showed me what I had known all along." He said quietly.

"And what was that?"

He closed his eyes before turning to look at her. "It showed me just how strong and beautiful you really are." She blushed at the compliment and was relieved to see that they had made it to their common room. Now she could have an excuse of going to bed early and getting away from all of the awkwardness. They said the password and stepped in.

"Why is it so dark?" Hermione asked. As soon as she got that question out the lights turned on and all of her friends jumped out from random hiding places.

"SUPRISE!" They all yelled. She sighed and turned to look at Malfoy.

"I thought I said no party! Have you not heard me all week?" She asked, more like yelled. He put a hand over her mouth and handed her a small, but long velvet box.

"Happy birthday Hermione." He said quietly. Her eyes widened in shock as he removed his hand from her mouth, allowing her to speak. She looked around and indeed noticed a Happy Birthday banner hanging on the wall.

"Oh my gosh. I was studying so hard I didn't even realize today was my birthday." Draco chuckled quietly at her.

"Oh I'm so sorry for being so rude to you." She said looking up at him, genuinely feeling bad.

"No problem. Just open your gift before I take it back." He joked. She rolled her eyes, but did as she was told. She opened the box to find a beautiful gold necklace that said her name.

"This is so special. My parents looked for Hermione necklaces, but no one made them. Weird name I guess? How did you find it?" She asked as she handed it to him so he could put it on her. His hand brushed along her neck and a shiver made its way down her spine. He smiled.

"I had it specially made." He said quietly, glad that everyone had begun talking so they were not listening to their conversation.

"Well thank you." She said hugging him. She had never felt as happy as she did that moment.

**A/N: So I hoped you liked that!(: please review and let me know! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: thank you reviewers(: I love reading them(: hah and soso I liked your review hah it was very clever(: so yeah stuff happens in this chapter...but its not to graphic. well that's an understatement. it's not graphic at all. let's just put it that way(: haha so please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing(: **

"Hermione! It's time to blow out your candles!" Lavender squealed. Hermione sighed and stood up from the couch and walked to the middle of the room. Draco was standing behind a huge cake.

"Always putting me on the spot, huh?" She asked smiling as he lit the candles.

"Yep you know it." He finished the last one as everyone had begun singing happy birthday. Once they finished she blew out all seventeen candles.

"Hermione...would you want to dance with me. I wasn't for sure. You know, me being a ferret and all." By the time he finished Draco was laughing uncontrollably.

"I guess I'll dance with you." She said as he held out his hand. The song turned into a slow one and his hands went around her waist and hers around his neck. She laid her head on his chest and could hear his heart beating.

"This is nice. Thank you Draco. No one has ever made me feel this special." He smiled and kissed the top of her head. She looked up and he pressed his lips lightly to hers before responding.

"Well, that's the thing Hermione. You are special." She blushed. Blaise and Ginny were dancing together and made their way over to Draco and Hermione.

"Did you invite those two?" Ginny asked looking at Draco and then nodding in the direction of the snack table.

"No I didn't actually." He said watching as Crabbe and Goyle made their way over to where they were.

"We wanted to make a birthday toast." Goyle said handing Draco and Hermione each a glass. "Happy birthday Hermione." Draco and Hermione took sips of their drink and gave each other a look. They both knew it was an awkward moment between all of them. Blaise and Ginny moved on to dance again. Crabbe and Goyle also left as quickly as they had come.

"Well that was weird." Hermione said. Draco didn't reply, he just simply grabbed her face and crushed his lips to hers once again. He was trying to deepen the kiss when Hermione pulled away. He read her face, but couldn't make out what she was thinking.

"Upstairs?" He asked, his voice rough. She just nodded and he grabbed her hands and went upstairs to his room. Clothes were quickly discarded, and the guests were quickly forgotten.

-The next morning-

Hermione woke up and felt oddly cold. She looked around and found that she was not in her room. She realized why she was cold. No clothes. Someone groaned next to her and she was about to scream when she realized that it was just Draco.

"Uh Draco...what happened last night?" She asked pulling the covers up over her more. His eyes widened.

"Holy crap." They quickly got dressed before speaking to the other again. They met in the common room, which was trashed. Draco did a quick spell and it was all clean.

"We didn't drink or anything. So that doesn't explain what happened." Draco said.

"I mean, I know you kissed me when we were dancing. But that was just a simple peck on the lips. It's not like we went crazy or anything." She said. He nodded.

"Yeah, we're both mature and responsible. We would have never gone that far. We didn't even decide if we're a couple or anything." She didn't say anything. They sat quietly for a moment before they heard yelling.

-Outside their common room-

"Let us in." Ginny yelled at the older lady in the portrait. "It is an emergency." Blaise added.

"No."

"Please. We are begging you we have to talk to Draco and Hermione." Ginny said. Suddenly the door opened revealing a frustrated looking Draco and Hermione. They stepped by and let the other to frustrated students in.

"Ha in your face old lady." Blaise said as he passed by. She glared.

"Oh shut up you delinquent." He rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch.

"Okay. I don't know how to ask you this. I mean, what we are about to ask you is very personal. So Hermione, don't get-" Ginny started.

"Did ya'll have sex last night?" Blaise interrupted. Ginny glared at him as Hermione and Draco's mouths dropped wide open.

"Uh...no."

"We know you're lying. I heard Crabbe and Goyle say they sparked your drinks with something. My guess is it makes you infatuated with someone." Blaise explained. Hermione sat back down.

"Well, last night I kissed Hermione while we were dancing. That was basically each other confessing our feelings. Then we got the drinks and I guess that's when all hell broke loose." Draco said sitting next to Hermione. Blaise sighed.

"Well, why would they give you something that would make you want to..." He trailed off. Ginny shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe some sick experiment. You know those two. They are whack jobs." Draco and Blaise laughed, but easily agreed.

"All I can say is oh well. They were a little late. We had already found out our feelings for each other, didn't we?" Draco asked grabbing Hermione's hand and holding it in his. She smiled and nodded. Blaise and Ginny smiled at the happy couple. All was well, and Hermione and Draco couldn't be happier.

**A/N: Don't worry that is definitely not the ending(: I planned out what is going to go on in each chapter and we're looking at a twenty chapter story...possibly? I don't know haha but this is however going to be the longest story I've ever written(: Please review...they make me happy(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: No reviews? :( sadness. hah oh well I knew that chapter wasn't the greatest so I really wasn't expecting to many reviews, but can I get just a few this time(: (: (: haha so something big happens this chapter so please enjoy(:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

It had been a week since "the incident," as Hermione liked to call it, and everything was okay. She and Draco had been getting along great. It was a little awkward at first, but he was really sweet and she was falling quickly. Even better, was that Draco got along with all of her friends.

"Hermione? Hermione you in here?" Hermione heard Ginny call outside her bathroom door. She quickly stood from the toilet and brushed her teeth. Once she was finished she opened the door.

"Yep. Right here."

"You ready to go to the match?" Hermione nodded. She grabbed her bag and they left the head's common room and headed for the quidditch pitch. Hermione watched quietly as Draco flew passed her on his broom. She smiled once she seen he had spotted her. The match went on and soon Hermione and Ginny had grown bored. They had begun talking about other things when Neville stood up and cheered loudly.

"What just happened?" Ginny asked once he had sat back down.

"We just won!" He said excitedly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh brother. Tonight's going to be just awful with Draco." Ginny laughed light-heartedly as they left the stands. The Gryffindor common room was crowded with people there for the party. Shockingly, the Slytherin team was invited. Draco and Harry's friendship had spread. Hermione started feeling a little light headed about an hour into the party.

"Draco can we go?" He looked down at his girlfriend with concerned eyes.

"Sure. What's wrong?" He asked as he helped her to the door. She shook her head.

"I don't know. I'm just not feeling to well." She said quietly. He helped her all the way to their common room and put her to bed once they got there.

-The next morning-

Hermione's stomach muscles clenched together. She threw a hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

-Draco POV-

Draco woke up to the sound of someone choking heavily. His thoughts immediately ran to Hermione and he took off for her room. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" He heard the sink running and waited until she was finished.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. I must have the flu. Snape did say something about it going around." Draco nodded and led her back to her bed.

"Well, you are definitely staying home from classes today." He talked with her for a few more minutes, but then had to go get ready for the day.

"I have one of those cell phone thingies and you have my number. Just call if you need me okay?" He asked. She nodded and he gave her a quick kiss before leaving. She laid back down and was soon asleep once again.

She woke up around ten and realized that she felt great and could have attended the days classes. She decided she would go to lunch at noon and then go to her last two classes of the day. She went and took a shower and got dressed. She walked into the Great Hall and Draco was at her side within a minute.

"Hermione. What are you doing out of bed?" He asked worrying. She smiled.

"I feel fine. I guess it was just an episode or something."

"You're absolutely sure that you are okay?" She grinned at him.

"Positive." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay. I'll see you next class." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek before returning to his own table. She walked over and sat down beside Ginny and across from Harry and Ron.

"Hey Mione. Where were you?" Harry asked looking up.

"Oh I wasn't feeling to well this morning so I got some extra sleep." Her friends gave a look of concern for her.

"I'm fine now. Promise." She said smiling. They shrugged it off and continued talking and eating. Once lunch was done she met up with Draco and they walked to Snape's class.

"Here is the instructions for today's potion." Snape said in his monotone voice. Ron looked down right confused.

"Uh. Excuse me, professor? Is this in English?" Everyone burst out laughing and Ron's face turned the famous Weasley red. The professor sighed before answering.

"Yes Mr. Weasley. As a matter of fact it is. Now could you please be quiet. You might be disturbing your class mates." Harry laughed.

"I swear to it Harry. He only acts this way towards me!" Suddenly Snape smacked Ron on the back of his head with a book.

"Ouch!" Ron yelled in pain. Draco and Hermione laughed at Ron while they were finishing up their potion. By dinner everyone had heard about Ron being embarrassed by Snape.

"Well, I'm a little tired. I'm going to go to bed." Hermione said. Draco nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Good-night Hermione."

"Night Draco." She said smiling as they went to their own room.

-The next day-

Hermione ran to the girls bathroom with Ginny on her heels.

"Did you get it, I'm assuming?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded and took the stick out of the box.

"How did you get one of these?" Ginny asked curiously.

"My cousin sent it to me. You don't think I could have told my mom do you?" Ginny shook her head and watched as her best friend read the directions. Hermione went into one of the stalls and returned a minute later.

"How long do we have to wait?"

"Five minutes."

-One minute later-

"Now?"

"It's only been one minute Gin."

"Oh."

-One minute later-

"How are you not nervous?"

"Ginny! What are you talking about? I'm a complete wreck inside!"

-Three minutes later-

"You look. I can't do it."

"..."

"What's it say?"

"Hermione...you're pregnant."

**A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter(: please leave a review!(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews(: this has kinda been a suckish week so more reviews will make me smile and that is something that is greatly needed at the moment. I hope you like this chapter(:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Hermione grabbed it from Ginny's shaking hands.

"I...this can't be. My life is ruined." Hermione said, beginning to sob uncontrollably.

"Oh Hermione, I'll be right there with you. So will Draco." Hermione's head snapped up and her eyes filled with fear.

"No...we cannot tell him, or Harry and Ron. None of them can know. No one can. I'll be so embarrassed. I'm going back home immediately." Hermione said standing up and heading for the door. Ginny grabbed her arm.

"No Hermione. You are not leaving this school just because you're pregnant."

-Outside of bathroom-

"Did you hear that Paraviti? Littler Miss Perfect is knocked up. I think we can have some fun with this." Lavender said smiling at her friend.

"All we need is loud mouth Parkinson and we've got the greatest thing to happen in Hogwart's history."

-the Great Hall-

Hermione wiped her face once more before going to her table and sitting down beside Ginny.

"Hello everyone. Hermione, I had heard you weren't feeling well." Luna said in her "dream-like" voice. Hermione merely nodded.

"I'm feeling much better."

"That's good. I'm glad." Hermione offered a small smile and thanked Luna for her consideration.

"So are you all ready for the big test in charms class?" Harry asked.

"Test? What test? Who said anything about a test?" Hermione sighed.

"Honestly Ronald, you have got to start paying more attention in class. You are going to go nowhere without a proper education." She lectured. She watched as Ron's face turned a deep shade of red.

"Oh look. The mail's here." Neville stated, watching as the owls flew in dropping various packages to the students. Ron reached up and caught a letter.

"It's from mum." Ron said, sounding uninterested. Hermione got a letter from her parents. She sighed sadly when she read it. They were talking about how proud they were of her and how they couldn't have asked for a better daughter.

"I uh...I'm going to go study for the test next class." She said. Her friends nodded at her and continued eating. She left and headed for the library. She had been studying for a few minutes when someone plopped in the chair next to her.

"Hermione. What's wrong with you? You haven't talked to me all day." Draco said sounding a little frustrated. She looked up and gave the best fake smile she could.

"I haven't? I'm sorry. I guess I've just been busy." He nodded, but didn't fully believe her.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" She shook her head no and he smiled. He took her hand and kissed it gently. She started thinking about when she would tell him. He obviously cared for her deeply, maybe he wouldn't be mad. Soon it was time for their last class of the day and Draco and Hermione walked there together.

"Hey Draco!" Draco and Hermione turned to see Blaise walking towards them.

"Hey what's up?" Draco asked as they continued walking. Blaise grinned.

"Pansy just found out you're taken." Draco's eyes widened and he turned Hermione around in front of him as if blocking him from something. She laughed at his reaction.

"She is severely ticked off by the way."

"Oh well. She can find someone who will actually want to put up with her pug face self." Draco said causing Draco and Hermione to laugh. They walked into class. The class itself went by pretty quickly and the students all happily walked to dinner. Hermione and Draco were about to leave but she stopped him.

"Draco I need to talk to you for a minute." She said nervously.

"Can it wait until after dinner? I'm starving." He said grinning at his girlfriend.

"Well, we could, but I don't think it can wait." She led him over to the couch and sat down next to him. He read her serious expression.

"Oh no. Don't tell me you're breaking up with me? Or you're with someone else?" He asked sadly, assuming the worst.

"Oh no...it's nothing like that."

"Then what is it?"

"Well...it could...no it will change our lives forever." She said quietly, not making eye contact. He didn't say anything so she continued.

"You remember my party you threw me?" He nodded.

"Well...I'm..." She took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: so thank you so much for reading this(: Please review(:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"I'm pregnant." Hermione stated nervously. He didn't reply right away. His eyes would simply leave hers, travel down to her flat stomach and then return to her gaze. She could not read his expression for anything.

"You're pregnant...and I am the father. Well, I'm assuming you hadn't been with anyone else, since that night...Right?" He asked, with an expression of worry evident on his face. She nodded.

"It's you." He smiled.

"All though, I wish it could have been like two or three years from now, I'm happy. We're gonna be parents!" He said picking her up and spinning her around.

"Yeah, and besides, a lot of parents have children at seventeen or eighteen." He added. She nodded and hugged him close. She had worried for no reason at all.

-Outside their common room-

"You have got to be freaking kidding me right now. He isn't mad, he's happy!" Pansy whisper-yelled. Lavender nodded and looked at Crabbe and Goyle.

"What are we gonna do?" She asked. They grinned at the two girls.

"Leave that to us." They said simultaneously.

-Great Hall-

"No offense Draco...but why exactly are you sitting at our table?" Harry asked laughing.

"No reason. Just felt like being with my girlfriend." He said smiling at Hermione. Harry and Ron nodded. Satisfied with the answer, but the simple truth was that he couldn't stand to be away from her ever since he realized that they could, no they would, be together for a long time. He was falling in more in love with her every second of the day.

"Hermione did you get that essay done for defense against dark arts?" Harry asked. Ginny laughed at his stupidity.

"Harry, it's Hermione we're talking about. Of course she finished it. The day she doesn't do an assignment is when the world ends."

Ron smirked, "True."

-Snape's room-

"Are you sure about this?" Professor Snape asked the four students in front of him.

"Yes. It's for his own good. Without us, he would be stuck with that pathetic excuse of a girlfriend." Crabbe answered seriously. Pansy nodded.

"Yeah, and it would ruin his reputation if he had a child at seventeen. It's not proper. We don't want his family name to go down in history as the teenage dad." Professor Snape nodded as he stirred the potion.

"Okay. Just don't be to noticeable with it. Crabbe, Goyle, you are not permitted to give it to him. I want Lavender or Pansy to do it. They're less likely to screw it up." Snape said. The girls laughed at the boys' expressions.

"Yeah whatever."

-The next morning-

Pansy snuck into the Great Hall before students got in there. She went to Draco's seat at the Gryffindor table and poured the potion into his cup. She smiled to herself.

"This shall make you mine, Drakie." She ran out just before students started filling in. She bumped into someone.

"Blaise? What are you doing with weaslette?" She asked snootily. He shrugged.

"She's actually very cool Pans, you should get to know them before you judge." He said guiding Ginny in, Draco and Hermione following them.

"So Harry, Ron, good luck today." Draco said extending his hand.

"You too, Draco. May the best seeker when." Harry said grinning at his new found friend and shaking his hand. Blaise sat next to Ginny.

"Oy Ron, let's see if you can be better at quidditch then me, eh?" Ron laughed and nodded to Blaise. Hermione couldn't believe how lucky she had gotten. Everyone was getting along greatly. Draco took a sip of his drink. He turned and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

-Slytherin table-

"DID YOU SEE THAT? HE TOOK A SIP AND THEN FREAKING KISSED HER ON THE CHEEK. THAT IS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" Pansy yelled up a storm. Crabbe grabbed her wrists and pulled her back to sit down.

"Calm down, Snape said it would take twenty four hours to settle into him before he starts hating her."

"Do you think he'll hurt her?" She asked excitedly.

Crabbe and Goyle simply shrugged and continued eating. This was going to be interesting.

-Gryffindors-

"Draco are you okay?" Hermione had noticed him clutch his stomach. He looked up at her.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine." He said giving her an odd look. She shrugged it off and continued eating. Professor Snape could already tell the potion was working.

"Why did I do this?" He said quietly to himself. 'This is wrong.' He thought.

**A/N: So what do you think is going to happen! I want your opinions!(: oh and tell me if you liked the chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So here is the next chapter(: please review(: Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Hermione walked into the common room and sat down on the couch. Draco was standing behind her, glaring at her.

"Granger." He said. She looked up and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion at him using her last name. That was something he hadn't done in a long time.

"I want to break up." Her heart practically stopped beating right then and there.

"What?" She asked, already feeling the pinch of tears behind her eyes. He glared at her.

"Granger, don't you understand? I don't want to be a teenage father. That could ruin future possibilities with me. I went out with you as a joke. Everyone knew about it except for you, Potty, and Weasel. I don't like you and I never will. I don't want you, or your baby. So just leave me alone." He said angrily before walking up to his room. Hermione collapsed to the floor in silent sobs. She couldn't believe he was acting like this. How was she going to be a teenage, single mother still in school?

-October-

-November-

It was finally December, Hermione could not wait to get out of that place and be able to go home, and then spend the last week of winter holiday at the Weasley's house. Draco had been colder then ever to her though. He often yelled at her to get out of his way and shockingly, he would shove her. Her stomach wasn't noticeable yet, but it soon would be and she would have to tell her parents. Well, the way she used to be so thin, they would notice it as soon as they see her.

"Are you excited Mione?" Ron asked popping up next to her at lunch. She looked up and stared at him.

"Oh for what?" She asked quietly. He sighed, this is how she had been ever since Draco had broken up with her.

"For winter break, Christmas?" She gave a small smile.

"Yeah, it'll be great." Harry and Ron shared a sad look. They didn't know why she had been so depressed for so long. Ginny sighed. She knew. Blaise now knew too. He had asked Ginny to the winter dance the previous week and they had grown into a relationship, so she told him. He was Draco's best friend he had a right to know. Blaise was also worried about Draco. He was acting as happy as he was when him and Hermione were a couple. Now he just glared or yelled at everything that crossed his path. Pregnancy and break ups were not a good mix. Ginny and Blaise wanted to find out what had happened and what they could do about it. Blaise was to start the plan by going to Draco and Hermione's common room.

"Let me in."

"No."

"Come on old lady. We've been through this many times. Just let me in." The door opened up and Draco was standing there with a blank expression on his face. Blaise sighed, but put on a smile.

"Hey man. How you doin?" He asked stepping in. Draco plopped back down on the couch.

"Same as always I guess."

"Okay it's time to stop this crap. What really caused you to break Hermione's heart?" He asked.

"Granger, and I don't know. I just didn't want her anymore." Blaise laughed without humor.

"Draco, you've been mad on her for how many years now? Let's count shall we?" Blaise held up one finger.

"Third year. Fourth year. Fifth year. Six year. And now seventh year." He said adding a finger every time he added a year. "That is five years. You don't just stop loving someone you've loved for five years, within a day." Draco glared at his best friend.

"Well I did. I don't want to hear anymore about her though." Blaise groaned. He didn't want to do this but desperate times call for desperate measures. Time for plan B.

"I know she's pregnant." Draco's eyes widened and then narrowed.

"Stupid weaselette. I'll kill her." He growled standing up. Blaise stood quickly.

"You will not kill my girlfriend, but you will go get yours back." Draco turned away.

"I told you. I don't love her anymore." Blaise started towards the door.

"Look I don't know what you did with my best friend." Draco rolled his eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"I have a best friend named Draco Malfoy who has loved that Granger girl for almost as long as I've known him, but he is not the man I'm looking at right now. The man I see is someone who obviously doesn't have a heart. The real Draco Malfoy wouldn't leave his pregnant girlfriend all by herself. She hates herself, did you know that?" Draco opened his mouth to say something but Blasie cut him off.

"No, you didn't know that. You were too busy worrying about your own reputation to care." With that Blaise slammed the portrait door earning a rather nasty comment from the old lady in the painting. Unknown to Blaise, he had just broken the spell on Draco. He had used the one thing that could break a hatred potion, he used real emotion.

-Hermione POV-

Hermione walked into the Great Hall trying to put on a good face for her friends.

"You stupid little mudblood. What have you done to Draco?" Pansy said through gritted teeth. Hermione shook her head.

"What are you talking about Parkinson?" Pansy didn't answer. She threw Hermione to the ground and started to punch her in the stomach.

"You stupid little pregnant bitch! All you care about it yourself! Did you think about what this could do to Draco while you were doing it with him?" She screamed.

"PARKINSON YOU BETTER GET OFF HER RIGHT NOW! I SWEAR ON MY FREAKING LIFE IF YOU DON'T, I WILL KILL YOU!" Everyone turned to see Draco walking towards the two girls on the floor furiously. He grabbed Pansy up by her robes and put his face inches from hers.

"YOU BETTER HOPE YOU DIDN'T HARM MY BABY. IF YOU DID I WILL MOST DEFINITELY KILL YOU. DID YOU NOT THINK I WOULDN'T FIND OUT ABOUT THE HATE POTION YOU SLIPPED INTO MY DRINK?" Shocking everyone, Pansy didn't once flinch in fear. People that weren't even involved were scared of Draco at the moment. The professors were now arriving to the area in which it was happening. Draco looked at them.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt her," He pushed her away. "Yet." He added. Pansy looked at Crabbe and Goyle.

"You idiots! How did he break the spell?" She asked obviously annoyed. Blaise stepped out away from Ginny. Draco had bent down and sat beside Hermione. Tears filled his eyes as he apologized countless times into her ear. She cried along with him.

"He didn't break it. Apparently I did. Professor Snape had been on his way to tell Draco that he was under a spell and try to break it. He heard me yelling at Draco and he told me my pure emotion had probably broken the spell." He explained to the furious looking girl. She pushed past him and bent down to Hermione and Draco.

"This isn't the last you'll hear of me." She said, venom practically dripping in her voice. Hermione and Draco didn't pay to much attention. He was once again holding the love of his life, and he wasn't planning on letting go to soon.

**A/N: So there is chapter eight, hope you all enjoyed it. I know what a lot of you are thinking "I'm going to kill Pansy." lol please review(: **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yes I know you all must really want to kill Pansy right now, but please continue reading hah(: here's chapter nine! review please(:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Pansy walked out of the Great Hall after whispering a quiet threat to the reunited couple. Everyone stared down at Hermione's stomach in shock. Harry was the first to approach them.

"You're...you're pregnant?" He asked. She nodded. He smiled.

"Well we're here for you."

"Yeah, what he said." Ron said grinning at her. Draco wiped her tears away as she smiled up at her two friends.

"Thank you guys. Draco, I think we should go to Madam Pomfrey. Just in case." He nodded, silently praying everything was okay. He helped her up and walked her to the hospital wing. As soon as they got there Madam Pomfrey set to work, getting the ultrasound machine ready to go. Draco and Hermione had requested to do it the muggle way after she had told him she was pregnant. He thought all of the technology was interesting. Madam Pomfrey began rubbing Hermione's stomach. She frowned.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked noticing her change of expression. Madam Pomfrey took a deep breath.

"The baby's not showing up." Draco's head snapped up.

"What? That's impossible! It showed up last week when I came for my four month appointment." Hermione argued. The older woman nodded.

"I know sweetheart. Maybe Pansy did more damage then what you assumed."

"You mean I lost it?" Hermione asked. She nodded. Hermione sat there, thinking. Not even a second later she burst into loud sobs that could be heard throughout the entire building. Draco cried with her, holding her. They cried out in pain and grief. Each not knowing what to say to the other. Draco didn't know how him or Hermione could get through this. He just hoped they could stay together. That's what they needed, each other.

2 weeks later

"Hey mate, how are you holding up?" Harry asked, walking towards Draco in the hall. Draco sighed and looked at Harry sadly.

"She would have been five months today." Harry closed his eyes and nodded.

"Has she spoken at all?" Draco shook his head.

"I'm proud of her though, she is sticking to her work. I go up after classes and give her homework. I leave and come back an hour later and she's all done. Then I give her dinner and then that's the last I see of her. She's gone back to sleeping in her room. Back before the hatred spell she had been sleeping in my room. Now she won't come back to mine." Harry patted Draco on the back.

"Maybe she'll pull through." Draco nodded.

"I hope." They continued walking.

-Back in their common room-

Hermione felt a movement in her stomach. She sat up. She eyed it. As if willing it to make the movement again. It did.

"That can't be. Madam Pomfrey said-" Again. And again. Her eyes lit up for the first time in almost three weeks. She jumped out of bed and ran all the way out of the common room and into the hall. People staring at her running down the hallway in her pajamas.

-Draco and Harry POV-

"Well, maybe if you guys come to visit. You and Ron. Ginny comes to visit often. She doesn't say if Hermione has opened up or anything."

"DRACO!" Draco and Harry stopped and turned in the direction of the yell. They seen Hermione frantically trying to get to them. They dropped their books and ran towards her. They all met in the middle.

"Draco, I felt it! I felt it!" She said excitedly. Draco, knowing what she meant immediately, took her hand and ran in the direction of the hospital wing. They had to make sure. Harry was completely confused. He shrugged it off and went to retrieve his and Draco's books.

-Hospital wing-

"Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione called once they got in there. The woman came rushing out of her office.

"What is it dear?"

"I felt the baby move." She looked at Hermione skeptically.

"Are you sure Hermione?" Hermione nodded.

"Absolutely positive." Madam Pomfrey clasped her hands.

"Okay hop up on the bed." Soon the ultrasound was underway and Draco and Hermione wee completely nervous. Madam Pomfrey smiled.

"Hermione, Draco, you are having a baby girl. A very healthy baby girl." Draco hugged Hermione close to him.

"I love you Hermione." She gasped, he hadn't said that to her before. Tears filled her eyes.

"I love you too." They were so happy, nothing could ruin it.

**A/N: A happy ending to the chapter(: Don't worry we are nowhere near the end yet! please review(: **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews(: Disclaimer: I own nothing!(: **

"So?" Ginny asked as Hermione entered her old common room.

"So...what?" Hermione asked.

"So...as in is the baby still okay?" She asked. Hermione grinned.

"The baby's fine. Madam Pomfrey's machine was broken and showed no sign of a baby." She explained.

"That's great." Lavender said fake smiling. She left quickly not even noticed by the squealing of all the Gryffindor girls.

-Library-

"I'm telling you, she said the baby is very much alive." Pansy narrowed her eyes.

"Well this won't do. Not at all. Bring me Crabbe and Goyle. We need to make a visit to Professor Snape's office. Oh and make sure the two idiots know that Professor Snape must not know about this little visit." Lavender nodded and ran off to find Crabbe and Goyle.

-Normal POV-

"Okay class, we are leaving to go to Hogsmeade now." Professor McGonagall stated. The class all left together, excited to get out for the day. Draco took hold of Hermione's hand.

"I love you. Did you know that?" He asked, smiling. She laughed quietly.

"Yeah, I think you've mentioned it." He leaned in and whispered, they were walking behind the professor after all.

"I'm glad you're back in my room." She grinned and kissed him on the cheek. "Me too."

"So any name ideas?" Draco asked as Harry and Ron caught up with them.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked.

"How about Ronwina? That's girly enough isn't it?" Ron asked, completely ignoring her question for a reason. Hermione laughed at Draco's expression, he looked down right appalled.

"I am sorry Weasley, but I am not naming my child Ronwina there is no way in he-" Hermione smacked him.

"Language. Their ears start young you know." Draco laughed and put his arm around her as they walked into the small bookstore.

"What are we doing here?" Hermione asked curiously. Draco smiled.

"Just thought I would buy you a book or something." She smiled.

"Draco Malfoy you spoil me." He grinned back at her.

"Spoil the one's I love." He said bringing something out from behind his back. Hermione's eyes laid on a small pink dress that read "Daddy's little princess." Hermione smiled.

"How did you..?" She trailed off.

"That would be us. His partners in crime." Harry said grinning. Hermione took the dress and looked at it. Tears brimmed her eyes. Draco, Harry, and Ron's eyes all widened and they each took a few steps back. Hermione looked at the three of them in confusion.

"What?" She said in an almost pitiful voice. They exchanged looks of horror.

"Pregnancy hormones." Draco whispered to Harry. Harry and Ron nodded. Hermione glared.

"I am not going to surrender to pregnancy hormones you dimwits." Draco nodded, scared to continue the subject.

"So...uh do you like the dress?" He asked in a small voice. She grinned.

"It's so cute I love it." She said giving him a quick kiss. The boys exchanged looks that all said "Five more months of this crap?" They all continued shopping for the day until it was time to return to the school. Draco walked with her to their common room.

"Draco, I'm a little tired, do you mind if I go take a nap?" She asked stifling a yawn. He shook his head.

"No not at all. I was just going to clean up the mess." He said picking up a few of his papers scattered on his desk. She nodded and left him, going up to their room.

-Snape's office-

"Do it right, it cannot be done wrong or it might do some damage even worse." Pansy barked out orders to the three people bustling around the room fixing up the potion. They all listened to her and did their chores quickly.

-The next day-

"Hermione wake up!" Draco said shaking her arm gently.

"What now?" She asked yawning.

"Breakfast time!" He said excitedly. She laughed at him. He was such a boy sometimes. She watched as he was only in his boxers and was hopping on one foot trying to get the other one into his muggle jeans.

"You ready yet?" She asked.

"Yup. Let's go get some food!" Draco had to make sure that once they got there, he switched drinks with her. He knew about Pansy's little miscarriage potion plan. Did they not realize that when her, Crabbe, and Goyle were in the Slytherin common room Blaise was always lurking around a corner listening to the plans they schemed up. He was not going to chance losing his baby again.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, and the few cute moments shared between them. Ronwina(: My friend came up with that name :P Pleae review(: they make me happy, I love reading all of them.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews(: so here is chapter 11(: Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Why did you take my drink?" Hermione asked Draco curiously. He shrugged and then handed her his cup.

"I hope this doesn't kill me." Blaise laughed at his best friend and Ginny stared at her boyfriend in confusion.

"What did he mean?" Blaise looked up.

"Oh nothing..." Draco took a sip of the drink and fortunately nothing happened.

'Cause I'm not a girl, and I'm definitely not pregnant.' He thought.

"I'll be right back. Blaise come with me." He said sounding a little on edge. Hermione stared at him, worry in her eyes.

"I'll be only a minute." He promised. She nodded and jumped into a conversation with Ginny. Draco and Blaise walked swiftly towards their old table.

"What are you doing here?" Crabbe asked in an angry voice. Draco glared.

"What are you all doing trying to kill my baby?" Pansy sat up a little straighter.

"I did nothing of the sort."

"Yeah right little pathetic excuse of a person. I know this is harsh but you shouldn't be alive." With that he left them and walked to the professors' table.

"Professor Dumbledore, I need to talk to you about something." Draco said quietly. The older professor nodded and stood up from the table.

"Let's go somewhere else shall we?" Draco nodded and followed him out of the room.

"Now what seems to be the problem?" He asked looking at the teenager. Draco sighed.

"Pansy tried slipping Hermione a miscarriage potion." He said sadly.

"I know." Draco was about to get mad and ask why Pansy hadn't been punished, but the professor cut him off.

"After they finish eating, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and a Miss Lavender are to be escorted and also banned from the property immediately." He explained. Draco was thoroughly impressed with the professor. It's almost as if he knew anything and everything.

"Whoa wait. Lavender was in on it too?" He asked angrily. One of Hermione supposed friends betraying her in such an evil way. He wanted to kill her. The professor sighed and nodded.

"Well geez is anyone else in on this too?" Draco asked, not really expecting an answer. He said thank you to the professor for all he had done before going back to Hermione. He told her everything. Harry and Ron listened in also and felt like Draco. They wanted to kill them too, but Hermione said let them be. If they kept up the way of life they had now, surely they would all land themselves in Azkaban.

-The next day-

"Hermione wake up! We're going to be leaving for Christmas break!" Draco said excitedly. The two and a half weeks that had been leading up to Christmas break had been so dramatic Hermione had kind of forgotten.

"We're going to be apart...for two whole weeks." Draco shook his head.

"We need to tell our parents." He stated.

"But your parents hate me anyway. They'll want to hate me even more if that's possible." Draco rolled his eyes.

"I don't give a flying tuck what they think."

"Flying tuck? Where'd you come up with that?" He laughed.

"I went to Italy last year and we stayed at a muggle hotel, it was on some cheerleading movie." She sighed.

"Of course. If it's got cheerleaders you're all for it. So who are we visiting first? Mine or yours?"

"Mine, I'm sure your parents will be more understanding."

"Okay, I'll write to my parents letting them know I won't be home right away. How long will we be there?"

"Hmmm...telling my parents at the train station when they pick us up...that should take about a good two minutes you think? Yeah that sounds right. So tell your parents to wait by their car and we'll be there within five minutes." Hermione rolled her eyes, but hoped he was telling the truth. She didn't want to spend the night at the Malfoy Manor.

-Train-

"We're almost there." Hermione said, stating the obvious. Draco nodded and looked out the window, then back at her.

"You nervous?" He asked, watching her eyes.

"A little." They were silent for the last few minutes of the ride. They stepped off of the train and seen the Malfoy's walking right towards them. Hermione noticed that Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Blasie crowded around her protectively. Blaise winked at her reassuringly.

"You're like my little sis, I won't let nothin happen to you!" He said quietly. They all watched as the Malfoy's drank in what was in front of them.

"Draco." His father said, his eyes not leaving Hermione's stomach.

"Father."

**A/N: So it is kind of a cliff hanger I guess? haha...so something sad happened. It became the last day of my three day weekend :( I go back to school tomorrow, which means I won't be able to upload everyday. I'll probably have a chapter up tomorrow though, and maybe even another one today. It just depends(: Please review, pretty pwease(: hah**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: so...here's chapter twelve(: if I remember correctly, one more chapter and this beats all of my other stories lengthwise(: hah**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Lucius stayed staring at Hermione's stomach. He turned to Blaise.

"Mr. Zabini, please tell me you are the one who got this insolent girl knocked up." He said, it was basically a question, but yet it sounded like a demand.

"No sir." Blaise said firmly. Lucius turned towards his son. Narcissa just stood back still staring at Hermione. It was a curious stare, not one of hate.

"I am very disappointed Draco. Touching this filth. You are not my son." He began to turn away.

"Don't you dare say that Lucius Malfoy. He is our son and I love him. Now either you accept that you are going to be a grandfather soon and you will love him or her-"

"Her." Draco said quietly. His mother smiled at him and glared back at her husband.

"Either you accept her or you will soon find divorce papers on your desk." Hermione's mouth dropped wide open.

"I've known for awhile now that my little Draco was in love with Hermione. I could tell in third year when he came home and constantly complained about her punching him. That's his way of showing his feelings for someone. He complains about them." Lucius looked at his wife. She was threatening leaving him. He sighed in defeat.

"I'm not saying I like this...but for you my wife. I will work on forgetting the old prejudice ways and I will learn to love the two new members of our family." He said firmly. Narcissa smiled.

"I'm glad he chose you to fall in love with." She whispered to Hermione. She hugged the girl warmly and Hermione no longer felt scared of her. They said good bye to Draco's parents explaining they had to go tell her parents. They walked out to the parking lot and seen Hermione's parents waiting for them.

"My little girl is ho-" Her mum stopped dead in her tracks when she caught sight of Hermione's big stomach.

"You...you're pregnant. You got her pregnant." Her dad said angrily looking at Draco. If looks could kill Draco would be six feet under.

"I'm sorry Mr. Granger, it wasn't our fault." Draco said grasping at whatever he could. Mr. Granger laughed without humor. He wasn't fooled by two seventeen year olds.

"It wasn't your fault? How? How do you get her pregnant and it's not your fault?" He yelled.

"Two of my former housemates put a potion in our drinks to make us infatuated with each other, where we would do anything to be close enough to the other." He explained nervously.

"Go find the Weasleys Hermione. I don't want neither of you in my home." Her mom said, tears were falling down her face as she got into her car. Hermione collapsed to the ground crying. Draco bent down next to her and held her. He went ahead and apparated them to the Burrow, assuming that the Weasleys were already home.

-The Burrow-

"Lunch is ready!" Molly called. A pop was heard in the living room and everyone stood from the table and entered the room cautiously.

"Hermione!" Ginny said running to her best friend.

"Malfoy!" Fred and George said at the same time.

"No it's okay guys...they're together. They're having a baby and he's good now." Ron said. For some reason this seemed to be a good enough explanation for the Weasley clan.

"Hermione dear what happened?" Arthur asked looking at the girl collapsed onto the floor. She tried to explain, but she was sobbing uncontrollably. Draco spoke up.

"Her parents are angry about the pregnancy. Our drinks had a potion in them and it made us...you know...and the potion was so strong we didn't think about protection. We just wanted each other so much." Molly and Arthur nodded. Despite the moment, Fred and George laughed.

"How'd your parents take it eh Malfoy?" Molly threw a glare at her twin boys, but was curious to know also.

"Well my father was about to throw a fit, but my mom said either accept it or he could be expecting divorce papers on his desk in the morning." Everyone laughed lightheartedly and thought it was very nice of Narcissa to stand up to her husband and welcome in Hermione.

"Oh by the way mum, I date Blaise Zabini, another Slytherin." Ginny said in a small voice.

"Oh...that's nice dear."

"What! No freaking out?" Ron asked rather loudly. Molly shrugged.

"The way my day's going I wouldn't be mad if you told me you were getting married and moving out at sixteen." Everyone just laughed. They all sat down to lunch and Hermione was feeling a little better. It was hard to stay upset when you're at the Weasley home. She would love for her parents to forgive her, but she didn't think it would be anytime soon. Unknown to her and Draco though, the Malfoy's were tracking down the Grangers. They were going to take a little visit to muggle England.

**A/N: So please review(: I'm writing this at five in the morning because I just randomly woke up and couldn't fall asleep :P haha so hope you all enjoyed**_**. **_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I hope you all like this story(: I've worked really hard on this one and I hope it's good(: so I'm attempting to get three chapters uploaded today, two down one to go(: so here's chapter thirteen(: **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Hermione's parents sat across the table from Draco's parents. It was a very awkward moment.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, you have such a lovely home." Narcissa complimented. Mrs. Granger smiled.

"Thank you. That's very nice of you to say." It was silent for a few more minutes.

"What do we do?" Hermione's mom asked quietly.

"I don't know." Lucius answered. "It's clear to me now that my son loves your daughter and I'm willing to welcome it. I'm through with all of the prejudice things. I've decided it's about time I moved on from all of it." He said quickly. His wife patted him on the hand.

"Well, you're more accepting then us. I told my own daughter that I didn't want her in my home. My home. I didn't even say that it was her home too." Mrs. Granger's eyes started to feel with tears.

"I don't even know where she's at!" Narcissa and Lucius looked at each other.

"Weasley's." They said in unison.

-The Burrow-

Harry, Hermione, Draco, and the Weasleys had just sat down to dinner when they heard a pop in the living room.

"Well who is it now?" Fred asked standing up. They all walked into the living room to find two sets of parents.

"Mum, dad." Hermione said stepping out from behind Draco.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked. Lucius took a step towards her, she stepped back.

"Hermione, I think I can answer that." He said shocking the hell out of everyone.

"We want to make a truce, with everyone in this room."

"Well it's about dang time." Fred said excitedly. He always loved when people became friends. Soon the room was filled with friendly exchanges like "How are you?" and "It's good that we're all going to get along." Hermione was in such shock she didn't realize when her mother had called for her.

"Now. We all need to discuss something very important." Hermione's mum said. "They baby." Everyone nodded.

"What's step one?" Her dad asked. Draco and Hermione hadn't really thought about anything like that.

"Well, I suppose they should get married, that is if they want to." Lucius offered. Narcissa nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it would be good if the child was born to parents that are married." Draco looked at Hermione.

"Well. Whattaya say?" Hermione's head snapped up. She had been lost in thought.

"What do I say to what?" Everyone chuckled quietly.

"Ya wanna get married?" He asked confidently. Her eyebrows furrowed together.

"What kind of proposal is that? That's not romantic at all." She barked. Draco hid behind his dad, Fred and George hid behind Ginny, and Harry and Ron hid behind Arthur. Lucius turned to look at his son hiding behind him.

"Pregnancy hormones are evil." His father chuckled and nodded.

"If only you could have seen your mother." Narcissa glared at her husband and walked over to Draco.

"Here, give this to her. It was your grandmother's engagement ring." Draco nodded. He walked over to Hermione and got down on one knee.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you please marry me. Pretty please with chocolate syrup, sprinkles, and a cherry on top?" Hermione grinned. Same old Draco.

"I guess so." She said smiling, she wrapped her arms around him and he spun her around, finally setting her down and kissing her on the cheek. Everyone hugged them each a dozen times. Lucius even hugged Hermione much to her surprise. Maybe the war really had changed people.

"I think we should celebrate!" Fred and George yelled in excitement. Everyone agreed and they all sat down to dinner talking happily to one another.

-January-

Hermione was almost seven months pregnant and they had begun planning the wedding. Narcissa, Molly, and her mum added all together were a complete nightmare.

"What about blue? That's a pretty color. We don't have to go with dark." Her mum said one afternoon. Narcissa and Molly nodded.

"Yes Hermione, we can go with a much lighter one." Hermione sighed.

"I want my colors to be light pink and light purple. They are my two favorite colors. Draco says he's fine with whatever I choose." They nodded and reluctantly agreed. After all the wedding was in March, a lighter version of purple and pink would go better then blue any day.

"How's it going in here?" Draco asked, Harry and Ron walking in behind him.

"Just great." Hermione mumbled.

"It's going wonderful dear!" His mum said with excitement. Hermione gave Draco a look that simply said, "You're lucky you're not the bride." He smirked.

"Well, we're off. We're meeting Arthur, your dad, and my dad at the tux place. Stupid tuxes. Why can't I wear dress robes?" Draco asked whining about it for what seemed the tenth time that day.

"Because I thought you would look nice."

"Fineeee." He said walking out of the room with the other two behind him.

"We'll get one last fitting done for your dress a day before the wedding. Little girl in your belly is growing at an extreme rate." Narcissa said patting Hermione's tummy.

"Have you thought of any names?" Her mum asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Ron's suggested Ronwina and now Draco is using that as a substitute. He's used it so much he says it's beginning to catch on." The three older women laughed.

"It's not funny. I am not naming my child Ronwina."

"Yes you are!" Draco and Ron called from somewhere in the house.

"I thought you left!" Hermione yelled back.

"Sorry!" The women then heard a pop and knew the boys were gone. They finished the wedding plans and soon all that was left was the actual ceremony.

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter, not to much drama. just nice little moments between everyone(: Please review(: **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you for the reviewwwssss(: so I'm eating a bowl of chicken noodle soup while I'm typing this out and somehow the broth got into my eye. It burnnnsss :/ oh well on with chapter fourteen! geez that's a number I didn't think I would get to with a story XD hah oh well on with the show! You see the button at the bottom of your screen? Review I think it says. Anywho let's try an experiment...click it. Click the pretty button...you know you want to(: enough with my rambling.**

**BY THE WAY aka (Disclaimer): I own nothing...sadness :'( hah**

After two whole months of being annoyed with her mum, her second mum, and her mum-to-be Hermione was thankful for the next day. Her and Draco were being sent home from Hogwarts that morning to be at home the day before the big day. Hermione leaned happily on Draco's side when she remembered something.

"Oh no! I just remembered something!" Hermione said, startling Draco awake.

"Flowers?"

"No."

"Reception decorations?"

"No."

"Oh crap, don't tell me you forgot your dress!" Draco said almost throwing Hermione off of him in panic.

"No! Now would you shut up and listen?" She asked sounding annoyed.

"I forgot clips in my hair! We have the rehearsal and the rehearsal dinner tonight, I guess I'll have to go afterwards." She said. Draco nodded. She settled back into the train seat.

"Where is the rehearsal dinner at anyways?" Draco asked, feeling like he didn't know anything in the wedding.

"A muggle restaurant called Red Lobster. It's a seafood place. My parent's take me every summer when I return home."

"Seafood sounds great." He commented.

-Train station-

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Blaise all rode back two days before the wedding so they could help set up for the rehearsal and the dinner. Ginny stood shaking in excitement. Blaise had his arms wrapped around her.

"Come down love." He said chuckling at his girlfriend. She shook her head. Harry just looked at Blaise and laughed.

"Sorry mate, I think you rank second place when it comes to her best friend." Ginny screamed as the train rolled in and Blaise nodded.

"Ya know somethin Harry, I think you just maybe right." The parents took a picture of the two best friends being reunited.

"Oh my baby girl is growing up!" Hermione's mum and dad rushed to their only daughter. She hugged them tightly.

"Don't forget about us Weasleys." Fred and George said together. She and Draco went through so many rounds of hugs again and again.

"So Hermione are you ready for tomorrow?" Lucius asked as they all walked back to the cars. Lucius and Narcissa rented one to get to and from the wedding the muggle way. They knew their soon to be daughter would love the idea. She smiled and nodded. She couldn't believe how nice he was being.

"So who's riding with you?" Hermione asked as her mum rubbed her growing belly again. She wanted to feel her granddaughter kick.

"Well, Arthur, Harry, Ron, and the twins are all in a car with me. Bill, Percy, and Charlie are at the church setting up and getting things prepared." Molly explained, no wonder she has a mini van, to many kids. Hermione laughed.

"Luna, Neville, Ginny, and Blaise are riding with us." Narcissa said as that group got into her car.

"Looks like you're stuck with us kiddo." Hermione smiled.

"Fine by me dad."

"See you all at the church." Lucius said as everyone waved to each other. Hermione noticed that the Malfoy's car, the Weasley's car, and her parents car all had writing on the back windshield. "Malfoy and Granger wedding entourage." Hermione giggled and showed Draco. He smiled and kissed her forehead. The Malfoy's led the way, followed by the Weasleys, and then the Grangers. Draco took hold of Hermione's hand.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"Not at all. Hey mum?" She called leaning as forward as her belly would allow.

"Yes honey?" Her mom said turning back.

"Can Luna, Ginny, Narcissa, Molly, you, and I all go to Walmart after dinner tonight?" Her dad chuckled.

"Why on earth do we need to go there?"

"I need hair pieces to give to the hair dresser to decorate my hair style."

"Oh okay. We can."

"What on earth is a Walmart?" Draco asked curiously. Hermione was about to answer when her mom's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello. Oh hi Narcissa I was just going to call you. Yes Hermione wants to run to Walmart after dinner. Is this alright with you?" She paused. Draco stared at Mrs. Granger in awe.

"Okay, well tell Luna and Ginny and I'll go ahead and call Molly on her phone. Yes. See you in a bit. Bye." She hung up the phone.

"What the heck is a Walmart and since when does my mum use a cell phone?"

"Are they okay with going mum?" Hermione asked.

"Answer my questions!" Draco said, sounding like an impatient child.

"Yes dear they want to go."

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE ANSWER ME!" Draco screeched. Hermione, her mum, and her dad all stared at him in shock. The dad looked in the rearview mirror again.

"What's your question now son?" Draco sighed.

"What's a Walmart and why does my mum use a cell phone?" He asked in a pitiful voice. He felt so out of the loop.

"Your mum thought it would be neat to have one." Mrs. Granger explained.

"Walmart is like a super center, it has almost everything you need." Hermione finished. He nodded.

"Can I go?" Mrs. Granger turned back.

"Absolutely not! You cannot see each other once dinner is over. Not until tomorrow at five in the afternoon." Draco slumped in his seat.

"Fineeee." Hermione smiled and grabbed his hand back and held it.

"Hermione, we need to be planning a baby shower also. I was thinking a muggle one here for us normal people," She laughed before continuing. "And then a magical one back at your school." Hermione nodded.

"You do know what a baby shower is don't you?" Hermione asked him skeptically.

"Yes, it's where you stick your baby into the shower." Hermione was about to yell.

"Just kidding, I know what a damn baby shower is. Girly crap, and gifts and all that good stuff." Hermione nodded.

"Oh and watch your language!" She yelled, while pointing to her stomach. They pulled into the church parking lot and gathered into their little group before going inside. Draco was kind of excited. He had never been to a wedding before.

**A/N: I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter(: okay so the baby is due in April, so you decide, should they stay at school with the baby? Without the baby? or should they just stay at home and finish schooling there? Please tell me(: oh and tell me what you thought about the chapter. The whole Walmart thing was a true event. My mom, sister, and I ran to walmart after my sister's rehearsal dinner to get last minute things like make up and etc. ahah it was fun(: so yean anyways tell me what you think about the chapter and the school situation(: **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews(: This chapter might have the wedding in it and it might not. I'm leaning towards the not side. This chapter is mainly funny stuff that happens at the rehearsal, rehearsal dinner, and walmart(: hah Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my huge lime green fluffy pillow(: Please review! :P**

Hermione sighed.

"Let's get it right this time people, shall we?" The wedding planner called out loudly. Draco snorted. While Ginny glared.

"It's all his fault! He kept makin funny faces at me!" She accused. Draco feigned hurt.

"Why Gin, I would never do that to someone who is like a wittle sister to me." Blaise, Harry, Neville, and Ron stood next to him laughing uncontrollably.

"That just made my day." Harry said wiping away tears. He continued to laugh.

"Groomsmen zip it!" Jessica, the planner, called. She had been on their case for the past twenty minutes.

"Women." Ron muttered. Harry waved out to his date to the wedding who was sitting in the front pew. He had run into her since he had been back home. Her name was Stacy and they had gone to school together before Hogwarts. She knew all about magic and Hogwarts though. Jessica snapped her fingers.

"Oy lover boy, positions." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oy insane wedding planner Hermione and Draco should have never hired, shut your mouth because I am in the right position. I'm a groomsmen, I don't have to walk down the aisle until we are leaving the church. So stick that in your juice box and suck it!" All the parents laughed, including Lucius and Narcissa, who before the war they would have gasped at the insult. Jessica glared at the boy.

"Way to go Potterrrr." Draco said. Blaise laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Okay, Ginny, Luna, Mallory, Hermione's other cousin that I cannot remember your name for anything, come back down the aisle and let's start again." Jessica demanded. When she reached her Hermione's cousin glared at her.

"Lizzie, my name is Lizzie for the last freaking time before I take this bouquet and shove it right up your-" Ron covered her mouth and pulled her back.

"Okay Lizzie that's enough." Luna giggled quietly and got behind Ginny. The music began playing and Ginny started down the aisle. Draco stuck his tongue out, went cross eyed, and put bunny ears behind Blaise's head. Blaise then put bunny ears behind Harry, who did it to Neville, who returned the favor to Ron. Ginny began laughing loudly but continued walking instead of stopping last time. It had been an hour and she was ready to go to Red Lobster and eat. Luna started off behind her, then followed by Mallory and Lizzie. Since there was no flower girl Hermione immediately followed behind Lizzie. Hermione's mum was taking pictures even though it wasn't the actual wedding. When she got up there they ran through the vows and all that good stuff and it was time for them to be announced to the few people that were at the rehearsal.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mrs. and Mr. Hermione Malfoy." Draco's smile faded, but he started laughing.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, you meant." He said smirking at the minister. The man laughed and nodded.

"I think you're right."

Finally the rehearsal finished without incident and they were all headed to the restaurant.

"Well, that was fun." She said grinning.

"Yeah, Gin was about to have a panic attack." Draco said. Hermione shook her head.

"No, she was going to kill you." He laughed.

"Probably. I think Harry's soon to be girlfriend looked scared of all of us lunatics."

"I was shocked she didn't sneak out the back door during the rehearsal. I would have, we all were acting as though we were on somethin!" The two laughed the whole way to the restaurant and so did her parents.

-Red Lobster-

"Arthur, Lucius, and I would like to make a toast." Hermione's dad said standing up with the other two men.

"May your marriage be filled with happiness like all of ours have been." He said, everyone took a sip of their drink. Sadly, Hermione and the rest of the under aged people had to drink coke in front of the adults. Hermione would have had to anyways. Everyone laughed as Draco tried various kinds of seafood that none of them had the guts to try. Some he did not enjoy quite as much as the others. Once they were done eating they stood on the parking lot.

"So all the girls are going to Wal-Mart right?" Mrs. Granger asked. Everyone nodded, Mallory and Lizzie were also going.

"So, we'll take our rental mini-van." Narcissa said. So that's what they did. Narcissa, Molly, Hermione's mum, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Mallory and Lizzie all piled into the van. Draco, Neville, Harry, Ron, and Blaise rode with Arthur while Lucius and Mr. Granger rode in the other car. They were all going back to watch a football game at the Granger household. Once the girls reached Wal-Mart it was only ten p.m. They got hair clips, extra make up, and soon they were walking around looking at random things. They left around eleven thirty and made it home around mid-night. All the boys were gone to their "designated homes." Narcissa apparated to the Weasley's home to see her husband and son. Molly also went home. Ginny, Luna, Mallory, and Lizzie were all staying at the Grangers that night.

"So...are you nervous?"

"About?" Hermione asked confused.

"The honeymoon." Mallory insisted.

"Why should she? It's not like she's a virgin anymore." Ginny said making everyone giggle. Soon they fell asleep deciding that they better or they would all be exhausted the next day. Hermione couldn't wait for the best day of her life to happen.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed(: I thought the church scene was funny. please review(: **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: No reviews...sadness :( I thought you guys would like that chapter. ya wanna know how you can make me happy? review pleaseeee(: hahah so anyways we have finally made it to the wedding! enjoy chapter sixteen everyone(: **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Hermione woke up to the loud beeping of her alarm clock. It was five in the morning and she was not ready to get up. Just then the door slammed open.

"Goooood morning! Wake up guys!" Ginny yelled excitedly, while hopping up and down with a cup, thankfully with a lid on it.

"How are you so hyper before the sun as even come back to our side of the earth yet?" Luna asked throwing a pillow over her face. Ginny giggled.

"Coffee. It's a non-morning person's best friend. Want some?"

"Yes please." Hermione, Mallory, Lizzie, and Luna said while going in a line downstairs. Hermione's mum and dad were sitting at the table. Her mum got up and poured each girl a cup of coffee.

"I made to-go cups since we are going to the hair salon." Hermione answered her mum with a yawn. Everyone got dressed in big stretchy shirts, so they could get changed without messing up their hair, and sweats. Her mum drove them all to the hair salon.

"Hermioneeee! Dear, it's so good to see you. You look gorgeousss! It's your wedding day I hear?" She nodded.

"Jason, I would like you to meet Ginny, Luna, and my cousins Mallory and Lizzie." She introduced. He nodded and plopped Hermione down into a chair. Four other stylist came and did the same to the other girls. Soon each girl had five people attending them. Two to both hands, for nails. Two to both feet, for toenails. And one for hair of course. Finally it was time to go to the make up part of the building where they got their make up put on.

"So are we ready to go to the church?" Hermione asked. Everyone nodded and they headed that way. They boys were already there, getting ready in the meeting room of the church. The girls changed into their dresses once they got there. The photographer was ready to go.

"Gin, can you go tell Draco to stay in that room and not to peak out the door? We have to go outside to take our before the wedding photos." Ginny nodded and ran down the stairs to the boys' room.

"Ew what do you want Gin! Get out of our room we're naked in here." Draco said in a girly voice, even though he was already dressed.

"Yeah yeah. You look nice lover boy. Anyways, Hermione and the rest of them are coming down so stay here." He nodded and she left just in time to see the girls heading out. She walked out with them.

"Okay, Ginny get on the one side of Hermione, Luna you on the other." The photographer instructed. They did as they were told and did what was called a "Best friend picture." They then did mother-daughter and then added the cousins.

"Okay, okay! It's show time!" Jessica called outside the back door. Hermione peaked around the corner and sure enough there were people arriving. They took them the thin hall on the side to get them to the lobby area, where they would come out and walk down the aisle from. Jessica sent off Lizzie, counted to five then sent off Mallory, then Luna, and then Ginny.

"Ready for this dad?" She asked quietly. He smiled.

"Not really, but I know you're in good hands. I can see it in his eyes. When he looks at you, it's a look of love Hermione. That man in there loves you." She smiled.

"Okay you two. Your turn." Jessica said smiling for the first time that Hermione knew of. Her and her dad started down the aisle. Draco's mouth dropped open. She looked beautiful. Blaise nudged him.

"Hurt her, I kill you." He whispered. Harry, Neville, and Ron all leaned forward slightly.

"Us too." Harry said, 'fake glaring at Draco.' Draco chuckled quietly. Ginny looked at him and smiled. She was so happy for the both of them. Hermione and her dad reached Draco then. Her father kissed her hand gently and placed it in Draco's hand. Mr. Granger put up two fingers towards his eyes and then pointed them at Draco. Everyone in the church let out a happy laugh at the gesture. He smiled at Draco before going and joining his wife. The vows went on, but neither were really paying attention. They were communicating through eye contact.

"Draco?" The minister called snapping him back into reality.

"Oh I do." Everyone chuckled quietly again.

"Hermione?" She smiled at Draco.

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride." Draco grabbed Hermione's face and brought her close to him, well as close as he could get considering she was eight and a half months pregnant. He pressed his lips gently to hers. When the broke apart the minister smiled.

"I now have the honor of presenting to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Draco and Hermione Malfoy. May your lives be filled with peace." Draco kissed Hermione again and they laughed when they broke apart.

"We did it! We actually did it!" She said excitedly while they were walking down the aisle. Once they got outside the church it was chaos, they had to hurry. They took pictures with the families, the wedding party, and together as a married couple. Once they were finished they got into Draco's rented car and drove towards the hotel that their reception was going to be held in.

"I can't believe we're married." Draco said taking one hand off of the steering wheel to hold hers. She grinned.

"I know! I can't either." They made it to the hotel. They were more excited now, they got to make their big entrance. Lizzie and Ron entered to the song called Eye of the Tiger, they thought it would be fun to dance their way in. Mallory and Neville entered to some random song that no one knew what it was. Ginny and Blaise entered to Love Shack and they dance their way in also. Hermione and Draco heard Kesha's song Tik Tok start playing. Once it got to the line "Now the party don't start til I walk in, they walked in. Everyone stood and cheered for them. They made their way to the long table they were to sit at. Soon it was time for speeches. Blaise stood.

"Now, you see this blond haired idiot sitting next to me?" Everyone said yes.

"Well, yeah I've known him for about, how old are we? Seventeen that's right. I've known him seventeen years. That's a long, long time. I'm sure you're all wondering 'How did he get through it?' Well, Draco's not all that bad once you get to know him. Hermione, be prepared. Just last year, when we were alone in the common room, he would turn on This is Why I'm Hot and start dancing. You've got a lot on your plate, but I know you can do it. Love ya both!" Everyone cheered and Blaise handed the mike to Ginny.

"Now, Draco, you and I both now how much of a goody goody Hermione is. So maybe, just maybe you can change a few of her ways. You know, the whole studying 'till mid-night thing, maybe you could stop that. But anyways Hermione I love ya, and all though I won't be getting married for a few more years you better be the best damn maid of honor. I swear I should have gotten paid for this," Everyone started laughing uncontrollably.

"Anyways what I'm saying is I love ya girl and I'm here no matter what. Even when it comes time to divorce his ass. Like I said when we were just first year and second year. Maid of honor's two main jobs, get you through the wedding planning and hold your hand through the divorce." Ginny sat down quickly.

"I resent that Gin, sleep with one eye open!" Draco called over to where she was sitting at their table. She stuck her tongue out and he returned the favor. Hermione and Draco couldn't stop smiling. The DJ cleared his throat into the mike.

"Draco, Hermione, it's time for your first dance as a married couple!" Everyone clapped as the couple stood and walked to the dance floor. Scotty McCreery's 'I Love You This Big' came on and they began slow dancing.

"Did I happen to mention you look beautiful?" Draco whispered as everyone watched them happily. She smiled.

"No I don't think you did."

"My mistake, my wonderful wife. You look absolutely beautiful. I love you by the way." He said grinning down at her. She looked up at him.

"I love you too, my okay husband." He laughed and shook his head at her, he definitely wouldn't be bored with spending the rest of his life with her.

**A/N: So for the next chapter do you want more of the reception or just like moving on to married life? Please tell me in a review and tell me what you thought of the wedding(: Hope you all enjoyed it!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks for reading this(: please please review(: Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Once the bride and groom's first dance was over, many more were to come. Draco danced with Hermione's mum, and his own. Hermione danced with Draco's dad, and her own. Then it was time for the dollar dance. People would give Ginny or Blaise, or even both a dollar to dance with Draco or Hermione for fifty seconds. Suddenly Dumbledore appeared in front of Hermione after handing a dollar to Ginny.

"Professor. What are you doing here, and in muggle clothing? I thought you had a meeting." The professor smiled at her.

"It got finished early. Since it's Friday, I was making sure you were going to return to school on Monday since you are just spending the weekend at this hotel for your honeymoon."

"You want me to return? Even though I'm about due." He nodded.

"You'll have the baby at the school." She found this rather odd, and what was even more confusing was that his eyes held a twinge of sadness. The professor handed her over to Neville then.

"Hey Neville."

"You look beautiful Mione, and congratulations, by the way." She smiled and thanked him. Neville chuckled and nodded behind them. Hermione turned to see a rather funny sight. Luna was trying to teach Draco how to ballroom dance properly doing the whole 1,2,3, 1, 2,3 thing and Harry and Ron were arguing with Blaise.

"Come on man! Have you not seen any muggle movies? The groomsmen always get a turn to dance with the groom!" Harry argued. Blaise just shook his head and laughed.

By mid-night that night everyone was going crazy. Blaise was dancing with Draco while Ron and Harry were both dancing with Luna. The parents questioned if the young teenagers were drunk, but they were simply slap happy. They had a long day after all. Hermione and Draco said bye to the last guests, the parents and friends, and went up to their free hotel room and crashed.

-The next morning-

"Good morning Mrs. Malfoy."

"Good morning to you too, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione replied sitting up.

They got ready and went out shopping for the day. They needed to get baby stuff since the due date was a week away. They met their friends for lunch and both of their families for dinner.

-Dinner-

"So Hermione we have some news. For both of you." Her mum added. She looked and nodded at Narcissa.

"Professor Dumbledore is going to allow all of us to be with you when the baby is born." Hermione hugged all four adults, as did Draco.

"That's great. I'm glad all of you will be there!" The four parents grinned at their children.

-ONE WEEK LATER-

Hermione was sitting in Snape's class when she felt an odd pain in her stomach. She bent over in pain and Draco, Harry, and Ron all looked at her in concern.

"I think this is it." She gasped out. All three boys stood up quickly. Professor Snape glared.

"What are you three doing?" He asked rather rudely. Draco sneered at him.

"Excuse me sir, but my wife is in labor." And with that they were out the door helping Hermione down the hall to the hospital wing as quickly as possible.

-Hospital wing-

"Oh dear is this it?" Madam Pomfrey questioned when they walked in. The boys nodded and helped Hermione up onto the table. After two and a half hours a little girl was added into the world.

"What are we going to name her?" Draco asked realizing that hey hadn't ever chosen a name.

"Elizabeth." Suddenly baby Elizabeth was taken from Hermione's hands.

"Miss Granger, I am Michael Durkhem. I am board of directors at the children's facility. It was made a law last year in the magical world that all people under the age of twenty have to give up their child to a couple that cannot have kids." Mr. Durkhem explained. Narcissa stood from her spot, so did Lucius and Hermione's parents.

"No you cannot do this!" She said. He sighed.

"Ma'am I have to. It's the law and it's my job. You all could be in serious trouble if I let you keep the young child." With that he took the child away. Hermione and Draco being the only one's to have held little Elizabeth. Everyone cried. They didn't know why this had to happen, but it did, and it looked like there was no way around it. Draco and Hermione left the hospital wing after saying good bye to their parents. All of their friends were waiting outside.

"Well? Where is the baby?" Ginny asked. Draco noticed Pansy lurking around a corner.

"Did you hear Parkinson? Our baby got taken away from us! Are you happy now?" Draco yelled down the hall. He took Hermione and ushered her towards their common room. Blaise and the rest followed.

"What happened Draco?" Draco looked at his best mate with tears in his eyes.

"They took her away Blaise. I was a dad for one minute, and they took her away." Harry stepped up towards them.

"Why?"

"We're apparently too young. I guess a parent has to be twenty years old to have a child now." Ginny and Luna had begun to cry silently.

"This is not fair!" Ron yelled loudly. Draco nodded and took Hermione into their common room. He laid her down in his bed and slid in beside her and listened to her cries.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I'm so, so sorry." He whispered while rubbing soothing circles on her face with his finger. He didn't know if she could make it through this. Yes she made it through the war, but this was her child. This was apart of her.

**A/N: I hope you guys aren't getting tired of this story :( I haven't gotten to many reviews so I don't know if you like it still or not. Please review(: don't worry this story is not over yet, and it will get happy again I promise!(:**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So here's chapter eighteen and I'm warning you now, it has to get worse before it gets better. but I promise you it will get better! Please review(:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It had been three weeks since baby Elizabeth had been taken from Draco and Hermione. Neither of the two had returned to classes. Their professors had been aware of what had happened and knew that the children were heart broken. Classes and meals were actually quieter, now that most of the school was getting along, they were all excited for the baby's arrival. Draco held Hermione all through the night. He didn't get any sleep until she stopped crying. Their parents all wrote them letters, they didn't know what to say. Wendell and Monica Granger were at a loss on how to help their daughter. They didn't know why this had to be this way and they were completely heart broken as well. Little did they know though Hermione thought she had come up with a way to stop all the pain.

-Common room-

"Hermione, I've got our dinner." Draco called up towards the stairs. She came down and sat at the small table with him.

"Draco, I've been doing some thinking." He smiled. 'Thinking, this could be the normal Hermione returning.' He thought to himself before she continued.

"I think we should get a divorce." He dropped his fork.

"Not yet," She continued. "But once we're done with Hogwarts drop all contact with each other. You move on in your life, I move on in mine."

"What, you have to be joking?" He asked, not quite believing what was going on.

"Hermione, I love you."

"Well, I loved Elizabeth, but that didn't turn out happy did it." She said in a bitter voice. She looked at a nearby calendar.

"Actually we only have a week left of school, so let's go ahead and get the divorce now." She said getting up. She walked out the portrait hole. He followed.

"Hermione, just wait a minute. What we need is each other. You'll be worse, and I'll be worse without each other. Only you and I know what it feels like to go through what the other has gone through." She shook her head as she said the password to Dumbledore's office.

"No I want a divorce." She said stepping into his office.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Why do I get the honor of this visit?" He asked in a polite voice. Draco read his face, trying to figure out if the professor might have any idea as to why they were there. He came up with a conclusion. Dumbledore knew. He gave Draco a look of sadness.

"We are leaving Hogwarts in a week. I don't want to be married at seventeen with no children." Draco was so shocked about the whole situation he just watched as she signed the papers.

"Mr. Malfoy the papers." He quickly signed them and ran out of the office. He bumped into someone and muttered a quick apology without looking to see who it was.

"Draco? What's wrong?" Harry asked. Draco sighed.

"Hermione just got a divorce from me. She said it hurts to much." He walked away. Harry ran to where his friends were hanging out in the courtyard. Blaise held Ginny while she cried. She was so happy Hermione had found someone. Luna sat sadly with Neville. She thought the world was at peace. Blaise and Ginny had found love, Ron had recently found it in Lizzie, Hermione's cousin, Harry had found it in Stacy, and She and Neville had found it in each other. Hermione and Draco were the missing pieces of the puzzle and now they had broken it.

The last week at Hogwarts had gone by quickly and before they knew it all of the seventh years were in the courtyard saying good bye to friends and professors. Hermione had just got done giving Luna a hug when she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Draco standing in front of her. She hadn't talked to him all week. She had wanted a chance to say good bye and now she had it. The problem was, she wasn't so sure she wanted the chance anymore.

"I know you don't want to talk to me. So don't. Just listen." He started, he waited for her to smack him, or punch, or even to walk away. But she just stood, waiting for him to continue.

"I love you. Did you know that? Well, I hope you do. I have loved you since third year. Bet you didn't know that one. When you threw this at me, I was hurt. It was your engagement ring. I wanted you to keep it. I understand if you don't. So I put it on a chain, and I keep it around my neck. I always will, but I want you to have this." He pulled something out of his pocket. It was a chain, with his wedding ring attached to it.

"That way we both have apart of each other, and I got this ring made for you too." He said as he attached the second ring to the chain. It was the March birthstone and on the ring was the sentence "We love you Elizabeth 3-22." Hermione's eyes filled up with tears, but she quickly blinked them away. Last thing she wanted him to see, was her being weak. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you Hermione Jean Granger. Always have, always will." He disappeared quickly. So he didn't hear her say the words, "I love you too Draco." He would have turned and came back upon hearing those words come from her mouth. Harry and Ron watched as she stared out the window. Her face held a blank expression. They hated seeing her like this. They didn't know what to do. Hermione's parents smiled lightly when she came towards them after getting off the train.

"Draco and I got a divorce." She rushed out.

-Draco POV-

"Hermione and I got a divorce." He said. His mum held a soft expression. She could see it, she could see it in his eyes.

"Come here sweetie." She said. He ran into her arms and cried. He hadn't cried all week, but he had been through so much he deserved to be held by his mum. His dad patted his back sadly. Hermione and Draco were both hurting and Lucius knew they were both to stubborn to get back together. His parents led him to the apparation point and took him home.

-Hermione POV- one month later

"Hermione, you have a letter again. It's from Draco." Her mum said walking into the living room. Her parents exchanged a worried look. Hermione reached down into a cabinet beside the couch and pulled out a box. She took the letter and sat it inside the box with the one hundred, exactly, other letters. Hermione's mum sighed.

"Hermione this has got to stop. You have a great career already as a healer, and you're just seventeen. You need something else in your life and that something else is Draco." Hermione glared at her mum.

"I don't need him, and he doesn't need me." Her dad laughed without humor.

"Oh yeah, then why does he continue sending you letters." He said, making a statement, not a question. She sighed and left the room going up the stairs.

"Hermione, I can't believe you're acting like this." Her mum whispered, to no one in particular.

-Draco pov-

"Master Draco called for Miss Pinky." The little house elf popped into his room. She twirled around in the pretty pink dress that Draco had gotten her for Christmas.

"Pinky...can you just sit here with me?" He asked in a small voice. Pinky nodded and offered Draco a small smile. She was his favorite house elf and he was glad that his father treated them as family now. They had every other day off. Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco cooked together on the house days off.

"Yes Master Draco. I can sit here with you." He smiled as she hopped into a nearby chair.

"Pinky, one more thing. Please call me Draco." The little creature grinned at him. He sighed as he had began to write his next letter to Hermione.

-Ginny and Luna POV-

"Luna what are we going to do? What can we do to help them?" She asked. Luna shrugged sadly.

"I don't know Ginny. Neville and I went to visit Hermione the other day, I think she is trying to throw everything that reminds her of him, away. She wasn't doing to well." Ginny nodded. Luna was wrong though, hidden underneath Hermione's shirts everyday, was a thin gold chain with two rings very important to her. She always kept them by her heart.

"Yeah Draco isn't either. When Blaise and I visited, I stayed downstairs and visited with his mum. She said Draco comes home from work and then stays in his room until dinner." The two girls sat thinking, thinking about what they could do to help their two friends. All they knew is they needed to do something, and fast, before Draco and Hermione did anything to drastic.

**A/N: So, I know this probably moved a little quick, but that's kind of the way it was supposed to be. Time was meant to move quickly for them so I made it actually move quickly in the story if that makes any sense? Don't worry it will slow down! haha and there is definitely more to come I promise. so thank you all for reading and please review(: **


	19. Chapter 19

-1**A/N: so thank you for the reviews(: good news, it's finally the weekend so I may be able to write more chapters and get them up! :P Please enjoy and please review(: **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Hermione sat on her bed after coming home from work. She looked at her keys which were laid on her bedside table. She sighed, thinking how far she could get. How far she could get, before everything went away and disappeared to some other person. She didn't deserve this much pain. She grabbed her bag, keys, and jacket. She walked out into the hall and down the stairs.

"Hermione, where are you going at this hour?" Her mum asked looking at the clock which read that it was almost mid-night. She peered into the living room.

"Just going for a drive. That's all." Hermione stated.

"But Hermione it's-" She had done shut the door, but knew that her mum was going to tell her that it was pouring down rain. She put up her hood and ran to her car. She pulled out of the driveway. She searched for a station until she heard Rolling In The Deep by Adele. 'Perfect.' She thought. 'This song fits my mood splendidly.' She drove for what seemed like hours. She stopped because the light had turned red. She waited until it turned green. She hadn't even crossed the way yet when suddenly a car came rushing towards her. She sped up to try to get away, but it was no use. It hit her. She was knocked out on impact. A few cars stopped.

"Hello, ma'am are you okay?" When Hermione didn't answer the man pulled out his cell phone and called 911. A woman came over.

"The man in the other car is dead. I smelled alcohol on his breath. He was drunk. I could tell when I seen him run a red light and drive so recklessly. They covered Hermione with a coat and waited with her until the ambulance had arrived. When it had they watched as they loaded her up and took her away.

-Hermione's parents-

Hermione's mum and dad woke up to someone ringing their doorbell frantically. They seen it was one in the morning and was wondering who it could be. They opened the door to see a police officer. Her mum's hand flew up to her mouth.

"Oh no." She gasped. The cop stepped forward into the porch light.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger?" Her dad nodded.

"I'm Sheriff Fields, your daughter Hermione Granger, has been in an accident. She is still alive, but she is not waking up right now." They talked with the cop for a few more minutes and then they all left. Hermione's dad and mum ran inside to the hospital.

"Where's our daughter?" Her father called out loudly when they reached the desk. The nurse looked up at him startled.

"Who's your daughter sir?"

"Hermione Granger." The nurse typed quickly into her computer.

"She's in room 233. You get on that elevator and go up to the second floor and turn left. It's the fifth or sixth room." Her parents thanked the helpful nurse and followed her directions. They reached her room and stood outside the door.

"I'm scared to see her." Her mum whispered to her husband quietly. He nodded. He put his arm around her and walked inside with her clinging to him.

Hermione looked awful. Her forehead was bruised and she had various cuts running up and down on her arms and on her face.

"Oh Hermione!" Her mum gasped. The doctor knocked on the door.

"Is she going to be alright doctor?" She asked. The doctor sighed and put his arm on her shoulder.

"Mrs. Granger your daughter is in a coma. It's hard to tell when she'll wake up, or even if." He explained quietly. She began crying uncontrollably. She wanted her daughter back.

-Draco POV-

The news about Hermione was all over the wizard world. It had been a little over three months since the divorce and Draco hadn't heard a word from her back. He was sitting at the kitchen table one morning, writing her another letter, when Blaise rushed in through the door with the Daily Prophet in his hand.

"Draco you've got to see this." He tossed it to Draco and sat down beside him. Draco's eyes landed on the title.

**Famous War Hero and Beloved Healer In Hospital Due to Terrible Car Accident**

_Hermione Granger, war hero and beloved healer to the wizards and witches that live in muggle England, was in a terrible car accident. She left her home one evening saying she was just going for a drive. Her parents tried warning her, there was a terrible storm approaching the area. She had just gotten a green light, when suddenly a car being driven by a drunk driver slammed into her. The drunk driver was killed on impact and Hermione was knocked out immediately. She is said to be in a coma and has not waken up. It has been two weeks since the accident and everyone is praying for her to wake. We will keep you updated on this story._

Draco slammed the newspaper down. "No!" He yelled out in anger and hurt. His parents came rushing through the door.

"Draco, honey what's wrong?" Blaise handed Lucius the newspaper.

"Oh no." The older Malfoy whispered out. He showed it to his wife and tears filled her eyes immediately.

"I have to go see her." Draco said, his parents were about to say something but he was already gone.

"I'll be going with him too, I guess." Blaise said offering his "Second parents," a sad smile.

-Hospital-

"Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger." Draco said calmly when he found them. Hermione's mum immediately turned and hugged him close to her. They were standing outside of Hermione's room.

"I brought her some flowers." He said quietly. She nodded.

"You can go see her if you want." He nodded. Blaise waited outside with her parents. Draco walked in and seen Hermione lying on the bed. His eyes filled with tears at the sight of her.

"Oh Hermione." He said quietly. Hermione, even though she was in a coma, could hear the voices in her head.

_Draco?_

"I know, that I haven't had any contact with you in over three months."

_That was part of the whole divorce thing._

He swallowed thick. "Hermione, if you wake up now, we can be together. I haven't been normal since you left me."

_I haven't been normal either. I've missed you. I should have never left you, I'm so sorry._

"Please Hermione. I'm begging you. I love you so much, please wake up." He pleaded with her.

_I can't Draco, I've tried. I wish I could. Then we could be together, just like you said. Please get someone to wake me up. Please!_

"Well, I have to go now, but please Hermione. Please wake up. I love you so much, and if you do, I'll spend the rest of my life showing you. We'll live happily together I promise." He whispered quietly. Her parents had come in. He watched as her mum took a picture of the bouquet he had gotten her.

"I want her to see all the beautiful flowers she gets." She explained, he smiled softly and nodded. He leaned down and kissed Hermione on the forehead.

"Please." He whispered one last time. Blaise kissed her on the forehead also before they left the room.

"I hope she wakes up." Blaise said.

"Me too, and when she does, we're going to be back together. I can't live without her." Draco said completely serious.

**A/N: So when I had begun writing this chapter, I didn't know where it was going to go. A car wreck was not in the plans :( it just came to me. It is sad I know, but it will get better I promise. She will probably wake up at the end of next chapter, but it might be a "few months" later, I might speed it up a bit. So anyways please review they're much appreciated(:**


	20. Chapter 20

-1**A/N: so thank you for all of the reviews(: and I've gotten some messages from people about it not being good because it's rushed, I know. I cannot remember if it was chapter eighteen or chapter nineteen but I mentioned in an author's note that it was meant to be rushed, because that's the way it felt for the characters. That's why at certain points I put "One month later." or "Two weeks later." The time was supposed to go quickly for Hermione and Draco and that's why I made it that way. So I am very sorry for those of you who don't like it that way, it's going to be slow from now on so don't worry(: I hope you all are still enjoying it though. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Draco and Blaise walked inside the Manor, after just getting home from the hospital. Lucius and Narcissa looked up.

"How is she?" Narcissa asked. Draco sighed at sat down between his mother and father. Blaise sat across from him.

"She's really in a coma." He said quietly. His mum took his hand in hers. He offered her a weak smile.

"I don't know what to do mum. Life has been hell just being without her...but if she..." He trailed off.

"Honey, she's a strong girl. She's not going to. She'll pull through." Narciassa said reassuringly. He nodded and looked down.

"Son. I remember Bellatrix torturing her...she told Hermione that all she had to do to stop the torture was tell the information. Hermione went through the torture anyways." Lucius said. Draco winced at the horrible memory. He had wanted so badly to go to Hermione, push his aunt away and hold his love close to him. He couldn't though. He would have gotten them both killed.

"I'm going to go see her tomorrow." Draco said. His parents nodded.

"Well we can't be there right away, but we'll make it there as soon as we can." Narcissa said. Draco stood. He leaned and gave his mum a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on Blaise." He said. His best mate followed quietly. His mum waited until she heard Draco's door slam shut.

"I hope she does pull through." Narcissa whispered quietly looking at her husband. He nodded.

"If she doesn't...Draco will...I don't know." His father said not knowing really, what his son might do. He didn't want to think about it.

Blaise left and went home after dinner. No one had spoken at all. Draco got up from the table and went to bed.

The next morning he woke up at seven. He got a shower and got dressed quickly. He arrived at the hospital and walked to the flower shop right next door.

"You were in here yesterday. Do you want the same?" The older woman asked him. He shook his head.

"Well, I do. I want a dozen roses, but make them pink please." He stated quietly. She nodded.

"Who are they for if you mind me asking?" She asked politely. He smiled. "My wife." She returned the smile.

"Baby?" She asked. His smile disappeared. So did hers.

"No...uh she was in a car accident. She's in a coma now." The older woman's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh son, I'm so sorry. Well, I hope she gets better soon." He thanked her and left. He was walking down the hall to her room when he bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorr-" Draco began, but the person cut him off.

"Draco?" He made eye contact, seeing Neville and Luna. He smiled sadly to them.

"Hello Neville, Luna."

"So you heard?" Luna asked tearfully. He nodded. She hugged him close suddenly.

"I just wanted to let you know...she never stopped loving you." He nodded. They said good-bye, letting him go in there. He seen Ginny sitting on the end of the bed and Blaise in a chair. He nodded to both and set the flowers next to the flowers he had brought her yesterday. He looked up on the wall noticing a picture. It was the picture of the flowers he had gotten her yesterday. On the picture was his name. There were two more pictures, one was of a teddy bear. It said it was from Lizzie. The other one was of flowers from her aunt. Draco took a seat in a chair next to Blaise.

"Has she stirred?" He asked, already knowing the truth.

"No." Ginny whispered, her voice hoarse from crying. He sighed.

"Oh Draco. Hello." Her mum said coming in, her dad following.

"Are these flowers from you?" He nodded. She repeated the picture process. She walked over and kissed him on the head.

"She still loves you ya know." He nodded.

"I wish she would wake up." Ginny said. Blaise took his girlfriend's hand and kissed it. They left a few minutes later. The dad turned on a game and he and Draco were engrossed in it while Hermione's mum was reading a book.

"Dra..." Draco looked over.

"Mrs. Granger?"

"Yes?"

"You said my name." He stated as though she should have already known this. Her eyebrows crinkled together in confusion and she shook her head no. He looked at Hermione.

"Son, it's impossible at this state." Her father said quietly. He stood. "No I heard my name, and if neither of you said it then who?" He asked firmly. They all watched Hermione closely. Her mouth opened slightly. She didn't say anything though. Draco moved closer to her bed and he noticed something on her dresser.

"She wears them?" Her mum looked up and noticed he was holding the Hermione necklace, and the chain with his and Elizabeth's rings on it. Mrs. Granger nodded.

"Everyday. They took them off when the accident happened." He pulled out a chain from his shirt.

"I have hers." He stated quietly. She nodded. Her eyes feeling with tears.

"Drac..." His eyes snapped to Hermione's face.

"Did you hear that?" He asked. Her parents nodded.

"Yes Hermione. I'm here. It's me Draco."

_Draco where are you?_

"Draco...love..." She spoke again.

"Hermione. I love you too. Will you please wake up?"

"Draco..." Her eyes stirred, but they didn't open.

"I'm getting a doctor." Her dad said running quickly out of the room.

"Doctor Hinton?" The doctor turned, seeing Mr. Granger running from down the hall.

"Yes, Mr. Granger?" Her dad took a deep breath and looked at the doctor with serious eyes.

"It's Hermione...this could be it. She could be waking up." With that the two men started running back towards Hermione's room.

**A/N: so I hope you all like the story still. Please review and let me know(: Don't worry next chapter big stuff happens!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: So...I totally got the best idea that I've ever gotten on the face of the planet! I now know what I want to happen in the next couple of chapters. AND IT'S BIG! haha so please continue reading and thank you for all the lovely reviews and please keep them coming(: Disclaimer:Iownnothing haha**

Mr. Granger rushed in then, the doctor following closely behind. Draco stood and pointed at Hermione.

"She spoke." The doctor checked all of her vitals and nodded.

"Well, I'm not going to beat around the bush here. Although her talking is an extremely good sign, it does not indicate a time period of when she will wake up." He stated, almost unemotionally. It was apart of his daily job to sometimes tell people what they did not want to hear. Draco sat back down in the chair and put his heads in his hands.

"Please. Please let her wake up." He whispered quietly so no one else would hear. Once the doctor had left, Draco said he was going to go out and get some air. Her parents nodded and watched as he walked out of the room. He headed down the hall and to the elevator and then out the front door. This felt like a routine already. He didn't like the effect it was having on him, the thoughts, that this could possibly go on for weeks. Or even months. Maybe even years. He shook his head and sat down on a bench.

"Yeah, Granger got what she deserved." He heard a familiar voice. He turned to see Pansy and Lavender. Crabbe was also headed their ways.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He growled. She put on a smile. Of course.

"Oh Draco. I'm so sorry for how things had to end between us." Draco glared at her. If looks could kill...let's just say Pansy would be no more.

"Cut the crap." Crabbe pushed Draco away, for he had gotten dangerously close to the girls. Draco punched him in the face and Crabbe tried to return it. Suddenly his hand got pulled back.

"I don't think so, Crabbe." Harry said.

"Hey, hey what's going on here?" A security guard asked walking their way. Draco stood near Harry.

"Nothing sir, we were just going to visit a friend." The guard nodded.

"You two go on. Now you three," He said pointing to Pansy, Lavender, and Crabbe. "Come with me." They glared at Draco and Harry and walked behind the guard.

"She talked a little bit ago." Harry's eyes lit up with hope as they walked back into the hospital. Draco nodded.

"What did she say?"

"Draco and love."

"In the same sentence?" Draco nodded, not knowing how that was significant.

"Oh Ron so owes me twenty galleons." Draco's eyes widened.

"Don't tell me you all had a bet going on?" Harry's eyes darted towards the ground.

"Well when she divorced you we had a bet on how long it would take before she admitted she loved you." Draco chuckled quietly.

"Potter, she's unconscious. She has no idea what she is talking about." Draco stopped Harry at the hospital entrance to the gift shop.

"Just in case." He stated quietly. The lady smiled.

"The usual?" Draco shook his head no.

"No, can you get me pink daises?"

"Of course hon." She went into the back of the shop and brought out a vase full of flowers. Draco smiled. He picked up a balloon that said, "I love you." and the lady tied it around the vase. Harry watched as the woman eyed Draco suspiciously.

"Did she wake up?" She asked hopefully.

"No, but she talked this morning. Not to long ago." He said, a little more brightly. She smiled.

"Well, I'll keep her in my thoughts."

"Thank you." Draco and Harry walked back out into the lobby of the hospital.

"Friend of yours?" He asked. Draco smiled.

"Today's only my second day visiting, but I've been in that shop three times now. I buy her something every time." Harry chuckled as Draco pressed the elevator button.

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking it's a good thing your parents are rich." Draco laughed along with him. They walked down the hall and Draco received many looks from women. You could tell they were thinking his wife was having a baby and that he was going to be the cutest little dad. He sighed. Harry patted him on the back as they entered the room. Many things happened at once. Hermione's mum got up quickly and took the flowers, set them on a table, and took a picture. The picture popped out of the camera and she taped it on the wall. Hermione's dad stood and pointed at Draco. The last thing that happened practically stopped Draco's heart right there. Hermione sat up and smiled weakly.

"Hi Draco. I've missed you." She said quietly.

**A/N: Yay! she's awake! haha so I was going to make it last longer, letting him get more flowers for her and her mum have like fifty pictures just from him, but I couldn't wait any longer for her to wake up. so...i hope you all don't mind(: hope you enjoyed! please please review(:**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: So...thank you for all the reviews(: so it is eight in the morning where I live, and I'm supposed to be in Sociology right now...but I'm not. I'm at home, in my pajamas. I'm sick :/ and yes it sucks. haha but I thought I might as well make the best of my day home alone and write another chapter. May even get two or three up. Just depends(: hah So please review(: and enjoy of course!**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

Draco stood there at the end of her bed with his mouth dropped open. She smiled weakly.

"You can sit you know." She said quietly. He nodded and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well, Hermione, we're going to go down to the cafeteria. Harry come with us?" Harry nodded at Mrs. Granger. He patted Hermione on the knee.

"I'm glad you're awake. Ron wanted to come, but he's at home sick. You know how Molly is about going out when you're sick." Hermione smiled and nodded. They waited until the door was closed.

"How long was I out?" She asked looking at her hands. He sighed.

"A week."

"But you've only come two days." She said, sounding disappointed. He nodded.

"The news about you only came a couple days ago. I came as soon as I heard though." She smiled lightly.

"Thank you for the lovely flowers." She said. He took her hand.

"Hermione, I was really worried about you. When I came in here, and seen how banged up you were...I thought...I thought you were going to die." She stayed quiet, not knowing what to say to that.

"I love you. Living without you has been hell. I need you in my life." He said quietly.

"But, the baby..." She trailed off.

"The only way I could get through that situation was to be with you. You took that away, so I've had a hard time." He said. He had began rubbing circles on the back of her hand. It felt so good to be holding it again.

"I'm not saying let's get married as soon as you're out of the hospital. What I think we should do is start all over. I'll take you out on a first date. We'll go through our relationship like normal people do." She let out a quiet, humorless laugh.

"Draco we're far from normal. We hated each other, or at least I thought we did. We got our drinks spiked and got pregnant. We got married. We thought we lost the baby. Then they took it away from us. Here we are now. Sitting in a hospital because of some stupid drunk driver." She said.

"I know we're not, but this is our second chance. We're only nineteen now, we've still got our whole lives ahead of us. Everything happens for a reason. Maybe the reason they took Elizabeth is because we weren't supposed to have a baby just quite yet." She nodded.

"I know you still wear the Hermione necklace and Elizabeth's ring...and mine." She blushed at him telling her he knew. She leaned forward, but winced in pain. He came closer to her. She brought her hand to his neck and slipped a finger down his shirt pulling out the silver chain which held her engagement ring.

"And now I know you still wear mine." He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"So do you want to give it a second chance?" He asked.

"Yes, I really do, but I'll keep your wedding ring, and you keep my engagement ring. Give it to me when we're ready to get married again." She said smiling at him. He nodded.

"Will do." He said. "Now, you get some rest. I'm going to go call my parents and let them know you're awake. They will want to see you." He said, picking up her hand and kissing it gently where a large bruise ran from that hand to her elbow. She smiled and nodded, watching him walk out of the room. He closed the door gently.

"Are you back together?" He heard three voices ask at once. He looked up to see her parents and Harry waiting impatiently for the answer. He smiled.

"Oh my...and yes, but we're going to take it slow. We're going to be like normal couples and take a first date." He explained. Harry's eyebrow raised.

"But you guys aren't normal. None of us are really, our whole group of friends attended an unknown to the muggle world, magical school. We all possess magical powers, so how the heck are we normal?" Draco laughed.

"We may not be normal...but we want to take things slow." They all hugged him, well he and Harry did the whole "guy hug thing." Draco pulled out his cell phone once they went back into Hermione's room. He dialed his mum's number.

"Hello." She answered.

"Mum, it's me, she's awake!" He said happily. When his mum spoke he could practically hear the smile in her voice.

"Oh dear, that's wonderful! Lucius, Hermione is awake! We'll be there soon!" She said. He said good-bye to her and then decided to make one last visit that day to the flower shop.

"Hello dear." The woman said. He smiled.

"You know, I never got your name." She laughed.

"Sarah. My name is Sarah. So what can I do for you?" She asked like always.

"Nothing today Sarah. It's what I can do for you." He said leaving the front desk. She watched as he walked around the shop. He picked up a bouquet of daises and roses. Both a different shade of pink. He walked back to the desk and took a pen and one of the cards. He wrote, "Sarah, thank you for helping me in my time of need. You are a true friend." He placed the card in the middle of the flowers and handed them to her along with money to pay for it.

"These are for you." He said grinning at her. He hadn't realized it, but she looked to be in her fifties, he could see her being friends with his mum. They were very much alike. She smiled at him.

"Well thank you. This is the nicest thing a customer has ever done for me. Did your wife wake up?" She asked, concerned for the young girl. He grinned and nodded. She clapped her hands together softly.

"Oh that's wonderful! I'm very happy for you." She said excitedly. He thought for a moment.

"You know, when she gets released, I'll bring her by." He said. Sarah smiled and nodded. He said good-bye to her and went back through to the hospital. He made it to the lobby as his parents were walking in.

"Oh Draco, we were just going to call you to come help us find our way around." His mum said smiling. He chuckled.

"Father, I thought you never needed help finding your way-" His father rolled his eyes.

"I don't, but your mother here-"

"Now, Lucius, you would have gotten us lost and you know it. Anyways, I went and bought a little gift for Hermione. It's a bracelet." She brought it out of her purse and handed it to Draco.

"Mum it's beautiful, she'll love it." He said handing it back to her. He guided his parents to the elevator. Once they were off they headed for Hermione's room. The room was filled with "It's good to see you again!" and "I'm so glad you're okay!" and the occasional "Would you women shut up? The game's starting!" From Draco, Lucius, and Hermione's dad. Little did they know, two little flies were sitting in the window sill and they were not happy what-so-ever about all the happiness in the hospital room.

**A/N: Bet you can't guess who the two little flies are(: haha so please review and tell me if you enjoyed it, I thought it would be sweet of Draco to do something so nice for the woman in the flower shop. Well, I'm going to go watch full house and lay in twenty blankets for now. The next chapter should be up in a few hours though(: haha It'll be chapter twenty-three! I think...haha but anyways I can't believe how long this story is becoming! hah please review(:**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews(: glad you enjoyed chapter twenty two! so here is the next chapter!(: **

**'Disclaimer: I own nothing'**

Draco had spent the night at the hospital all week after Hermione had woken up, and finally it was time for her to return home.

"Draco, dear, will you go get the crutches from the doctor?" Her mum asked that morning.

"Sure, be right back." He walked out of the room and found the doctor right away.

"Doctor, we need the crutches." He said politely.

"Oh yes, that's right. Ms. Granger is going home today." He said nodding, while looking at a clipboard. He told Draco to go back to her room and he would come with them. Draco did as he was told.

"The doctor's going to bring them." He said upon entering the room. Hermione nodded while she watched as her mum put all of the flowers into a large box. Harry and his girlfriend Stacy, Ron and Lizzie, Luna and Neville all came in then.

"Hermione!" Luna said excitedly hugging her friend. Hermione smiled.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh just to see you off." Neville said grinning.

"Where's Blaise and Gin?" Draco asked, noticing the missing two.

"Oh, they're...uh. They're around here somewhere." Luna said waving it off with her hand. Draco looked at her suspiciously and she returned the look with a look that told him everything would be explained later. Everyone helped Hermione down the hall and then they all piled into the Grangers' car. Mr. and Mrs. Granger had offered everyone to come back to their house for lunch. Once they were home Hermione seen a huge banner on their front door that said, "Welcome Home!" She smiled.

"You guys are to much!" She said looking at all of her friends and family. Blaise and Ginny came rushing out of the door.

"You two were here all along?" Hermione asked as Draco helped her up to the door. Ginny smiled and nodded.

"We had to stay and decorate! Duh!" Everyone laughed as they went inside where there was a delicious looking lunch and a huge cake.

"Hermione, we're so glad you're back safe and sound." Ron said hugging his best friend. She smiled.

"Thank you Ron. So...how are you and Liz doing?" She asked raising an eyebrow. His face became red.

"We're doing great actually. Your cousin is really something. I'm going to ask her to marry me." He whispered the last part. She grinned and hugged him again.

"Ron that's great! I'm so happy for you!" He smiled.

"Thanks Hermione, don't tell anyone else though okay?" He asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Promise." Harry then walked over.

"We've got a situation in the kitchen." He stated.

"What kind of situation?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Fred and George have just arrived and they're arguing, along with Draco, over who gets the last scoop of ice cream." He said laughing. Hermione then heard it.

"If you don't let me have it I will hex you into the next century!" She heard Fred threaten. Draco laughed.

"Go right ahead Freddy! My girlfriend in there has been hexing me since, let's see, oh that's right since we were twelve!" He said laughing loudly. George came in grinning while carrying a bowl with cake in it.

"Give up on the ice cream?" Harry asked.

"No, are you kidding? While the two gits were arguing I took it." He said leaning the bowl down, sure enough there was the last scoop of ice cream.

"Wonder how long it's going to take them to notice it's gone." Ron said. Harry shrugged slightly.

"Hmmm...I say about two minutes." George snorted.

"I give 'em 3...2...1"

"GEORGE!" Draco and Fred yelled in unison. Hermione, George, Ron, and Harry laughed as the two stomped into the living room, both carrying a lonely piece of cake. Molly burst in through the front door then.

"I got more ice cream!" She said happily, setting it down in the kitchen. Draco looked at Fred. Fred looked at Draco. They were both off of the couch in two seconds. Lucius and Narcissa laughed at their son acting like a little boy again. Even though he was fighting over ice cream with Fred, they had never seen their son as happy as he was now.

Everyone had begun to leave around ten p.m. Hermione yawned and leaned her head against Draco's shoulder. He smiled. He stuck his hand out. She looked at it weirdly.

"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy. You are?" He whispered quietly. She rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing you twit?" She asked laughing.

"Play along." She huffed in annoyance.

"Hermione Granger." She said in an annoyed voice while shaking his hand. He chuckled quietly.

"Well, Ms. Granger, would you want to have dinner with me tomorrow night, say around seven?" She smiled.

"I would love to." He grinned down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Good. Well, I guess I should get going. See you for our fist date tomorrow." She nodded. She kissed him on the cheek and watched as he walked out the front door.

"I'm going to marry that man again." She said smiling to herself.

**A/N: So drama happens next chapter, Draco gets revenge on the two little flies and their helpers! hah so please review(: **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: thank you for reading this(: I feel like this is the best story I've written so far! It's definitely the longest! haha So please enjoy chapter twenty-four!(: and please review(:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Hermione woke up the next morning to a horrible wake up call. Ginny and Luna screaming and jumping up and down.

"First date. First date. Hermione's going on her first date!" Ginny squealed. Hermione sat up and groaned.

"Remind me to tell my mum to never let the two of you in again...and at SIX AM? Geez, what was she thinking?" They laughed.

"So first on the agenda, we're getting your nails done." Hermione sighed. She was not going to get out of this. They waited patiently while she got a shower. The warm water felt good rushing down her sore muscles. She had many bruises from the car accident. The one she hated most was a long scar on the side of her face by her eye. She hated that it would be there forever. She got out of the shower and did a quick hair spell to make her hair dry and tamed. She came out and Ginny and Luna hopped off of her bed.

"It's about time." Ginny said grinning. Hermione laughed and the three girls made their way downstairs. Hermione's mum was there and took a picture of her.

"Mum! What the heck was that for?" Her dad chuckled.

"Your mum's just excited. It's your first date." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, I understand taking pictures for prom, but first date? Besides it's six in the morning, we have basically fourteen hours until the date!" She said loudly. Her parents laughed and watched as her friends pulled her out of the front door and into her car. Ginny drove since Hermione was still a little nervous around cars. They got to the nail place.

"Hmm...make them a blue." Ginny offered to the nail lady. Hermione's face wrinkled up.

"I don't really like blue."

"Purple?"

"No..."

"How about green?" Luna tried. Hermione sighed.

"No." Ginny laid her head down on the desk.

"How about this, Hermione you choose."

"Orange. I want orange." The nail lady smiled.

"Such a beautiful color." She said. Once they were finished they went to the hair salon and got her curls to be tamed even more so they went down her back in waves. Hermione had to admit to herself, she did look pretty.

"Where to next?" Hermione asked. It was about eight in the morning. Ginny stopped the car on the parking lot of the hair salon.

"Hmmm...how about..." Luna's eyes lit up, when Ginny couldn't think of anything.

"Clothes! Ginny she needs clothes!" They headed for the mall and after two hours they finally settled on a white mini skirt with a pink top and flip flops. Ginny had text Draco to ask him what she should wear. He said something casual. Hermione was a little nervous about what that meant. The Draco Malfoy she knew always dressed very nicely for dinner. The girls went to lunch and went back to the Grangers' to get Hermione's make up done.

Draco POV

"Are you sure you're ready?" Harry asked as they walked up the walk way to the Granger home. Draco chuckled.

"Potter, you have asked me that in a total of fifteen times today. Weasel over here counted for me. I'm ready. I was married to her if you didn't remember." Harry sighed and Ron was laughing uncontrollably.

"I know, but I know how Mr. Granger can be." Draco nodded, his face now serious for what he was about to say.

"But you weren't the one to tell him you had gotten his seventeen year old daughter pregnant." Harry normally would have said something, but he knew the whole baby situation was a sensitive subject for Draco and Hermione. They had reached the door then and Draco rang the bell. No one answered for a few seconds and they heard squeals, an upstairs window had been open. Draco smirked at Harry and Ron who had the same facial expression. Mr. Granger opened up the door. He wore a serious look. Draco nodded.

"Mr. Granger."

"Draco." 

"Oh don't tell me we're going to do that whole 'I'll still be up sittin here cleanin' my gun' thing are we?" Ron asked in a groan. Mr. Granger laughed.

"No, I like Draco, he's a good kid." Draco smiled and sat beside Mrs. Granger on one couch while Harry, Ron, and Mr. Granger sat on the other one.

"So where are you taking her?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"To that Olive Garden restaurant...Harry told me she liked it there and then I'm taking her walking on a beach. I just haven't decided where yet." Mrs. Granger's eyes lit up.

"We went to America once, and we went to Florida. It had beautiful beaches there. You should apparate there. You know I wish I was a witch. I could go anywhere I want to." Mr. Granger laughed at his silly wife.

"I'm ready." Draco turned to the steps where Hermione was standing. He didn't know what to say.

"You look beautiful." Is what he finally settled on. She blushed.

"Well thank you. You don't look to bad yourself." He gave her the famous Malfoy smirk.

"I'll see you later." She said hugging her mum and dad. They smiled as they watched him take her out into the evening. Ever since he had been back in her life, Draco had bought a car so he could get to her easily, when it was easier then apparating. He opened her door for her.

"Very gentlemen like of you." He laughed and walked to his side, getting in.

"So."

"So what?" He asked, as he started up the car and pulled out of the neighborhood in which she lived in.

"Where are we going?" He smiled.

"It's a secret." They didn't see the car following behind them.

"Hurry you idiot! You're going to lose them!" A voice filled with venom yelled.

**A/N: So please review and i hope you all enjoyed(:**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading(: Disclaimer I own nothing**

**Mermaidlover101: haha thank you so much for all the reviews you give my story! haha and I'm home from school today and so I'm stuck in bed with nothing but my laptop so that's how I've been updating so much today(: **

"You're losing them!" Pansy yelled loudly in Crabbe's ear. He pressed the gas all the way to the floorboard getting up to around eighty. Lavender and Goyle were both holding on to anything in the backseat for dear life.

"Could you please slow down!" Lavender demanded.

"Pansy gets what she wants. This time is no different." Crabbe growled.

-Draco and Hermione-

Draco looked in the rearview mirror. He started accelerating in speed.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Someone's following us." He said in a serious tone that told Hermione he was not lying. She looked behind them and sure enough someone was weaving in and out of cars just to stay behind them.

"Well, I'm calling the police, they can meet us at the restaurant." Draco nodded. Hermione got on the phone.

"Uh, yes someone is following us. Yes, we're on our way to Olive Garden. Please meet us there!" She hung up.

"They'll be there." She said in voice filled with panic.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'm going to do everything in my power to protect you." He said as he made a sharp turn to throw them off, unfortunately it didn't work. They could see the cop lights before they could even see Olive Garden. Draco sped up as much as he could and made it onto the parking lot. The car behind them made it a minute later.

"Stay in here." Draco said before getting out and slamming the door. He wasn't shocked to see Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Lavender getting out of the car.

"Ugh! Pansy you are such a BITCH!" Draco yelled in furry. The cops stood near him to grab him just in case.

"What do you fucking want with me?" He yelled, dangerously close to her face. She held her head high.

"She doesn't deserve you!" She screamed.

"Oh yeah then who does?" He yelled louder then she had. She stepped the last inch between them and kissed him right there on the lips, he immediately pushed her away. This made Hermione happy that he pushed her away right then and there, but angry that the kiss even happened.

"You Bitch!" She yelled getting out of the car.

"Pansy, you are such a slut and I cannot stand you! You're an annoying, selfish, stuck up, conceited bitch and I'm so done with you! You tried to kill my baby countless times, I'm done! Leave me the hell alone!" Pansy had a devilish look on her face.

"Don't forget the car accident." Draco, who had been ready to turn and head back to the car, turned to face her slowly.

"What did you just say?" Pansy smirked.

"The drunk driver, yeah that was all me." Draco gave her a murderous look.

"You mean to tell me, Hermione could have died and it would have been all your fault?" She grinned and nodded. Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"How?" She asked. Pansy shrugged.

"Quiet simple actually. Go to a bar, act like a slut, get him to drive at eighty miles on a fifty mile road and hit your exact car. A drunk guy will always listen to a slut." Hermione gasped.

"You killed an innocent man, and almost killed me because you want Draco for yourself?" Pansy nodded.

"Duh Granger." Crabbe said. Draco stood in front of him.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that. I swear I will kill you!" He yelled.

"Alright guys let's calm down just a bit." One of the cops said. Hermione, who had tears forming in her eyes, had began to shake her head.

"No." Draco and the rest of the group looked at her, waiting for her to speak again.

"No, no. I don't..." Draco took her hands in his.

"Hermione what is it?"

"Draco I'm sorry, I love you, I mean I am in love with you...but if I take that many risks of getting killed because some bitch can't get over you, then I can't be in a relationship like that. I'm sorry." She kissed him on the cheek and ran to get a taxi. Draco pointed at Pansy.

"I hate you! Do you hear me? I fucking hate you! You better leave me alone for the rest of my life, or I will kill you, Pansy. That's a promise." Draco yelled. He got in his car and drove away trying to find Hermione. Pansy sighed.

"Well, I guess that's it for now officers. Thank you though." She tried to walk away, but all the cops had gotten a hold of them.

"Killing a guy while trying to kill someone else, you four are coming with us." The cop said.

-Hermione's POV-

She gave the taxi driver her address and told him to hurry. He sped to her house. She rushed in the door and all the way up to her room not stopping when her parents called after her. Soon there was a knock on the door.

"I know it's late, I know you might kill me for barging into your daughter's room, but I need to do this." Draco said walking past her mum and dad and going into her room. She sat up, tears staining her face.

"What are you-"

"Hermione, listen to me." He said kneeling by her bedside.

"I'm completely in love with you. Like I said tonight I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. The next time she tries something, I'll kill her. All I care about is you and your safety. Will you give me another chance?" She simply nodded and wrapped her arms around him.

**A/N: So this is probably the last chapter for the day. I'm not quite for sure. haha hope you enjoyed the little drama in there. next chapter is a wedding, but it's not Hermione and Draco or Ron and Lizzie, Ron hasn't asked yet. Can you guess who it's going to be? haha please review(:**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: So I'm going to attempt to get this chapter up today. Attempt being the key word there! hah. anyways this weekend is going to be tough with updating. My parents are going to Florida so I'm staying with my sister and my brother-n-law so we'll just have to see how that one goes(: please enjoy and please review(: **

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

Hermione had cried herself to sleep that night. She was so confused. She didn't know which way was up or which way was down. Ginny came over early that morning with what she said was good news. Hermione sat at the kitchen table drinking hot chocolate with her.

"Blaise proposed last night." Ginny said excitedly. Hermione jumped up and gave her best friend a hug.

"Did he really? That is great Gin! I couldn't be more happy for you. You two are perfect for each other." Ginny smiled.

"Yeah I love that big teddy bear. The wedding is this Friday by the way." Hermione's eyes widened.

"Ginny that's only seven days away." She said, shocked that it was so sudden.

"I know, I know. We're ready though. Mum and dad and Blaise's parents are planning everything and they're glad it's happening so soon. You're the maid of honor too and Luna is the maid of honor number two." Ginny said ending with a laugh." Hermione smiled.

"So...how'd the big first date go?" Ginny asked. Hermione sighed.

"I'll tell you, but you might freak out." So she told her everything. By the end of the story, Ginny was pacing the kitchen ready to kill someone.

"I can't believe her! I'm going to kill her!" Draco walked in then.

"Good, you can help me then!" He said giving her a hug. "I heard the good news. Congratulations Gin." She smiled.

For the rest of that week everyone was busy planning the wedding. Whether you were at the Zabini household, the Malfoy Manor, the Granger's home, or the Burrow, there was wedding talk around every corner. Come Thursday evening though everything was set in stone. Hermione sat down beside Ginny at the rehearsal dinner.

"Gin, are you sure about this?" She asked seriously.

"Sure about what?" Ginny asked.

Hermione sighed. She didn't know how to put it.

"Well, rushing into everything. I just don't want you to get hurt." She whispered quietly.

"I know. Thank you Hermione, but I really do love him. I'm ready, I promise." Hermione smiled.

"Well then. I'm ready for you." Luna came up and sat beside Hermione and Hermione's mum was there with a camera.

"Picture of the three musketeers." Hermione sighed, but laughed.

"Always with the camera huh mum?" Her mum rolled her eyes.

"Just smile." The three girls smiled and the picture was taken.

-The next day-

Hermione and Luna exchanged a smile as they watched their best friend walk down the aisle. Lizzie and Stacy were the bridesmaids. Blaise stood, Draco, Harry, Ron, and Neville by his side.

"Pfft, Blaise. If you blow this I'll hurt you." Blaise laughed.

"Don't worry Mione, I'll treat her right. Scout's honor." He said putting up his hand. She giggled. As soon as the ceremony had begun it was over. They were headed to the Zabini mansion for the reception. Hermione smiled as she watched her two best friends take their first dance as a couple. She felt arms wrap around her waist.

"You think that could be us one day?" He asked kissing her shoulder. He messed with the ribbon at the waist of her dress. She smiled.

"If you play your cards right."

"Have I so far?"

"I guess so." He chuckled.

"You are a surprise everyday Hermione Granger." She grinned.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

**-A month later-**

"Gin, maybe we should go to the doctor. Just in case. You know?" Blaise said, trying to reason with his wife. She nodded. The next morning they woke up and went. They went to the hospital that Hermione had been in.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Zabini, but I'm afraid you cannot have children." Ginny felt as though her heart had stopped.

"What?" The doctor nodded sadly. He excused himself and as soon as he did, Ginny collapsed into her husband's arms crying.

"What are we going to do?" She asked in a small voice. He rubbed her back.

"I don't know sweetheart. I really don't know."

-Draco and Hermione-

"Guess what I found out." Harry said walking into the Grangers' kitchen with Ron. Draco and Hermione looked up.

"Pansy and her three goons are in jail." Harry said with a smirk on his face.

"Seriously?" Ron nodded.

"Yeah, after you guys left the restaurant the police took them in for killing that guy while attempting to kill someone else." Hermione shook her head.

"Good, now she can leave Hermione and I alone to live our life." Hermione smiled and nodded at her boyfriend.

"So...I'm asking Liz tonight." Draco raised an eyebrow. He stood and did the guy hug.

"Congratulations man. That's great." Hermione gave him a hug also and told him good luck.

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts Professor Dumbledore was feeding a certain little two year old a bowl of cereal.

"It won't be long little one. It won't be long at all." He said smiling.

"Oh Albus, you and your plans." Professor McGonagall said, smiling anyways. The older man chuckled.

"Oh but Minerva, look how wonderful this has all worked out." The baby made a giggly noise.

"Yeah you tell her. Say Minerva you don't know what you're talking about." The blonde haired brown eyed baby looked up and smiled a smile full of teeth.

**A/N: Don't worry! This is the last one for the day! haha I have to go back to the wonderful world of being a junior in high school :/ Although I wish I could stay home again and continue to write! hah So I hope you all enjoyed and please please review(: OH and I apologize for the whole wedding and first month of Ginny and Blaise's marriage went by quickly, but I'm just wanting to write about Hermione and Draco, but Blaise and Ginny will play a special role in the next couple of chapters. **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: PLEASE READ SO CONFUSION IS ALL CLEARED UP! lol anyways Thank you for all of the reviews, and IgnitingTheFire, I loved how yours started, "Okay...so be warned...this might be a bit long." Hahah I loved that! But your review was really nice, and I'm glad that when you found it you went ahead and read all twenty six chapters! hah so anyways thanks all for reading, and I know the pregnancy thing was a little off, I totally left out by accident, that they had been trying for awhile, even before the wedding. I had wanted to put that in there but I forgot, so they hadn't been trying for just a month, so now that that's all cleared up, Oh! wait one more thing, I got a few messages that asked why they got put in jail, well it's because it was muggle London and the police didn't know any better! Okay enough of my chatting(: haha please enjoy and please review!(:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

-Lizzie and Ron-

"Ron, you didn't have to bring me to such a nice restaurant." Lizzie said. Ron smiled.

"Yes I did." He said pulling her seat out for her. She sat down and stared at the nice Italian restaurant in awe.

"Lizzie...I really love you." He said quietly. She laughed.

"I really love you too Ron. You know that." He smiled nervously.

"Well, we've been dating for awhile," He stood from his chair and kneeled in front of her. She gasped.

"Ron..."

"And, I've known for awhile now. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Everyone in the restaurant had stopped talking, and all eyes were now on Lizzie, waiting patiently for an answer. She smiled.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" She jumped up and hugged Ron and the audience had stood and cheered for the happy couple. Ron and Lizzie felt as though they were in a fairytale.

**-Draco and Hermione-**

"I think we should get a dog." Draco stated one night as he and Hermione sat in her parents' living room.

"Draco, we don't live together." She said laughing. He smiled at the sound.

"I know, but I just, I don't know. I want to be that stereotype of a family." She looked at him, confusion in her eyes.

"What stereotype are you meaning?" She asked. He smiled.

"You know, stay at home wife, husband comes home and says that honey I'm home thing. Two kids, a boy and a girl. And a dog to be the icing on the cake." She sighed a sigh that was full of happiness and contentment.

"You mean to tell me we would have two beautiful children, but your dog would be your prized possession?" He grinned and nodded.

"Draco Malfoy you are not right." She said grinning at the thought of having a family.

**-Blaise and Ginny-**

"Gin are you sure you want to do this?" Blaise asked.

"I want to do this Blaise. If I can't have a child of my own then I will do anything to have a child at all." She said. The woman at the adoption agency in the wizard part of London smiled and handed her a paper. They heard a pop and they turned to see none other then Professor Dumbledore himself.

"I thought you might be here." He said. "I have a proposition for the two of you. Come with me." The two got up, exchanged confused looks but none the less followed the man out of the building.

**-Draco and Hermione-**

Draco was sitting on the floor in front of Hermione who was on the couch. She was reading a book while running her hands through Draco's soft hair. The door bell rang. Hermione sighed, not wanting to get up.

"Don't worry love, I'll get it." Hermione smiled as she watched him get up and walk to the door. He opened it to see Lizzie and Ron.

"Hey weasel, Lizzie." He said smiling. He couldn't get over the habit of calling Harry, Potter, and calling Ron, weasel. They walked in and grinned at their friends.

"She said yes!" Hermione squealed and hugged her cousin.

"Liz that's great!" Draco and Ron stood back.

"Want something to drink?" Draco asked. Ron laughed.

"Yeah anything to get away from the girls!" He said. They walked into the Granger kitchen and sat down at the table.

"That means Potter and I can throw you a bachelor party." Draco said raising his eyes suggestively. Suddenly a hand made contact with the back of his head. He rubbed it and looked at Hermione.

"Oh what the hell was that for?" Ron and Lizzie laughed.

"Well, just because they're getting married does not mean you can hire a stripper." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Goes for you too Ron." Draco laughed.

"Dang Ronnie, just got engaged and she's already bossing you around." Ron pretended to glare at Draco.

"Aren't you the one to talk? You've been bossed around by Mione for eight years in case you forgot!" They both got a slap on the back of the head for that one.

"Oh get over it girls, we're just joking around." The girls made a "Hmmp" sound and walked back into the living room to discuss wedding details.

"When are you going to ask her?" Ron asked. Draco slapped him.

"Shhhh she is in the other room ya know! But I don't know, I mean it's only been two months since we got back together. We had wanted to pretend to start all over, but what kind of normal couple gets engaged after two months?" He asked looking at his drink. Harry popped in then.

"The weird kind."

"Very funny Potter." Harry laughed and sat next to him.

"No, seriously ferret, I think she wouldn't mind you asking her now." Draco sighed and took another sip.

"I don't know...I'm just not for sure."

**-Blaise and Ginny- **

"So do you want to adopt her?" Professor Dumbledore asked. The two looked at each other, then back at the beautiful baby sleeping in the crib next to them. Ginny sighed.

"I just don't want them to be mad, or feel awkward." Professor Dumbledore smiled, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh Miss Weasley, I honestly can say that I feel in my heart, that they won't be mad at all. Under the circumstances, I think they will be happy for you."

"Okay," She looked at Blaise, he smiled and gave her a slight nod.

"We want to adopt her."

**A/N: So, I attempted at giving more character details so I hope it worked well and I hope it was a good chapter(: I hope you all are enjoying the story. Please review and let me know(: **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Okay, so some of you have messaged me about how I am a "Sick and twisted individual" as one of you put it, about how Ginny and Blaise are adopting Elizabeth. Well if you would have given me a chance to get this chapter uploaded you would see that's not exactly the case okay? So I apologize that it is like this for right now, but that's not how its going to be. Sorry, it's how I wanted it. Now, if you still don't like it, then please stop reading and do not send me any more messages talking bad about me. **

**Anyways...for those of you who review nicely and send me nice messages, thank you! I'm really, really glad that you all are enjoying the story. It makes me happy(: so please review if you would like and please enjoy the story! oh and this chapter is dedicated to ****nightshadeprincess567! ****So everyone, please enjoy and review(: hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Blaise stood and smiled at his wife.

"We want him for ourselves though." The professor nodded. Ginny smiled at the little baby boy in her hands.

"Charlie, I want to name him Charlie." Blaise smiled.

"I like it." The professor smiled at the young couple standing before him.

"You two shall be wonderful parents, and please do congratulate Hermione and Draco on the family reunion." He said, handing Elizabeth over to Blaise.

"No prob, but why is the law like that?" Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, why couldn't they adopt their own child?" The professor sighed and then shrugged.

"I really have no idea children, I'm not the head of that department." They nodded and then said good-bye to the professor before leaving. Once they got to their home, Ginny called Hermione.

"Hermione, I've got some news for you." She stated calmly.

"Okay, let's hear it." Hermione said, not knowing what her best friend was about to say.

"Well, I can't tell you yet, but we're coming over right now." With that she hung up the phone leaving her best friend speechless.

-Draco and Hermione-

"What's the matter love?" Draco said stopping his reading and setting his book down. Her parents looked up at her in concern also. She turned to face them.

"Ginny said that she had some news for me and then she just hung up." She sat down next to Draco and he began running his hands through her still curly hair.

"I don't know, you know Gin. She's crazy and random like that sometimes." Hermione sighed at the feeling of his hands running through her hair.

"I know, but you cannot leave Hermione Granger hanging like that."

"Believe us we know." Her parents and Draco said in unison. Just then the door bell rang. There stood Ginny.

"Where's Blaise and what's the news?" Hermione asked. Ginny opened her mouth to speak but closed it. Opened it again. Closed it again. Then her eyes widened and she nodded.

"I know how to word this now. Blaise is getting the news out of the car." Hermione gave Ginny a look of confusion.

"Just go in the living room. I think you should both sit down." The couple did as they were told.

"Did you get us a dog?" Draco asked excitedly.

"Uh...no, but good guess." Ginny said with a quiet laugh. Blaise came in then, two small babies in his hands.

"Gin..." Hermione said slowly wondering if it was possible.

"Hermione, Draco, I would like to reunite you to your daughter. Elizabeth Lynn Granger-Malfoy." Draco's and Hermione's eyes begin to feel with tears. The Granger's stood in shock. Hermione's mum spoke as Blaise handed Hermione her daughter.

"Is this really her?" She asked, close to sobbing. Blaise nodded happily.

"Yes Mrs. Granger this really is your granddaughter."

"But how-" Hermione started to ask cradling her little baby in her arms. Draco ran his finger down the baby's cheek.

"So soft." He whispered to himself. Ginny smiled.

"Well, it's a long story, but to sum it all up, Dumbledore." Hermione and Draco grinned at each other.

"That man really does do the impossible doesn't he?" Everyone agreed. After about twenty minutes Hermione finally noticed Blaise was holding a little boy. She handed Elizabeth off to Draco and stood. She walked over to where Blaise was and sat beside him.

"Who's this little guy?" She asked. Blaise and Ginny grinned at Hermione.

"This is our son Charlie Zachary Zabini." Ginny said proudly. Blaise handed Charlie to Hermione.

"Oh Gin, he's so precious. Don't you just love little babies." Ginny nodded.

"So...not to make this awkward or anything, because I would never do that. When's the wedding?" Blaise asked looking expectantly to Hermione and then to Draco. Mr. and Mrs. Granger's eyes widened.

"Blaise...what-what are you talking about?" Draco asked looking at his best mate seriously.

"Well, I just assumed...since little Liz is back that you know...you would get married." Hermione laughed.

"Blaise, we just got her back. Let's slow the roll here just a minute...you know what I just realized? My cousin, well Ron's fiancé is named Lizzie. Not Elizabeth, just Lizzie. So no one call Elizabeth that. You can call her Liz or Elizabeth. We cannot have two Lizzie." Blaise and Draco stared at her for a minute.

"What?" She asked noticing they were looking at her funny.

"Control freak much?" Draco asked chuckling.

"Change the subject much?" She rolled her eyes at Blaise. "Oh no Granger, I'm serious."

"About?" She asked.

"The wedding. This discussion. Is. NOT. Over." He said smiling and raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh goodness. What have we gotten ourselves in?" Hermione asked laughing and looking at Draco.

"I don't know love...I really don't know." He said, everyone joining into the laughter.

**A/N: Okay, so that was planned since like five chapters ago, I wanted Ginny and Blaise to "Legally" adopt Elizabeth and another baby and then return Elizabeth back to Hermione and Draco. I thought it made it more interesting then Hermione just going and adopting her own baby right as soon as she became older. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this light hearted chapter. I think the dramatic stuff is over with. Please review if you would like(**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews!(: So what are you guys up to? Me? I'm eating a Pizza Hut breadstick. And writing this of course! hahah so please enjoy(: and please review(: So on with chapter 29!**

**Disclaimer: ION "I own nothing"**

Elizabeth had started crying and Hermione and Draco immediately started attending to her. What she had wanted was food. Draco went and got her cereal since she was two and past the little baby food. After she ate she quickly fell asleep. Ginny, Blaise, and Hermione's parents stared in awe at the little family.

"Merlin Hermione. I also have a baby now and I don't even know what's wrong with him as soon as he cries. You're a natural." Hermione smiled at the compliment. Hermione covered the sleeping Elizabeth and went with Ginny into the kitchen. As soon as no one could see or hear them, Hermione wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"Thanks Gin. Thank you so much. Draco and I...we were getting better, but things just can't go back to normal when you go through a situation such as ours. Elizabeth was the missing piece. Ginny grinned.

"Well I am truly honored I could help. It means so much to me that you guys got your baby back. Professor Dumbledore is quite the sneaky one, saying he would take on caring for Elizabeth." The girls laughed.

"So...Hermione. Are you ready to marry Draco again?" Ginny asked cautiously, not knowing if Hermione would snap on her. Hermione, who had made them some hot chocolate, sipped at hers a few times before answering.

"Yes and no. I want us to really get to know each other, and Elizabeth before we rush into any thing drastic such as marriage. I definitely do want it to be him though. He's the one." Hermione said nodding to herself at the last part. Ginny smiled.

"Well, Blaise, Charlie, and I are going to take a trip soon. To America." Hermione's eyes widened.

"America, but that's so far away." Ginny nodded.

"Yes. I know, but we won't be gone to long, and we would like for you three to come with us." Hermione gasped.

"Me in America? Draco, Elizabeth, and me in America? Oh, Gin. It's such a nice offer, but...I just don't know." Ginny sighed quietly.

"I understand, but just please think about it. We're gong to a city called Nashville, it's in a state. Uh Tennessee I think." Hermione nodded.

"Okay, I'll think about it." Ginny let out a quiet squeal.

"But, I'm not making any promises." Draco and Blaise walked in.

"Your parents have gotten attached to the little one's." Blaise said smiling. Hermione laughed.

"My mum and dad are suckers for babies. The both of those little ones are going to be extremely spoiled."

"So...what are we doing for sleeping arrangements?" Draco asked.

"We could stay at the Manor, but I don't mind if you don't want to." He continued.

"Oh! That's right, your parents. We need to get them over here."

-20 minutes later-

"Oh Lucius, look at our beautiful grandchild and basically our nephew." Narcissa said grinning at her husband who was holding Elizabeth on his lap. She couldn't sit still.

"Da-" She stuttered out.

"What'd she just say?" Draco asked standing up. Hermione smiled.

"Draco, she didn't say anything." He narrowed his eyes.

"Uh hello, she is a two year old, one that we haven't seen for awhile, might I add. For all we know she could be a real chatterbox. She said something, I promise you."

"Dad-dy." Draco stood and Hermione's head snapped back at the child in her boyfriend's dad's arms.

"She just said daddy." Draco whispered. Blaise's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

"But...how? I mean she's only known you all for about an hour and she was asleep for half of it." Suddenly the heard a pop and Professor Dumbledore was standing in the Granger living room.

"That, I can answer." He stated smiling at everyone, how he knew when he was needed, was beyond all of the people in the room.

"I would show her your picture and tell her that you were her mum and that you were her dad."

"Ohhhhh..." Everyone said in unison. They all laughed. Draco picked up Elizabeth and spun her around.

"That's my girl!" He said kissing her on the forehead. Everyone stayed until about ten, Blaise and Ginny had already been to the Weasley's house to introduce Charlie, but now they needed to see Blaise's parents. The Malfoy's had also gone home too. Draco, Hermione, and Elizabeth were to stay at the Granger household for a week and then the Malfoy Manor for the next week. It was going to be like that until they got married again.

"Can we get a puppy?" Draco asked coming out of Hermione's bathroom. He laid down on the bed and stared at Elizabeth in her baby crib. He smiled. Hermione laughed quietly.

"We'll see."

"Tomorrow?"

"Watch it Draco." Hermione said smiling in the now dark room.

"We're getting a freaking puppy Granger whether you like it or not." He mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

**So that is chapter twenty nine, can you believe it! We're going to be entering the thirties! I hope it's still good and has reason to continue! So please review(: **


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the lovely reviews(: I am always excited to see new ones! I am glad you guys are liking the story! Hope you like this chapter! Please review(: **

**Disclaimer: ION hah**

Hermione woke up the next morning because of something wet and cold was touching her face.

"What is that?" She mumbled to herself. She rubbed her eyes to clear them and then opened to see what was invading her personal space. There, sitting on her bed, was a small golden retriever puppy with a red bow tied around its neck.

"DRACO!" She called.

"Hi dear." He said, smiling and poking his head into the room. She groaned.

"I thought we hadn't made a decision on the puppy yet." He shrugged.

"Well, I at least thought we could pick it out together." He simply smiled and handed her something that she recognized immediately.

"Last night, I couldn't sleep all that great. I found this on your desk over there. I asked your mum this morning, she said you're a sucker for golden retrievers." Hermione sighed and pet the puppy.

"I am. I guess we can keep it." He grinned.

"Thanks mum!" He said making her laugh. Just then her parents walked in holding the baby.

"We're going Christmas shopping, I was wondering if you might want to come." Her mum said. Hermione laughed.

"Mum, Christmas isn't but a month away. We usually don't go until the last minute." Her mum smiled at her only daughter.

"I've got a granddaughter to buy for this time." Hermione pulled the blankets back and stood, stretching in the process.

"Okay, we'll come." Her parents left, giving them both time to get showers and get ready for the day.

"So...did Blaise happen to mention anything to you about a trip?" Hermione asked quietly. Draco looked up.

"Yeah, he did actually. To America?" Hermione nodded. He sat down.

"Such a long ways away. Our parents wouldn't want to be away from Liz for that long." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I don't know, we'll talk about it tonight love." He said kissing her on her temple. He stood and went into the guest bathroom so Hermione could use her bathroom to get ready in. Once everyone was ready they left and headed to a restaurant for an early breakfast. While eating Hermione's mum looked at her.

"So, dear, what would you like for Christmas?" She asked. Hermione stared at nothing in particular while eating a bite of her pancakes.

"I don't quite know yet mum. I just feel so content, that there's not much I want." She said twirling her ring necklace around her fingers. Draco smiled, he was glad she still wore his wedding band with Elizabeth's ring on the gold chain. Hermione's mum sighed.

"Well, I'll find something for you." Once breakfast was finished they all piled into the Granger's car.

"Mommy..." Hermione's eyes snapped to her child sitting in the car seat between her and Draco.

"She just said mommy!" Hermione said, excitement feeling her. Draco smiled and kissed Hermione's hand.

"Oh that's so great!" Hermione's dad said happily. They drove to the first store and shopped around for awhile.

"Hermione Granger?" Hermione turned at the sound of her name. Elizabeth, who was now walking, tried to make Hermione continue walking, but her mommy wouldn't budge.

"Eric Wilkes?" He nodded coming closer and taking Hermione into a hug. Draco cast a look towards her parents and her mum wore an angry look and her dad looked a little ticked off. He stayed quiet though.

"How have you been? Oh, I see you have a daughter." Eric said looking at the small child, who was now hiding behind her daddy. Draco rustled the small amount of hair on her head with his hand. It was a small, but nice gesture showing Elizabeth everything was okay.

"Yes, Eric. This is my daughter Elizabeth." Draco stiffened at the word my.

"And, this is my husband Draco." She said, Draco felt so good at that moment.

"But, you do not wear a wedding ring." Hermione pulled the necklace into his view.

"Oh, well then. It was good seeing you again Hermione." With that Eric walked in the other direction.

"Who was he?" Draco asked, finally.

"An old friend." She said, looking directly at her parents begging them to be quiet. The dad snorted.

"An old _boyfriend. _That I wanted to kill very much." Draco smirked at the dad.

"I like you Mr. Granger." Hermione's dad put his arm around Draco.

"I like you too son." That was the moment for Hermione, she realized she was finally ready. She wanted to get married. Now, the real question. Was Draco ready?

**A/N: Not to much happening in this chapter, just a little bit more about the characters and how they react. Hope you all enjoyed. Please review(: **


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: So thank you for the reviews(: I love reading them(: I hope you enjoy this chapter! Just a few cute moments(: haha and this chapter is dedicated to IgnitingTheFire for helping me decide on a puppy name! So enjoy everyone(: and please review(:**

**Disclaimer: ION**

"So, have you come up with any names yet?" Draco asked looking at the little puppy on his lap. Hermione bit her lip.

"Not really. I like the name Lucky. What do you think?" She asked while she was putting Elizabeth's hair in a ponytail.

"I like it." Draco said.

"Yeah, I do too." Ginny and Blaise said in unison. Harry and Stacy agreed also. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Still think Ronwina is a good name."

"Weasel, Ronwina can be the name for your child, not mine, and not my dog either!" Draco said laughing. Ron sighed.

"Just a thought." Lizzie laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's okay won-won." They all grew quiet as they watched Ron's eyes widen. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna shared a knowing look and giggled.

"You told her Lavender's pet name for me didn't you?" He asked pointing at the three girls. Neville cleared his throat.

"Actually, won-won, the girls had me tell her so they couldn't be blamed." Ron just laughed at his friends.

"So, how's the wedding planning going you two?" Ginny asked picking up Charlie off of the blanket on the floor. She took a bottle Blaise had made up and started feeding the baby. Ron sighed.

"Here we go again." Draco smirked.

"That bad huh Ronnie?" Harry moved over so he could listen better.

"You guys have no idea what it's like with her! Everything has to be perfect!"

"Heard that!" Lizzie said from her spot on the couch.

"You were supposed to!" Ron said grinning at her.

"Sounds like Hermione." Draco said smiling over at his girlfriend. He was sprawled out on the floor playing with Lucky, who had become rather hyper since Draco had brought her home.

"Wedding planning can be rather stressing." Draco said. Ron merely nodded, lost in thoughts.

"Hey, let's go in the kitchen." Harry said. Draco and Ron stood and followed. Blaise noticed this and went to the kitchen to join them.

"What's up?" Draco asked Harry once they were in the room.

"When are you going to ask her?" Harry asked.

"I don't really know. I think she's ready, I heard her talking to her mum the other night saying if I asked her the next day she would say yes. All I have to do is figure out how to get the ring off of her." Harry nodded. Blaise shrugged.

"Well, does she take it off when she gets a shower?" Ron asked. Draco thought for a moment.

"Yeah, if she didn't then the chain might look worn out from exposure to the water." He answered. Harry smiled.

"Well, just sneak it from the bathroom. You should let Lucky, or Elizabeth give it to her. You could be standing behind her with a dozen roses or something." Draco smiled.

"I like that idea. Maybe, I could have Elizabeth holding the box, and Lucky could have a bow or something around her neck that says 'Let's get married?' or something like that and then I could be behind her." The boys nodded and all high fived Draco, wishing him good luck. For he had decided it would be done the next morning.

Everyone had gone home and Draco, Hermione, and her parents were sitting in the living room with Elizabeth.

"Ma, pa!" Hermione's mum and dad had recently acquired those names as their labels for grandma and grandpa.

"Yes, Elizabeth." Hermione's mum said bending down to the two year olds height.

"Juice!" Hermione's dad chuckled.

"I'll get her some more, hon. You sit down." Hermione smiled at her parents.

"I hope, when Draco and I are you guys' age, I hope we'll still be as in love as you are." Hermione's mum smiled.

"You will be."

"Yeah Hermione, how could you fall out of love with me?" Draco asked smirking.

"Mum, I would like you to meet the Draco Malfoy I grew up with." Hermione said causing her mum and Draco to laugh. She smiled down at Elizabeth.

"Liz, do you like your new puppy?" Elizabeth grinned at Lucky then looked back.

"Yes mommy." Hermione smiled. She lifted up her hair.

"Draco take my necklace off will you? I'm going to go get a shower." Draco did as she asked. Once she left the room he took her wedding ring off of the chain and slipped it into his pocket.

"What'd you do that for?" He mentally slapped himself. He thought he had gotten the ring unnoticed.

"Ugh, I..." Mrs. Granger smiled.

"You're going to ask Hermione to marry you again aren't you?" Draco simply smiled and nodded.

"That's great Draco!" Her mum said hugging him.

"What's all the fuss about? Here ya go Liz bear." Mr. Granger said handing Elizabeth her juice. She smiled and gladly took it and started taking big gulps of it.

"Whoa slow down there Liz." Draco said. He didn't want the juice to go down wrong and her start choking.

"So anyways. What's all the fuss about?" Draco smiled at Mrs. Granger.

"I'm asking Hermione to marry me tomorrow." Mr. Granger grinned and held out his hand, which Draco shook.

"Welcome to the family...uh...again!" He said not knowing how to put it. Draco explained the plan on how he was going to do it.

"It's an adorable way Draco. You know her, always loves cute things like that." Mrs. Granger said.

"You really think she'll like it? I mean it's simple, but in a way that's like her, she likes things simple." Mr. Granger nodded.

"I think she'll love it." Hermione came in then and held out her hand.

"Necklace please." Draco handed it to her, hoping she wouldn't notice the missing ring. She put it on herself this time. She held it in her hand for a minute after putting it on.

"Mommy! I drawed a picture for you!" Elizabeth said happily. Hermione picked it up then.

"Oh it's beautiful Liz! Thank you! Mommy's going to go put it on ma and pa's fridge. How about that?" Liz nodded looking proud of herself. As soon as Hermione left the room Draco let out a sigh of relief, she hadn't noticed.

"Thanks Liz! You helped daddy out." He said picking up the two year old and tickling her. He was thankful she had distracted Hermione. He couldn't wait till the next day. It was going to be all about Hermione and he was going to make sure she felt special.

**A/N: Wonder what Draco has planned for her(: Hope you enjoyed and please review(: I know this chapter probably wasn't as good as previous chapters, but it had to be written to get to the next chapter(: hah so please review :P**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Don't really have much to say...haha oh well. please enjoy and please review(: **

**Disclaimer: ION**

Draco woke up the next morning feeling nervous. He had the whole day planned out for Hermione. He couldn't wait until she was awake.

"Daddy!" He heard. He stood and stretched before walking over to the crib.

"Liz, you wanna help daddy make breakfast for mommy, ma, and pa?" Draco asked looking at his daughter. Her eyes lit up and she nodded excitedly.

"Okay!" Draco said with excitement, but he was quiet. He didn't want to wake anyone. He picked up Liz and set her on the floor, letting her walk along side him. Once they got into the kitchen, he pulled up a chair so Liz could help at the sink.

"Did you know we're going to go see your nana and papa tomorrow. We're going to stay at their house for a week and then come back to ma and pa's." Liz hopped up and down.

"Sleep over!" Draco chuckled.

"Yeah a sleep over. Here will you hold this egg for me?" She nodded and took the egg, happy to help. Draco walked over to the cupboard by the stove and got out the flour. After mixing everything together, he turned back to Liz and had to laugh at the sight. She had noticed chocolate chips sticking out of the cabinet above her and was currently trying to hop up to get them.

"What do you need those for?"

"Choco-late chip pancakes." Draco laughed at the way she said chocolate and reached up to get them. He mixed a handful or two into the batter before turning back to his daughter.

"How's that chef?" Liz nodded.

"Good job daddy." He smiled and kissed her on the head. Once the pancakes were done he sat the table.

"You go wake up ma and pa first, then we'll go wake up mommy." He said to her. Liz ran off down the hall and into her grandparents' room.

"MA, PA wake up! We have pancakes!" Draco smiled as he heard his daughter's happiness.

"Okay! That sounds great. Oh, good morning Draco. Didn't think you were the one up. Usually Hermione does all the cooking." Mrs. Granger said smiling at him.

"Special day remember." Mr. Granger grinned at him.

"Okay, Liz, go wake up mommy." Draco went back to the kitchen to let Lucky out the back door so she could go play outside while they ate.

"Morning guys." Hermione said stifling a yawn.

"Morning hon. Sleep well?" Her father asked. She nodded as she sat down beside Liz's high chair.

"Liz did you help daddy make these pancakes?" Liz nodded at her mommy and smiled when Hermione kissed her cheek. She giggled as she watched Draco make a clown face on her pancake with butter.

"There ya go Lizard." Draco said handing the plate to her. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I really wish you wouldn't call her that." She said, laughing none the less. Draco grinned at his girlfriend.

"She likes it. I like it. So we're all good." He said, shoving a bite of pancakes into his mouth.

"So, mum, are you all finished with Christmas shopping?" Hermione asked once they had all went to sit in the living room.

"Yep, all finished."

"Well, then what are we doing today?" She asked.

"Well, I don't know what Liz, your mum, dad, and I are doing. But you my dear are going shopping." Draco said. Hermione looked at him, confusion all over her face.

"Explain please."

"I have a special family date planned tonight for you and Liz. You need a new outfit. Your mum already bought a new dress for Liz." Hermione groaned.

"I don't wanna go." Draco laughed.

"Quit whining. You're going. Now go get a shower, Luna, Lizzie, Stacy, and Ginny should be here soon."

Once Hermione had gotten ready the girls headed out. They shopped for a total of three hours before finding a long sleeve black dress that would look great on Hermione. Once they were finished it was around three. Which worked out because Draco had reservations at an Italian restaurant for four that evening. He waited downstairs while the girls helped get Hermione and Liz ready. Luna, Stacy, Lizzie, and Ginny came downstairs.

"May we present to you Hermione and Liz." Draco stood when Hermione and their daughter entered the room. Hermione was wearing the dress along with high heels. She had her hair tied back into a very pretty and curly half ponytail and had a little bit of make up on. Liz was wearing a light pink dress that had flowers on it and her hair was done in pig tails.

"Bye Liz bear, you guys have fun tonight." Hermione's parents stood waving at the door as their daughter, her boyfriend, and their granddaughter ran off into the dark of the night.

"So where are we going exactly?" Hermione asked as they dove through muggle London.

"Oh, just a small family owned Italian restaurant."

They got to the restaurant and ate a nice dinner. Draco was growing more and more nervous on the way home. His cell phone rang.

"Hello." He said into the phone, knowing it was Hermione's mum.

"It's ready." She said. He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Okay, we're on our way."

"Who was that?" Hermione asked once he had gotten off the phone.

"Oh, just your mum. Wondering if we were on our way." He stated as if he had rehearsed that line. They got home and Draco opened Hermione's door and got Liz out of her car seat.

"We go to your parent's tomorrow." Hermione said as they walked up to the house.

"Yeah." Draco said, unbelievably nervous by now. She smiled at Liz in her arms.

"I can't wait to see them really interact with her as grandparents."

"Mhmmm." They had gotten inside then and Draco turned to Hermione.

"Why don't we go sit outside on the swing?" He offered.

"Uh. Sure." Hermione said heading for the back door. She gasped once they were out in the back yard. There was a pond, that hadn't been there before. There were also lights hanging on the fence.

"Oh, Draco this looks gorgeous out here." There was a table with two wine glasses. He walked over to the table and poured wine into them.

"Daddy look what I have." Liz said, as planned.

"Hermione, I can't turn around. Will you see what she has?" He asked. She walked over and pulled what looked like a ring box from her daughter's small hand. She opened it up and gasped once again.

"Draco-" She said turning to see him standing behind her with a dozen roses in hand and Lucky standing beside him. A sign was hanging loosely around her neck. Indeed it did say, "Let's get married?"

"Whattaya say Hermione? Do you want to get married?" He asked handing her the flowers which she took smiling.

"I-I..."

**A/N: Wasn't that just cute how he asked? A lot of you said you wanted more detail, so I hope this was good. Not as face paced as normal. Hope you like the little cliff hanger there(: haha so I am hoping you all enjoyed and I am also hoping you'll all review(: hah please and thank you :P **


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Wow! So I got a review almost ten minutes after posting the last chapter! I think that's the quickest feedback I've ever gotten! hah so I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please review(:**

**Disclaimer: ION**

Hermione couldn't find the right words.

"I-I..." Draco stood then. He didn't know whether he would need to run out fast or not. Her not answering was making him quite nervous and already a minute had gone by.

"I don't know what to say." She got out finally. He smiled nervously. She had never seen him this unconfident.

"How about a yes? He asked hopefully." He said in third person making Hermione giggle. Liz looked at her parents.

"Say yes mommy." Hermione smiled down at her daughter and mouthed okay.

"Yes! I would love to marry you Draco!" Draco picked her up and spun around while a crowd of people stood behind them clapping. The bunch included her parents, his parents, Neville and Luna, Harry and Stacy, Ron and Lizzie, Ginny, Blaise, and Charlie. Everyone engulfed the engaged couple in a huge group hug. Hermione's mum and dad hugged their daughter and told her how happy they were for her. Neville brought out a cake that said congratulations Draco and Hermione in big bright letters. Everyone laughed and had a good time for the next hour and a half. Once everyone had gone things got calmed down and they put Liz to sleep.

"That was quite the proposal Mr. Malfoy." Hermione said laying her head on his shoulder.

"Why thank you. I do have to admit though, you had me quite nervous. You didn't answer as quick as I was hoping." She smiled.

"Want to know why?" He simply nodded. She sat up and curled her feet beneath her. She took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Draco, I've thought about all that we have been through. We became a couple, got pregnant, thought we lost the baby, had the baby, the baby was taken away from us, I got into an accident, we got reunited because of that, we slowly started a relationship, and here we are now. You proposed to me. I thought about all of that in that one minute before I answered." She said quietly.

Draco looked over to his beautiful daughter sound asleep in her crib.

"She's a good little two year old isn't she?" Hermione asked. Draco grinned and nodded.

"We have been through a lot haven't we?" He asked taking her hand in his. She nodded.

"That we have, most couples have not gone through near as much as we have. I still don't know how we made it."

"You're strong Hermione. That's how." He said smiling up at her. They talked for a little while longer before falling asleep, both with huge grins on their faces.

-THE NEXT MORNING-

"Good morning future Mrs. Malfoy." Draco said, seeing the sheets ruffling around.

"Morning." She said in a yawn.

"We leave for my parent's house today." She smiled.

"We do. I guess we better start packing. Mum is going to go insane without us for a week." Draco chuckled as he got Liz out of her crib and started getting her dressed.

"Well, just imagine how she'll be when we move out officially." Hermione threw her head back in a laugh.

"She'll manage." She said grinning at Draco. They finished packing, ate a quick breakfast and were soon about to go to the Malfoy Manor.

"Good bye! My babies are leaving me, all three of you." Mrs. Granger said kissing Draco on the cheek and then hugging her daughter.

"We'll be back on Sunday mum, promise."

"But that's seven days away!" Her mum said laughing! Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh well, you've still got dad!" They all laughed and her parents let them leave.

-MALFOY MANOR-

"Oh! Hermione, Draco!" Narcissa said hugging both and then bending to hug her granddaughter.

"Hi mum." Draco said kissing her on the cheek. "Where's father?" He asked looking around the large room, seeing no sign of his father.

" Oh, he's in the study, he'll be out in a few minutes. Hi Liz!" She exclaimed happily.

"Hi nana." Liz said looking up and smiling at the woman. Narcissa smiled.

"Splitting image of the both of you."

"Hello Draco, Hermione, and would you look at that. There's my beautiful granddaughter I've been waiting all afternoon to see." Lucius said picking Liz up. She giggled when he tickled her.

"So did you guys have a good week at your parent's Hermione?" He asked as they all sat down to dinner.

"Yes, and they say hello." Lucius smiled. It was still a little odd for Hermione, to see him so kind, not that she was complaining though.

"So, have you two started wedding planning yet?" Narcissa asked, truly excited that they were getting married again. Hermione's eyes widened.

"No, not yet. Now that we don't have one on the way, we're going to take it a little slower this time." She answered causing everyone to laugh.

"I bet you were surprised though, that he was proposing to you." Narcissa asked. Hermione nodded and grinned.

"Yes, it was wonderful. I didn't answer right away though and he was getting a little nervous." Lucius laughed at that and Draco scoffed.

"Was not." He mumbled. His mother laughed and patted his hand.

"Hermione probably thought it was cute hon." She told her son. He laughed.

"Yes, real adorable." Lucius said joining the laughter.

"So mother, uh Blaise and Ginny invited Hermione and I to go to America with them." Draco said suddenly, Hermione jumped slightly at the random conversation change. They still hadn't fully discussed it themselves.

"Oh, really. America. Such a new experience that would be. How long and when are you going?" Lucius asked, genuinely interested. Draco sighed.

"Well, we haven't decided if we are going. They said they're leaving two weeks after Christmas. They'll be gone for just a week." Narcissa nodded.

"Well, that is not that long. I don't think it would hurt." She stated nodding.

"What about wedding planning though? We will have been engaged for almost two months since it's just November first now." Hermione said getting a little stressed already.

"Don't worry we'll figure it out." Draco said reassuringly.

-LATER THAT NIGHT-

Hermione pulled back the covers and settled into the bed. Ginny had called that night to inform her that Ron, Lizzie, Luna, Neville, Harry, and Stacy were all attending the trip as well. Hermione groaned in frustration as she flopped down on the bed. Draco came out of the bathroom then.

"What's wrong love?" He asked laying next to her.

"Ginny called while you were taking a shower. The whole group is going." She stated. Draco nodded, thinking.

"Well, you mentioned wedding planning. Well, look at it this way. Ron and Lizzie are going and we leave January 8th. Their wedding is on Valentine's day." Hermione nodded.

"True."

"So what do you think?" He asked trying to read her facial expressions.

"Well, I guess we're going to America!" She said happily. He grinned and hugged her.

"It's going to be amazing. Just us and our friends for a week of fun. Liz and Charlie will have fun too." Hermione got up and kissed Liz on her forehead.

"Good night Liz. Mommy loves you." Draco did the same and they both then went to sleep excited about the next couple months.

**A/N: Okay, so I have a question. Actually two. Do you want me to continue at this pace or speed it up. like speed up Christmas and the trip to America or continue it with this pace? Please answer! That' one is a big question that I need your help with. Okay actually I have another question to add. Second, what do you want them to do while they are in Nashville, Tennessee? and third do you all still like the story? please answer all three in a review!(: please and thank you!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: So thank you all for the reviews/advice! It was much appreciated(: I hope you all enjoy this chapter :P Please review(: **

**Disclaimer: ION**

The next couple of weeks were devoted to Christmas and wedding plans. There was one week till Christmas and Draco, Hermione, and Liz were back at the Malfoy Manor again.

Draco groaned and put his head in his hands. How hard could this be? He had asked that question to himself probably a hundred times, and still had yet to find the answer.

"Hermione, I think we need to have it on a Saturday." He said calmly. It was a Friday morning and they had just gotten done eating lunch. Liz was in their room for a nap and her parents were over at the Malfoy Manor so all parents could be present during wedding planning.

"Okay fine. Pick one. Any Saturday your little heart desires." She said in an obviously annoyed tone. He sighed and flipped the calendar open once again.

"I think we should have an October wedding. I've always been fond of the fall season." He stated quietly. Hermione actually smiled.

"I like that idea. I love Fall too. So that works." She wrote on a piece of paper to make note of that.

"Well, our Saturday options are...the sixth, the thirteenth, the twentieth, and the twenty-seventh. So what do you think?" He asked looking at her. She bit her lip in concentration.

"The twentieth. I don't like odd numbers." Draco smirked at the answer she gave him, but circled the twentieth anyways.

"Mommy! Mommy!" They heard Liz call. Hermione stood and rushed to their guest room. Liz was sitting up in her crib, tears coming down her face.

"Oh sweetie. What happened? A bad dream?" Hermione asked picking her up and rubbing the little girl's back. She felt Liz nod. She went over to the rocking chair and within minutes Liz was back to sleep. She put her in the crib and turned off the light, but left the door open. Draco looked up as she sat back down.

"Bad dream." She stated. Everyone simply nodded.

"So. Mum, Narcissa. What's next?" Hermione asked. Yes, she had done this before, but basically Molly, her mum, and Narcissa took over for her.

"Guest list." Her mum said with a sigh. She hated that part most. Narcissa easily agreed.

"I kind of want a small wedding." Hermione said, almost asked. She didn't know if that would be okay with everyone.

"Fine with me." Draco said. They all set away, even the parents, writing lists of who they wanted to be there.

Their final list was:

1. Lucius Malfoy

2. Narcissa Malfoy

3. Wendell Granger

4. Monica Granger

5. Marie Wilkens (Hermione's aunt)

6. John Wilkens (Uncle)

7. Harry Potter (Groomsmen)

8. Blaise Zabini (Best man)

9. Ron Weasley (Groomsmen)

10. Neville Longbottom (Groomsmen)

11. Ginny Zabini ( Maid of honor 1)

12. Luna Longbottom (Maid of honor 2)

13. Stacy Michaels (Bridesmaid)

14. Lizzie Wilkens (Bridesmaid)

15. Arthur Weasley

16. Molly Weasley

17. Fred Weasley (+ guest)

18. George Weasley (+ guest)

19. Bill Weasley (+ guest)

20. Percy Weasley (+ guest)

21. Charlie Weasley (+ guest)

22. Charlie Zabini and Liz Granger-Malfoy of course!

Ginny and Blaise had come over that night for dinner. Ginny was so excited. Charlie, Percy, and Bill were coming back from Romania. She hadn't told Charlie that she had named her son after him. The reason for that, was that Charlie had helped Ginny get through a very rough patch she went through after the war.

"So you have everyone on the list right?" Ginny asked eating a bite of pasta. "This is very good by the way." Draco grinned.

"It's because I cooked it." He said proudly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He stirred the noodles big whoop. I cooked it." She said laughing. "But anyways yes. We do have everyone on the list." She said happily.

"You excited for your brothers coming back tomorrow?" Hermione asked taking a sip of her wine. Lucius and Narcissa had eaten an early dinner so Hermione and Draco could have time with their friends. Liz and Charlie were also becoming fast friends, even though Charlie was just one.

"Yes! Very excited." Ginny said. She smiled happily.

"We're having a welcome back party and you all are invited. Your parents too." She said looking at both of them, letting Draco know that the Malfoys were more then welcome to join them.

"Okay, we'll be there."

-THE NEXT EVENING-

"Hermione, are you ready?" Draco asked whining. She came down the stairs then.

"Yes, calm down." They all apparated to the Weasley's place. Hermione's parents had just gotten there themselves.

"Hey Liz bear. Come to pa." Her dad said grinning at his granddaughter running to him. After only a few minutes into the party, they heard voices outside the door. They all stood waiting patiently. The door opened.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled startling Bill, Percy, and Charlie. They all grinned and everyone started hugging each of them. Soon they all sat down to dinner and the room was filled with laughter from their stories.

"Well I just thought the whole thing was hilarious! I mean Percy sees it and just takes off running!" Bill said finishing up one of their many stories. Charlie was to busy playing with his nephew, he had only been home and he had grown attached to 'lil Charlie as he liked to call him. He also called him his 'Mini me.'

"Molly, I think we're gonna head out." Hermione said coming up behind her. Mrs. Weasley turned and gave her a hug.

"Well, thanks for coming! Oh and everyone's Christmas gift will be in the mail so keep a look out."

"Yours will be too." Hermione said grinning.

Draco, Hermione, and Liz were all glad to be back at the manor. They were all extremely exhausted.

"I can't believe Christmas is just a week away." Hermione said snuggling into bed next to Draco. They had both given Liz good night kisses, but she was fast asleep.

"I know, just goes to show you how quick time really flies. Before we know it we'll be married again." She smiled. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, we need to start looking for a house now." She said, the thought just now coming to her.

"I actually forgot about that." She laughed.

"Me too. Oh well, we'll find one eventually." He nodded, but was starting to fall asleep already. The week at Draco's parents had flown by and they were going to be returning to Hermione's for Christmas, but the Malfoy's were throwing the Christmas dinner at their house and had invited the Grangers over for it. Hermione was excited for the upcoming week.

**A/N: Well, I hope that wasn't to boring or anything. I wanted to add a little wedding detail in before the main planning kicks in. Then I wanted to have a welcome home party for the eldest Weasley boys. And soon it's going to be Christmas! Can you believe it...this is chapter thirty-four! I never thought this story was going to be this long, hope you all are enjoying reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it! :D Please tell me what you think of this story AKA REVIEW PLEASE!(: (: (: (: **


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! Please keep reading and definitely review(: they make me happy :P Hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: ION**

"Hermione. Hermione. Hermioneeee. GRANGER!" Draco yelled finally getting her up. She jumped up real quick.

"What?" She asked. He smirked.

"Merry Christmas!" He said happily, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" They got up and got Liz awake before going out to the kitchen where her parents were cooking a delicious smelling breakfast.

"Morning mum, dad. Merry Christmas." She said hugging both of them.

"Merry Christmas to both of you." Her mum hugged Draco.

"And a merry Christmas to you too Liz!" Her mum said picking her granddaughter up and hugging her close.

"Choco-late pancakes?" She asked hopefully.

"Not this time Liz bear. Your daddy used all of the chocolate chips up." Mr. Granger said grinning at Draco.

"Blame this on me huh?" Draco asked chuckling anyways. Liz glared though.

"Daddy!" She said angrily. Draco tried not to laugh at the pout on her face. He bit his lip.

"I'm sorry Lizard. Daddy won't do it again I promise. Okay?" She made a noise that sounded like she was still unpleased and Hermione came to pick her up and put her in the high chair. They heard sizzling and Hermione then rushed to the stove.

"Dad you're going to let the bacon burn if you don't stay over here."

"Well, darlin, why do you think only you and your mother do the cooking?" He asked laughing. She rolled her eyes but smiled at her dad.

"So who gets to open the first present?" Her mum asked once they sat down to breakfast?

"I don't know yet. Oh and don't forget we're all invited to the Malfoys, the Weasley's are also invited as well as the Zabini family." Hermione reminded.

"Yeah, we haven't forgotten."

"Bumble bee got me a dress last year." Liz spoke up. They all looked at each other in confusion. Who the heck was Bumble bee?

"Who's Bumble bee Lizard?" Draco asked his daughter curiously.

"The tall man with the furry chin." They all sat there still not realizing until a few minutes later.

"Oh! She probably means Dumbledore. Wonder where she got Bumble bee?" Hermione asked laughing.

"Dumble. Bumble. They rhyme smart one." Draco said knocking Hermione lightly on the head. She swatted his arm away.

"Oh shut up Draco." She smiled at him though. Once everyone was finished eating they moved into the living room to open presents.

"Hermione you can open first. Here is your father and mine's gift for you." Her mother said handing her a beautifully wrapped gift. Hermione opened it quickly and brought out two cashmere sweaters.

"Oh mum they're beautiful and my favorite color." She said admiring the fact that they were both different shades of purple.

"Open mine next." Draco said handing her a big, long box. Hermione need her father's help when opening it. Once it was fully revealed Hermione got tears in her eyes. It was a huge picture frame that was supposed to resemble a family tree. It had Draco's parents and her parents and both of them underneath them. Then, of course, Liz was underneath her and Draco. There were two more slots, Hermione had said she wanted three children. Off to the side was pictures of their extended family. All of the Weasleys, the Zabinis, Harry, Stacy, and Lizzie. At the top of the photo frame it said "Our Family." And of course the pictures were all moving. Liz's had to be the cutest though, she was swaying side to side in her high chair, music had been put on and she was dancing to it. It definitely got the "Cutest picture award."

"Oh Draco, it's a beautiful gift. I love it! Thank you so much!" She said giving him a quick kiss and hugging him close.

"Okay mum, dad, Draco and I kind of got you a combined gift." She handed them a small gift. They opened it to find that it was airplane tickets to Italy.

"I know you've always wanted to go." Her mum got tears in her eyes as she hugged her daughter and Draco. Her dad hugged her and shook Draco's hand.

"Thank you, this means a lot." He said happily.

"Best for last!" Hermione said looking at Liz who started giggling.

"Here's your gift from mommy and daddy." Liz struggled opening it so Draco helped her. Once they were finished they seen that it was a kitchen and play house set.

"Yaaaay! It's gonna be fun!" She said excitedly hopping up and down while trying, already to open up the box.

"Hold on Lizard, you still got ma and pa's gift that you have to open." Draco said getting the gift from Mr. Granger. It also was a rather large box. Liz opened it just as excitedly to find a Barbie doll house.

"Oh! Thank you ma and pa!'" She said squealing in excitement. They all played with Liz and her new toys for the rest of the day. Soon it was time to leave for the dinner at the Malfoys. Liz was excited, more people meant more gifts!

**A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed the first part of their holiday fun(: Thank you to my best friend Jess who came up with the random, last minute, nick name for Professor Dumbledore. Her and her crazy ideas :D Please, Please, Please review :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Okay, so some of you left reviews or messaged me about two different things that did not happen in the last chapter. The deal with Santa Clause. So I was wanting Liz and Charlie to experience Santa together. So they will get their Christmas gifts from Santa this chapter at the dinner. Hermione's gift to Draco also happens during this chapter, it has something to do with his wedding band. As for Mr. and Mrs. Granger's gift to Draco, it's combined with Narcissa's and Lucius' gift for him. The parents went all together for his gift. The reason why none of this has been mentioned before, is simply because it was supposed to be a secret(: sorry if this disappoints any of you, and I would go back and change small stuff but I am to far in this story to do that now...and as a reviewer once said "This story should be for you and your fans." And honestly I like how this has turned out so far. So for all of you who do enjoy it, thank you so much for going on the long journey of this story! hah so please review and most of all please enjoy(: **

**Disclaimer: ION **

"Okay Lizard, are you ready to go inside and see everyone at the party?" Draco asked his daughter. She nodded excitedly and everyone laughed. He knocked on the door, allowing his mum to have the chance to see everyone's faces when they see how everything is decorated. She opened the door smiling brightly, obviously very excited.

"Mum, father." Draco said grinning at both of his parents. He leaned down and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas mum." He said happily. She smiled at her only son.

"A merry Christmas to you too." Hermione smiled at the nice moment between Draco and his mum. Narcissa shuffled everyone inside, away from the cold. There was a huge Christmas tree right in the middle of the room.

"Everyone, if you would be seated. It is time for dinner." Lucius said. Dinner was brought out, and conversation began, flowing rather easily between everyone in attendance.

"Oh, Blaise, I wish your mum and dad could have stayed longer." Narcissa said looking at the Italian boy.

"Oh me too, but they had a flight to catch unfortunately." He explained to everyone how his mother had wanted to visit her brother in Italy. Hermione thought it was cute seeing how Ginny and Blaise interacted with Charlie.

"Okay, now that we're all finished, who wants to open presents?" Narcissa asked with a clap of her hands. Everyone followed her into a large room with two couches. All of the older parents sat on those while kids and grandchildren all piled together on the floor.

"If you guys don't mind. I would like to give Draco his gift first." Hermione said shyly, hoping it wasn't going to be a problem. Everyone sat back while she fetched a small box out of her purse.

"Now, I was planning on giving this to you this morning, but you know your mum. She wanted to see me give it to you." She said.

"Merry Christmas Draco." She kissed him on the cheek and placed the box in his hands. He smiled at her as he started opening it.

"Hermione, dear. I already asked you to marry me." He said once he had noticed it was a jewelry box.

"Just open it you git." She said laughing. He opened it to see his wedding band.

"My wedding band? But why did-" He said, a little confused.

"Read it." She stated. He pulled the ring out and sure enough it had a message on it.

"To Draco, my true love forever and always." He read out loud. A chorus of awwws was heard as he gave her a quick kiss and pulled her close to him.

"Okay now that the mushy gushy crap is all over who's ready for gifts from a Mr. Claus?" Fred yelled out excitedly. Liz and Charlie cheered while everyone else clapped!

"Okay, Liz here is a gift for you from Santa." Fred said handing it to her. She grinned.

"Thank ya uncle Fred." He smiled. "No prob kiddo." He continued piling up her gifts from "Santa" and then George started on Charlie's.

"Hey 'lil Charlie, here's your first gift from Santa!" George exclaimed rather enthusiastically. Charlie clapped his hands happily as the present was passed.

"Spanks Beorge." Everyone looked at Ginny and Blaise for translation. They both laughed.

"Thanks is spanks, can't say t's so they're said with an s, and obviously Beorge is George." Ginny said laughing.

"Ohhhh." Everyone said at once. Once all the Santa gifts were opened, Liz ended up with four books, five coloring books, and all of the muggle princess Barbie dolls. Charlie cleaned up with three learning books, a box that you have to figure out which shape to put through the shaped holes, a race car track, and two puzzles, one that made animal sounds. Finally it was time for the adults pass out gifts to each other. They all handed each person's gift to them.

"Here Draco, this one is from me and Stacy." Harry said handing him a heavy box.

"Thanks guys." Draco said, he began opening it to see a bunch of Quidditch stuff that Hermione probably couldn't name any of it, well except for the monthly magazine.

"Oh thanks, this is great." He said shaking Harry's hand and hugging Stacy.

"Hermione, here's your gift." Stacy said handing it to her. Hermione opened the box to find a beautiful emerald necklace. She hugged both of them. All of the gifts were opened and all the boys were ready to go into the kitchen to get ice cream.

"Wait, there's one more gift." Narcissa said. She turned as Lucius and Mr. Granger was bringing out a box.

"Draco, this is a gift from us, and Hermione's parents. They wanted to help chip in on something nice, for everything you have done to help Hermione with the past couple of years. The baby, the accident. All of it." Narcissa explained. Everyone grew quiet when she mentioned the rough patch, and Hermione's accident. They all watched anxiously while he opened it. When he did open it, he found that it was a gift similar to the one he had given Hermione. It was a large picture frame, except it was no family tree, instead it was a collage. It had pictures of their friends, their family, and him, Hermione, and Liz. He sat that for a moment staring at it. Then he quietly stood and hugged both sets of parents.

"Thank you. So much." He said as he hugged each of them.

"Hey look lil Charlie is walking!" Big Charlie explained. Everyone started cheering for the little boy, who up until now, could only crawl.

"I'm impressed little man." Ron said high-fiving the little boy who giggled happily.

"This I think was the best Christmas." Molly Weasley said contently.

"Indeed it was." Her husband said grinning. For the rest of the evening everyone drank hot chocolate or ate cake and ice cream. They all sat around and just enjoyed each other's company. Nothing was better then spending time with family!

**A/N: Okay so I hope that was a good chapter(: I probably have one up some time this weekend, but my geometry grade has been slipping, kinda need to get that back up there! please wish me good luck with that! haha and please review(: please and thank you(: **


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Woohoo! Over a hundred reviews! Maybe we can make it two hundred? haha so anyways the holidays are over...well for this story they are, for us, well we have to get to Thanksgiving!(: hah and then Christmas! :P okay so now they're going to be planning their trip, I'm not sure if they'll get to Nashville in this chapter, but we'll see how it goes. Please enjoy and please review(: **

**Disclaimer: ION **

"We leave at what time?" Draco asked, in complete shock. Hermione smirked at his facial expression and looked at Ginny to repeat the time.

"Two in the morning. Is there something wrong with that princess?" Ginny asked causing everyone at the table to laugh. Everyone was there, Blaise, Ginny, lil Charlie, Luna, Neville, Ron, Lizzie, Harry, and Stacy. They had all met up at Hermione's house. Draco's eyes narrowed, but even he knew he wasn't really mad.

"Don't appreciate the name, and yes there is. I cannot wake up at two and look like a Greek God." He said earning many eye rolls and a snort of laughter from Blaise.

"Anyways...we are going to the airport and our flight takes off at two-thirty. So that puts us in Nashville around..." Ginny paused counting the hours.

"Well, since it's a twelve hour flight that should put as there at two-thirty in the afternoon." Everyone nodded.

"And where are we staying at?" Harry asked sitting beside Stacy.

"The Opryland Hotel, it's supposed to be really nice. From what I've researched, it has a river running through it."

"Ahh that's awesome!" Ron said in excitement. Ginny laughed.

"Well, I thought that we could save money by bunking up in rooms. You know, two couples per room." Everyone agreed that would be best.

"Well, that means, one couple gets the room to themselves." Harry stated doing the numbers in his head.

"So who would get the room?" Blaise asked, hoping no one would argue over it.

"I think Blaise and Gin should have it. Since all of us wouldn't be going if it wasn't for them." Luna said. Everyone easily agreed to that and it was decided that Hermione, Draco, and Liz would bunk with Luna and Neville. Ginny, Blaise, and 'lil Charlie would have a room to themselves. Ginny had to call the hotel again to take away the excess rooms, she had reserved one for every couple.

"So what are we going to do while we're there?" Draco asked curiously. The girls all exchanged a look, then looked back at him.

"Shopping. Duh." Ginny answered. The boys all started to protest. The girls sighed.

"Well, there is going to be a couple of concerts while we're there. They're country singers too. Brad Paisley and Scotty McCreery, and I think one is named The Band Perry." Ginny said, looking at the paper she had all of the events written down on.

"Is the Brad Paisley guy touring with Scotty McCreery?" Stacy asked. Ginny nodded, still reading.

"Well, that should be fun, I think. You know, get to see the different kind of music and traditions that Americans have." Lizzie said in awe at the thought. Everyone talked excitedly about their upcoming trip, only four more days and they would be on their way to America. Once everyone left Draco and Hermione decided to go get ice cream with Liz.

"I want chocolate!" Liz said excitedly once they got to the ice cream place. Hermione ordered it for her and then her and Draco ordered theirs.

"So Lizard. Are you excited about the trip?" Draco asked as they ate.

"Yes, it sounds like a lotta fun!" She said happily. Hermione smiled. She couldn't wait to take their first family vacation. They went back to the counter and ordered ice cream to take home to Hermione's parents, As they walked home, it was close to their house, it started to snow. Hermione and Liz both giggled in delight at the snowflakes falling around them. Draco smiled at his two girls. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. Once they were home they talked with her parents as they ate their ice cream and then everyone went to bed.

-FOUR DAYS LATER-

"Draco wake up! We have to go, everyone is waiting outside in a van!" Hermione said in a semi- loud voice. Draco groaned as the light hit him.

"Wait, who the hell in our friend group owns a van?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I don't know! Now help me get Liz up." Draco walked over to the crib and rubbed his baby's face with his finger.

"Lizard. It's time to wake up. We're going on a trip remember." He said in a soft voice. The little girl's eyes blinked a few times before fully opening. She sat up slowly and yawned. She reached her arms up, signaling to Draco that he could pick her up now. They all got dressed and headed downstairs to the living room.

"Oh, I'm going to miss all of you!" They turned to see both of their parents sitting on the couch.

"Mum, father. What are you guys doing here? It's two in the morning!" Draco said in a shocked tone. His father chuckled and his mum smiled.

"We had to see our pride and joy." She said pinching Draco's cheek.

"Aww mum." He said grinning. She smacked the back of his head then, softly though, and laughed.

"Not you. Our beautiful granddaughter of course!" She took Liz from his hands and hugged her close.

"Nana's going to miss you Liz." Liz nodded her head sleepily.

"I miss you too." Everyone chuckled quietly and Liz got passed to each grandparent before returning to her daddy. Ginny came in then and grabbed their bags while Blaise came and offered to go ahead and buckle Liz into a car seat.

"I swear Hermione, you have the best of both worlds." Draco said chuckling to himself. Her eyebrows crinkled together in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" He grinned at his future wife.

"Well, we may be wizards that can apparate and just pop in wherever we want to go, but you sure do have us using these muggle cars a whole lot." Hermione just laughed.

"Oh Hermione, I'm going to miss you all so much!" Her mum said. She smiled as her mum hugged her and then her dad. She also got a hug from Narcissa and Lucius. Then Draco got a hug from his and her parents also. They stood at the door as their kids walked out onto the snow covered path.

"We love you! Have a safe trip, and be careful." Their parents yelled.

"We will." Their friends called out the windows of the rather, very long van. Draco smirked.

"That is not a van, that's like a freaking bus." Hermione just laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I'll call home as soon as we get there."

"You better!" Her mum warned. Hermione and Draco got into the van and immediately Draco began questioning.

"Okay. Who's van is this and why couldn't we just apparate to the damn airport like normal wizards do?" Harry, Ron, Neville, and Blaise all started laughing.

"Well, first it's the airport's van. Blaise and I went and got it last night. Second of all we can't just apparate into the middle of a muggle airport. Hello...they know nothing about wizards you git."

"Fineeee." Draco said like a little kid.

"Everyone buckled in?" Blaise asked. Everyone answered yes. "Okay Gin you can go now!" He said excitedly.

"We are outta here!" She said happily as they pulled out of the Granger driveway. She slowed though, so they could wave at the parents still standing outside. Draco watched as his mum and father went inside also.

"What are they doing, spending the night?" He asked nosily. Hermione laughed.

"Draco, they're probably going to visit with my mum and dad before they go. I mean they're up at two in the morning, what else are they going to do?"

"I don't know go home and sleep maybe." He said chuckling. They made their way to the airport and went to the counter to check in and to make sure the flight hadn't been canceled due to snow.

"We're here for the two-thirty flight to Nashville." Ginny explained to the lady at the counter. She smiled and nodded.

"Okay, just wait over there, and the door for you to enter the plan is the third one right there. Enjoy your trip!" She said nicely. They all nodded and said thanks before going and sitting down. The airport was pretty much empty, of course. It was two a.m. after all. Hermione laughed quietly to herself. Draco looked from Liz sleeping in his arms to her.

"What's so funny?" He asked looking at her curiously. She grinned at him.

"Well, I just never imagined this."

"Imagined what?" He asked, still not getting an answer to the question he had asked. She sighed.

"I'm sitting here. With you, Draco Malfoy, my used to be sworn enemy for life. We're engaged, we have a daughter and we're about to leave for a week in America. It's amazing isn't it?" She asked.

"It is, but I love our life." She smiled at what he said and settled into her seat.

"I do too. Wouldn't change it no matter what."

"The two-thirty flight to Nashville, Tennessee is now boarding." A call over the intercom informed them. They all got up quietly and walked over to the third gate.

"This is it." Blaise said looking anxiously at his friends. They all grinned and each one filed in after handing the flight attendant their ticket. Once they got settled they waited patiently to take off. None of them had ever been on a plane before and they were all very excited. Hermione took out her muggle camera and snapped a picture of the view outside her window, which wasn't much, just the runway. The rows were of three so Liz was in between them, already asleep. Hermione leaned forward.

"Hey Gin, is lil Charlie asleep?" Ginny turned back.

"Yep, asleep as soon as he hit the seat. His head is on Blaise's arm." She said smiling.

"Awww." Hermione said.

"Good morning everyone, this is your pilot speaking. We are about to take off and I was just wanting to tell you to sit back and enjoy. It's going to be a long flight to Nashville!" A chipper voice said on the intercom. Hermione settled in her seat and wrapped a blanket around herself. The felt the jerk of the plane as it begin to move. They all watched out their windows as the plane begin to pick up speed. Suddenly the wheels picked up off of the ground, they tucked inside the plane and they were getting higher and father off of the ground every second. Everyone was excited, just about the plane taking off. They couldn't wait to see what else the trip would be.

**A/N: Okay so about the twelve hours, I live two hours away from Nashville, and I have never been to England, so I wouldn't know how long it would take to get to Nashville from there. So I looked it up on haha. So I hope you all enjoyed, I thought I put in a good amount of detail, and the including of Brad Paisley, Scotty McCreery, and The Band Perry is dedicated to my best friend Jessica, who loves them and asked me to make them apart of the trip to Nashville, so I did. Please review(: **


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: So, something in this chapter is going to be changed. It's not like a drastic change or anything. Thankfully, one of my reviewers, knows their time! HogwartsNewsie92 said that if they leave at 2:30 A.M. from England, then they would arrive at Nashville at about 7:30 A.M., and also had a good idea, that since they're wizards they might not know the time difference, so we're going to go with that! So thank you HogwartsNewsie92! haha anyways please enjoy this chapter and please review(:**

**Disclaimer: ION**

After about an hour of flying they were all beginning to slowly fall asleep. Hermione and Ginny were the only two awake, well Blaise was awake, but slowly falling asleep. Ginny shook his shoulder.

"Blaise, why don't you trade Hermione places so she and I can talk." He yawned.

"Okay." He got up tiredly and switched seats with Hermione.

"So how are we going to get to The Opryland Hotel?" Hermione asked, realizing they hadn't looked up any directions. Ginny's eyes widened.

"I'm not for sure exactly." Just as she said that, a flight attendant was about to pass their row.

"Excuse me, miss." The flight attendant smiled at Ginny and stopped by her seat.

"Are you familiar with Nashville, Tennessee by chance?" Ginny asked politely. The lady smiled brightly.

"Why yes. I've lived there ever since I was a little girl. Why do you ask?" She said in a very thick country accent.

"Well, we're staying at The Opryland Hotel, and we're not for sure how to get there once we land." The woman thought for a moment.

"Well we land at 7:30 A.M, so yeah the gift shop should be open then. There's a small gift shop and they sell pamphlets for just about everything Nashville could offer. With directions on the back of each one also." Ginny nodded. Hermione caught something though, that the woman had said.

"What time did you say we are landing?" Hermione asked, making sure she had possibly heard wrong.

"7:30 in the morning. There's a time difference from England to Nashville."

"Oh, okay. Well thank you for all of your help." Ginny said smiling at the woman. Once she left Ginny sighed in relief.

"Well, in a way that's kind of better. We can all get a few hours of sleep and we won't be wasting away the day!" Hermione said. Ginny agreed.

"Hey, look at the boys." Hermione said turning around. Draco and Blaise's heads were both facing each other and Liz had her head on Draco's arm and her feet on Blaise's lap. Both boys were snoring as loud as they could get.

"I'm so taking a picture of that." Hermione said, Ginny also brought out a muggle camera and took a picture. They then both took a picture of Lil Charlie who was in between them.

"Let's go take pictures of everyone, well only if they're asleep." Ginny said. The two girls got up slowly and went to the first row of their friends. It was Luna and Neville. Luna was in a very uncomfortable looking position. Her back was to the plane "wall" and her feet was on Neville's lap while he was just sitting up sleeping. They snapped a quick picture of them. In the next row was Ron and Lizzie. Lizzie had put up the arm rest so she was half laying on her seat and the extra seat, while Ron was curled into a small ball all in his seat. They laughed quietly and snapped a picture of them. Lastly was Harry and Stacy, but they looked so cute. Harry was leaning back in his seat and Stacy's head was on his shoulder.

"Awww." Hermione said as she took a quick picture. They went back to their seats.

"How are we not tired?" Ginny asked laughing quietly. Hermione just shrugged and looked back out the window.

"Wonder where we're at." Ginny said. Hermione laughed.

"Well, I don't think we've even reached America yet. There's still ocean beneath us." Ginny nodded and looked out at the dark sky and the dark ocean.

"Speaking of America, did you hear how thick that flight attendants accent was?" Hermione started laughing at Ginny's observation.

"Wonder if we'll sound that weird to Americans." Ginny laughed.

"Probably. Well, we should probably get some sleep too, the more we get, the more of a fun day we'll have once we arrive." Hermione nodded and the girls settled into their seats and got their blankets. Ginny adjusted Charlie's pillow and laid his head carefully back down on it. Soon they were asleep.

-FEW HOURS LATER-

"Girls, girls wake up." They heard Draco say. Ginny and Hermione yawned and stretched.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked sitting up and looking at him. He pointed out the window.

"We're landing. We're in America." He said excitedly.

"But, we've only been in flight for almost four hours. It's a twelve hour flight." Blaise sighed.

"We know that, but we're picking up people in wherever we are right now, that want to go to Nashville too."

"Please buckle your seatbelts, we will be landing in New York in two minutes." The pilot said. Hermione looked out her window and sure enough they were getting rather close to the ground.

"Well, good we can go get some coffee and maybe a donut or something." Luna said from her seat. Everyone agreed. They felt the wheels touch the ground. Once the plane had stopped the pilot also got off, wanting to get some fresh air. He said that the new guests on the plane would be getting on soon, so they had to be back on the plane in ten minutes. They went to the small coffee shop inside the airport and they all ordered. Draco smiled as the familiar taste hit his tongue.

"This really hits the spot." He said to Neville.

"Yeah seriously. Hey look, those girls are looking over here." He said. Draco looked up to see that indeed, there were two girls looking at them. He smirked.

"Wanna have some fun?" He asked Neville.

"What do you mean?" Draco put his hand by his mouth.

"It's rude to stare!" He called out, he chuckled though, letting them know that he was rude or anything. The girls' blushed and walked away quickly.

"Damn." Blaise said laughing. "I thought they would say something back. That would have been hilarious." The boys all laughed and they realized ten minutes had gone away. They headed towards the gate and showed the attendant their tickets, letting them know they have been on the plane for four hours already. They found their seats and all sat down.

"Here Lizard, daddy got you a cookie." He said handing it to her, noticing that she was slowly waking up. Stacy didn't want to get off, so she had offered to stay and watch Liz and Charlie.

"Thanks daddy." He smiled at his sleepy daughter.

"No problem."

"Please buckle your seatbelts, we are about to take off." The pilot warned. Everyone got buckled in. They felt the familiar jerk of the plane as it started down the runway and soon they were in the air again. Hermione brought out a book and began reading while Draco played a game of go fish with Liz.

**-Ron and Lizzie-**

"Only eight more hours to go!" Lizzie said happily. Ron took her hand. He kissed it gently.

"I love you. Did you know that?" Lizzie laughed and held up her left hand.

"No, you just got me this nice looking ring for nothing."

"You bet." Ron said laughing.

**-Harry and Stacy-**

"When are we going to tell them?" Harry asked quietly, making sure none of their friends could hear.

"How about one night on our trip. While we're at a nice restaurant or something?" Stacy offered. Harry nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Sounds perfect." He said grinning at her.

**-Luna and Neville-**

"Our wedding anniversary is coming up. Three months to be exact." He said happily.

"Can you believe it's been a year already? Well, almost." Luna said smiling.

"Yeah. I do wish we would have had a big wedding, instead of eloping. I think all of our friends were kind of upset that we didn't have a huge wedding." Neville said remembering everyone's reactions when they told them that they were married.

"Yeah, but when Hermione, got into that accident. I was just so afraid of losing you. I just wanted it done. I didn't want to wait any longer." Neville kissed her gently.

"I know. Me either. I love you." He whispered quietly.

"I love you too."

**A/N: Okay, so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. They will be arriving in Nashville next chapter. I just wanted some plane time. The small bits with Ron, Lizzie, Harry, Stacy, Neville, and Luna, was just to show some of their relationships. I had gotten a message from a reader asking if Luna and Neville were married. Yes they are, they eloped around the time of Hermione's accident, but I didn't want to focus on that. and everyone now knows they're married. So Blaise and Ginny and Luna and Neville are the only two married. The next to marry are Ron and Lizzie, on Valentine's day. Then Hermione and Draco on October 20 of the next year, obviously haha. So anyways hope you all enjoyed. Do you guys have any guesses on what Harry and Stacy's secret is? haha Have a good day...or night! It depends on where you are at in this world(: Please review(: **


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Replies to reviews(;**

**mermaidlover101: Thank you(: and when are you going to update Unseen? I was really enjoying that story(:**

**nightshadeprincess567: haha don't worry I sometimes forget to check new chapters before I review also(: I think it's a very common thing to do! and thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it(:**

**DZAuthor AKA DZMom: Thank you for the info on the time differences! I'm glad that you were patient with me, some reviewers sometimes get attitudes if a person doesn't do anything right! So thank you!**

**Christa: I'm so glad you put up your review! I was really hoping someone would say that they felt like they were actually there, in the story! that's what I'm going for, I'm trying to use as much detail as possible without making it to boring!(: Glad you're enjoying it!**

**A/N: Okay, so I hope you all are enjoying the story! 112 reviews(: that's a number I never thought I'd see...well, I also didn't think I would be writing a story that has 38- now 39 chapters in it! Longest story ever(: haha Please enjoy and please review(:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"Hermione, love. Wake up. We're here." Hermione felt Draco's hand lightly shaking her shoulder. She looked out the window in perfect timing to see the sun starting to rise and they were getting closer to the ground. She yawned and stretched.

"Liz we're here. Time to wake up." Hermione said. Liz stirred a few times before fully waking up.

"What time is it Mione?" Ron asked leaning over Lizzie to see her. She checked her phone.

"7:30 A.M." He groaned.

"Well, look at it this way...we can sleep some more!" Harry said as enthusiastically as he could get.

"Are you going to call your parents?" Draco asked as they started to stand and get everything that they had carried onto the plane.

"No, I'll call later. When it's like ten in the morning for them. They always sleep in." Draco nodded.

"Well, here we go." Harry said as he was the first one to get off of the plane. They walked through the tunnel and into the airport.

"Hello Nashville, Tennessee!" Harry said excitedly causing Stacy to giggle. Some random guy stood.

"Hello dude I don't know with some different accent." They all looked at the guy curiously before shrugging and walking away.

"What's dude mean? And why did he call me that?" He asked looking at Blaise. Blaise laughed.

"I'm not quiet sure, but I don't think I want to know what it means." He said smirking. Once they had gotten their luggage they walked to the gift shop and got the directions to The Opryland Hotel. They rented a van and were soon on their way to the hotel.

"Oh how I can't wait to get in the comfy bed." Hermione said in a yawn. She leaned her head against Draco's shoulder while Blaise drove them.

"Blaise, I didn't know you could drive." Ron said intrigued. Just then some huge truck zoomed past them trying to avoid a collision with them.

"I can't." Blaise muttered. "I didn't have the best teacher." He said looking at Ginny. She rolled her eyes.

"For your information we got to Hermione's and then to the airport without incident. So no I don't want to hear it."

"Ooooh you got told." Ron said. Everyone burst out laughing, which woke up Charlie.

"Thanks guys." Ginny said trying to calm her baby. He was sitting in the second row of seats between Neville and Luna. Ron, Lizzie, Stacy, and Harry had squeezed into the third row and then Hermione, Draco, and Liz were in the last row. After an hour, they finally found the way to the Hotel. Blaise couldn't understand directions being read to him very well.

"Check in for Zabinis." Ginny said tiredly to the front desk woman. The woman smiled.

"What a lovely accent. Are you guys from England?" She asked looking at all of them closely.

"Yes, London." Blaise said.

"Well, welcome to the United States. I'm sure you'll find that Nashville is a very friendly place to be. Here are your room keys. Enjoy your stay. Oh and if you need anything, just give us a call." Ginny thanked the woman and got the keys from her. Suddenly there were men bringing carts to them and they started piling their luggage onto them.

"What rooms miss." One of the guys said. He looked to be in his early twenties.

"Uh 134, 135, and 136." She said. They nodded and led them to the elevator. Ginny, Blaise, and Charlie took room 134. Hermione, Draco, Liz, Luna, and Neville took room 135. Harry, Stacy, Ron, and Lizzie took room 136. Luckily all of the rooms were conjoined and they all had balconies looking out over the river, which was in a very beautiful room. They even had a boat going around giving people tours.

"This is so cool!" Ginny exclaimed from her and Blaise's balcony. Everyone could see each other from their own.

"I know! It's so beautiful! I'm so glad we came!" Hermione said in awe.

"Mommy, daddy look at that boat!" Liz said pointing at the small boat as it made it's second time around.

"I know! Pretty awesome huh Lizard?" She grinned up at Draco and nodded.

"So what do we do first?" Ginny asked. Draco scoffed.

"I don't know about you all but I could definitely use a good couple of hours of beauty sleep." He said. Everyone agreed and they all went to get a few hours of rest. Once they got up though they were going to have an amazing first day of vacation. They were in a new city and it was definitely time for adventure!

**A/N: So. I know this was shorter then usual, but I'll make up for it I promise! I really will! In a way, I think it's good I didn't go into detail about the events on the trip yet, because this was already a three page document, usually I use five, so I would end up having to end it in the middle of one of their adventures! Don't wanna do that! So please review(: **


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: So like I said, last chapter, short. Basically because it was a transition chapter. Simply getting you ready for the next few chapters, because they're all going to be happening in Nashville. I think I figured out why I am writing them taking a trip, I'm taking one too, to one of my favorite cities and I'm really excited! haha so anyways please enjoy and review(: **

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing except the plot...and the dream of Hermione and Draco actually being a couple! (Sigh) haha**

A little while later everyone was awake. It was around five thirty in the evening so they decided to all get showers and then they would go get something to eat.

"Hey mum, it's me." Hermione said into the phone. Draco was in the shower so she decided to let her parents know they had arrived safely.

"Hi honey. Did you have a good flight?" She asked.

"Yeah it was great. Flying was definitely something new to all of us." Her mum laughed quietly.

"Okay, well I won't keep you guys from fun. Tell Draco, Liz, and the rest that your dad and I say have fun and we love all of you!"

"I will. Oh and Draco wants to know if you can give Narcissa a call letting her know that we're-"

"Oh, well they're here actually. We're going to hang out with them since you guys are all gone, and we're going to invite the Weasleys for dinner. All of us parents go out or somethin." Hermione laughed.

"Oh well alright then. Love you mum, tell dad I said hi."

"I will, love you too hon. Have fun." Hermione got off the phone just as Draco was coming out of the shower.

"Your parents are hanging with the Weasleys and my parents for the week." She said. He laughed. He was drying his hair and she couldn't help but notice how good he looked without a shirt. Maybe he should go like that more often? She thought. She laughed at herself.

"Hey Mione I was just wondering if-holy geez!" Ginny said shutting her eyes. Hermione laughed and turned back to Draco.

"Like you don't want to see it Gin." He said, total normal Draco Malfoy ego coming to surface.

"Excuse me. For your information I am a married woman with a husband that is Italian and is very hot." Draco winced.

"I don't need to know my best mate's marriage and what his wife thinks of his so called hot body. Mine's hotter anyways." He said going back into the bathroom and shutting the door.

"Okay Gin, it's safe. Open your eyes. " Hermione said. Ginny did and plopped on her bed.

"Where's Neville and Luna?" She asked noticing the missing couple.

"Oh I don't know. Draco just woke me before he got in the shower and they weren't here." Just at that moment though, said couple opened the door and walked in.

"Where have you guys been?" Hermione asked making up the bed.

"Oh, we woke up an hour ago and decided to walk around the hotel some more. We should definitely go swimming tonight after we get back. The pools are amazing!" Luna said excitedly. Hermione and Ginny both looked at her.

"Pools? As in plural? As in more then one?" Hermione asked. Luna nodded her head quickly.

"Yes, they have two outside and one inside. They're all very beautiful looking though." Draco came out then.

"Don't worry Ginny, I'm fully dressed." Ginny glared and got up to go finish getting ready.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Ginny asked once the last room door had closed.

"Yep." She heard.

"Okay let's hit the road." They got in their van and drove.

"So, The Opry Mills mall has a restaurant called the Aquarium. It's supposed to be really cool looking. Do we want to try there?" Blaise asked. When everyone had said that was fine, Blaise started giving Ginny directions to the mall. They got to the restaurant only to find out there was an hour long wait.

"Well, we can put your name on the list. You can go shop and then come back in an hour." The hostess said. Ginny gave her their name and they left.

"Oh Draco look a bookstore. Can we?" Hermione said. He chuckled at her little girl excitement.

"Okay. Hey Blaise, we're going to go check out the book store."

"Okay, we'll be at the music store." He said pointing to it a few stores down.

"Gotcha." Draco said as he took Hermione's hand. Hermione held Liz's. They walked in and to the average person looked like a beautiful little family.

"Oh wow, it's got a built in coffee shop...oh and it's got a second floor. Let's go up there." Hermione said in awe, looking around happily at the store. They walked upstairs where one side was novels and the other side was children's books.

"Hey Mione, I can take Lizard over there, if you want to look around for awhile." Draco offered.

"Okay, I'll meet up with you guys in a bit."

"Come on daddy!" Liz said excitedly. Draco and her went off into the many shelves while Hermione searched. She came across a few books that looked interesting and decided to buy them. She went and found Draco sitting on the floor reading Cinderella to Liz.

"Did you find anything?" He asked looking up. She grinned.

"Yeah, I found three books that seem interesting."

"Mommy look what books I found. Cindy-rella and Snow White and Re-punzel." Hermione laughed quietly at how her daughter pronounced the princesses' names.

"Can I get 'em please, please, please." Hermione smiled at her daughter's excitement.

"Yes. Come on. We should be finding everyone." They went and paid for the books and headed a few stores down to the music store.

"Hey guys. We're back." Hermione said once they found Ginny and the rest.

"Of course. It would truly be the end of the world if Hermione Granger walked out of a bookstore without buying a book." Ginny said causing the rest to laugh.

"Oh shut it you guys. You all know me and books."

"Yes, they rank higher then me on the list of most important things." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Mr. Dramatic." He smirked.

"Well, our hour is almost up. Why don't we go back to the restaurant." Ginny said. They headed back just in time. Once they actually got inside the restaurant they realized that indeed, it was an aquarium. The restaurant was inside one. They got sat at a huge booth that luckily, fit all of them and they were where they could be in conversation with everyone.

"Oh wow look at that!" Neville said pointing at a middle section of the aquarium. There was a man inside it, feeding all of the fish. He waved at them and they of course returned it.

"That's the first time I've ever seen something like that." Lizzie said.

"Yeah seriously." Stacy said in a fit of laughter.

They ordered their food which came rather quickly and ate almost every bite of all their meal. They left the restaurant and went to a small ice cream shop that served "dippin dots."

"What the bloody hell are dippin dots?" Draco asked when they were up at the counter. Two girls who looked about twenty started giggling. He looked back and smiled. Once he turned back away from them though, he rolled his eyes.

"They look like little ice cream balls." Ron said causing everyone to laugh at what he said.

"Well they do." Stacy said agreeing.

"Well, I'm ordering some." Hermione said stepping up to the counter. The older woman smiled.

"What would you like dear?" Hermione looked at the different kinds skeptically and made a decision.

"Cookies 'n' Creme please." She said politely. The woman handed her a bowl full and she took a small bite.

"Mmmmm. This is actually really good." She said with her eyes closed.

"Lizard do you want the same as mommy?" Draco asked bending down to her height. She simply nodded.

"Can I have two orders of the same please?" The woman nodded and made up some for him. Everyone watched as he took a bite. Liz claimed that she loved it.

"Soft as silk." She said happily. Everyone laughed. Ginny ordered the same for her and Charlie. Then Blaise ordered the same. Then Luna and Neville. Ron and Lizzie. Harry and Stacy. They all sat down at a long table.

"Geez. You guys are such copy cats. All ordering what I wanted."

"You're smart. If you would have given us a nasty looking face, we would have known not to try it." Draco said smirking. They talked about anything and everything and soon it was closing time. They left and drove back to their hotel where they all crashed into sleep.

**A/N: Well, I hope that made up for the last chapter. This was Day 1 of the trip. So what do you guys think? Could I get by with skipping like two days and then have them go to one concert one night and then the next one the next night. That would put us at five days. Then focus on the sixth day and then make the seventh day them coming home? Does that sound good? yeah that sounds confusing so you might want to re-read it! haha so I hope this was a good chapter. It showed them learning what dippin dots were like(: haha I remember my brother's first time having them. hilarious haha. anyways please review(: woohoo chapter forty! hope you all are still enjoying this! I don't want you guys to get bored with it! haha so anywas like i said please review to let me know if you like it!**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews(: There is going to be a little bit of drama in this chapter, but not to much. It's basically something that ends in a guys vs. girls scenario. Which is always interesting of course(: haha so anyways as usual, enjoy and review(: please! :P**

**Disclaimer: ION**

The next morning everyone had decided to go shopping at a place called "Bass Pro Shop." Hermione's dad liked to fish and hunt and she figured she could find something to buy him there. They woke up at eight and started the "getting ready for the day" process.

"Hey, hon. You want me to get Lizard ready so you can get a shower?" Draco asked as he climbed out of bed. Luckily for everyone there were two bathrooms in each room so each couple had their own space.

"Are you sure?" She asked waking up Liz. He nodded.

"Oh, okay, well thank you." She said, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and got her clothes for the day. She walked into the bathroom and turned the water on. She got out of her pajamas and climbed into the already steaming shower. She had to admit, it was nice being in a different setting. Everything was so new. After she washed, she got out and put her clothes on, did her hair, (with a spell of course), and applied a small amount of make-up. Mainly eye make-up to accent her eyes.

-Draco and Liz-

"Daddy, what's that?" She asked pointing to a pamphlet on their nightstand. He looked over at it.

"Oh, that's the Grand 'Ole Opry. We're going there tonight to see a concert." He said excitedly. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What's a concert?" Luna laughed quietly.

"A concert is when someone that's good at singing, sings for a large crowd of people." She explained to basically her niece. Liz nodded.

"Who's going to sing for us?" She asked curiously.

"Well tonight, a band called The Band Perry. Then on our last day were seeing two guys sing. Their names are Brad Paisley and Scotty McCreery." He explained. Just then Hermione came out.

"Mommy, we're going to go see Bwad Paswey and Scotty McCrweery." Hermione laughed at how Liz couldn't pronounce their names right.

"Yeah, but not for a few days." She said. It was only their second day being there. For the rest of the day they went shopping at various places and ate lunch at a place called The Cheesecake Factory, all of the girls absolutely loved it and insisted that they must go there again during the time they were there. They went back to the hotel to all take a nap before the concert. Charlie and Liz were kind of getting cranky. Once they woke up though they were excited.

"Mommy, juice." Charlie said looking up at Ginny. She smiled down at her baby and gave him his juice bottle.

"Okay. Everyone ready to go to the concert?" Everyone answered yes and they left the hotel. Once they got there they seen millions of people in the Grand 'Ole Opry.

"If you're from out of town, welcome to Nashville!" The lead singer yelled out, to which everyone started cheering excitedly. They started singing a song called If I Die Young. Hermione and the rest were amazed at how well they all sounded together. They couldn't get over how honest country music was.

"That was an amazing concert!" Hermione said as they walked back out into the parking lot.

"It was. That girl has an amazing voice." Lizzie said. Everyone agreed. When they got back to their hotel they decided to go swimming.

"Which pool?" Draco asked, remembering that Luna and Neville had said they were two inside pools and one outside pool.

"Hmmm. Definitely not going to the outside pool." Ginny said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Thank you captain obvious. It's January. We'd have to be idiots to go to the outside pool." Draco said. Harry laughed.

"Actually it's closed anyways. They close it during the winter. Duh." Ron started laughing at his best friend's comment.

"Nice Harry." He said. They decided on going to both pools and seeing which one was the most empty. They went to the first one and no one was there so they, of course, settled with that one.

"Oooh. It even has a hot tub." Stacy said looking at it. It was big enough to fit them all. After awhile though it started to get really hot so they all got out and dived into the cold pool, each feeling a rush from it. They played volleyball in the pool since no one else was there. Liz and Charlie were each put into state of the art floats which were very reliable and very sturdy. They were both each enjoying being in the water.

"Is this fun Liz?" Hermione asked floating her around. Liz nodded and giggled.

"So your glad mommy and daddy brought you on a trip?"

"Yeah, this is fun!" Hermione smiled, she loved seeing her daughter so happy. Blaise had tied a small rope to Charlie's float so he could pull him around. This got Draco thinking. He got a rope and tied it to Liz's float.

"Draco what are you doing?" She looked at him warily. He smirked.

"Nothin...oy Blaise come here for a second." He called. Blaise towed Charlie over.

"Yeah man?" He asked.

"Let's have a race around the pool. Lizard against Charlie. What do you think?" Blaise grinned.

"I'm thinking that sounds like a good plan." Before Hermione could say anything they were off. She was glad they were both so tall that they could touch, so they wouldn't get to tired from swimming. Her and Ginny couldn't help but smile though. Their daddy's competitiveness was making them both go into a fit of giggles. They swam until around eleven that night and then went up to their rooms. They all changed into pajamas and met in Ginny and Blaise's room to watch movies. That lasted until one, when they all sleepily went to their rooms and crashed for the night.

**A/N: I didn't want to go into to much detail about the concert, I figured that would be boring. It would be like me telling you every single detail of a movie I saw last week! haha and yes all the places in these chapters are real!(: I've been to them, so I think that's why I wrote about them, because I knew them. Hope you enjoyed, please review(: **


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Okay, so today was horrible at school. I swear people in high school can truly be so mean sometimes oh well, only one more semester and I'll be a seniorrrr(: hah so anyways in last chapter I left an author's note saying there was going to be drama in that chapter, well I forgot to add it in there so it's in this chapter :P hah oh well we all make mistakes every now and then. so please enjoy and please review(:**

**Also: I don't know if Dollywood is open in January, but so many of you want it included so let's pretend(: haha**

**Disclaimer: ION**

"So what do we want to do today?" Hermione asked plopping down into a chair in the hotel's huge lobby.

"I don't know. It's our third day here and we're already bored." Blaise said, in an annoyed tone.

"We're not bored. There is just simply to much to choose from in this city." Ginny said making a point.

"Why don't we go there?" Draco asked pointing to a sign.

"Dollywood. What is that?" Hermione asked. Harry came closer to the sign.

"It's an amusement park. Oh we should!" He said after reading. Stacy nodded excitedly.

"Well, it's January. It's a little to cold for that." Hermione said. Draco nudged her in the side.

"Come on. Live a little." She sighed.

"I'm just thinking about Liz and Charlie." Draco smiled.

"We'll bundle them up in layers. Besides, they're both to small to go on the rides that would go fast and catch a lot of wind anyways." He said, grasping at anything to try and convince her it would be a fun thing to do.

"Okay. Let's get them bundled up." Hermione said. Once that was finished they were on their way to Dollywood. Once they got there, Harry, Ron, Neville, Draco, and Blaise were all in little boy land once again.

"Oh let's go ride that! Can we go ride that guys?" Blaise said pointing to a rather large roller coaster. Hermione looked at it nervously.

"You guys can, but I'm not." She said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Come on men let's go!" Ron said. All the boys ran off and got in line.

"Oh, Mione look. There's a kid ride that we can all ride with Charlie and Liz." Ginny said. They walked to the little kid ride and got in line. It was a small ride that resembled a ship that swung back and forth. When they got on it Charlie looked a little nervous.

"Charlie what's the matter?" Hermione asked him. He looked up at her with fear in his eyes.

"Does this wide go fwast?" He asked in a small voice. She smiled at him.

"No honey it doesn't go fast." He straightened up a little bit and sat taller. Hermione noticed the worker was still loading kids onto it.

"Here, do you want me to switch spots with Liz, so she can sit by you?" Hermione asked. He smiled and nodded. Hermione got Liz out of her seatbelt and slid her over and then got in her place.

"There Charlie. It will be fun. I promise." Liz said taking Charlie's little hand in hers. He smiled, but the smile faded when the ride jerked to life.

"It's alright little man." Ginny said. "Oh look, daddy's back. He's down there about to watch us go." She said.

"Daddy!" Charlie said excitedly and waved to all the guys. They all waved back as they watched all of their girls ride on a little kiddy ride. The ship pulled back ready to go through it's first swing. When it came swinging down both Liz and Charlie were thrown into a fit of giggles and squeals. It swung through about eight times before slowing to a stop.

"Was that fun Lizard?" Draco asked as he bent down. She came running towards him.

"That was a lot of fun!" The rest of the day was spent like that. Everyone having fun and simply enjoying each other's company. That night they went to a restaurant called the Hard Rock Cafe. They all ordered an American drink, just to say they've had one. The girls all stopped at one, not wanting to get drunk, but the boys continued. And continued. And continued.

"Draco, I think that's enough." Hermione said in a warning tone. Ginny nodded.

"Yeah, Blaise I think you've had your limit." The guys glared at them.

"You're not the boss of us." Draco said in a very child-like manner.

"Hermione, Neville isn't feeling to well. I'm going to take him back to the hotel, do you want us to take Liz, and Ginny do you want to give us Charlie also?" Luna offered. Hermione looked at Ginny.

"Yeah, go ahead. Thank you Luna." Hermione said. They hugged and kissed both of the children before turning back to their men.

"Draco. I said that's enough." He turned abruptly.

"I don't like that tone of voice you used with me." He said angrily. Right then, some blonde haired girl came up to them. She looked about eighteen.

"Hi." Draco and Blaise turned to look at her and they both grinned.

"Well hello." Blaise said. The blonde girl was then joined by a girl with long brown hair.

"What are your names." The blonde said, trying to be charming. Both Hermione and Ginny stood shocked that this was going on right in front of them.

"I'm Draco, he's Blaise. You are?"

"I'm Brittany and this is Megan." The blonde said. "I like your accent." She said touching Draco on the arm. Once again Hermione and Ginny were to shocked to say anything.

"Do you guys want to hang out with us tonight?" Brittany asked. Draco was about to answer when Hermione thought it was about time to step in.

"No. He doesn't. He's engaged to me. Like the ring? So to answer your question no, he does not want to go out with some slutty blonde bimbo like yourself." Hermione said. Megan smirked and then put a hand on Blaise's arm.

"Well, the offer still stands for-" She began but Ginny cut her off.

"No, he's married." The girls glared at them and stalked off.

"Harry, Ron, help us get them out." Harry and Ron did as they were told and Stacy and Lizzie followed. The drive back to the hotel was rather quiet. Until Hermione spoke up.

"I can't believe you guys acted like that." Draco groaned upon hearing the anger in her voice.

"Hermione, chill okay. They were just some American sluts. Nothing to important. It's not like I was going to be rude and ignore them." Draco said. She laughed without humor.

"Well, it's better then fraternizing with them." Ginny snapped. Blaise sighed. It was going to be a long night.

Harry and Ron led Draco and Blaise back to their rooms.

"Lay him on the pull out couch over there." Hermione directed.

"Do the same with Blaise." Ginny said to Ron. Ron nodded and walked out of the room dragging Blaise along with him. Harry laid Draco on the pull out couch and took his shoes off of him.

"Good-night ladies." He said nodding. Stacy gave both of them hugs before leaving. Hermione sighed and walked over to Liz's play pen. She leaned down and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. She then plopped down on the bed.

"How could they do this?" She asked, quietly, as to not wake up Luna and Neville who were both sound asleep.

"I don't know but they both made complete fools out of themselves. We have basically three more days of this trip left. They can make it good or they can make it hell. It's up to them." Ginny said. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed. Good-night Hermione." Ginny said backing out of the room.

"Night Gin. See you in the morning." She got changed into her pajamas and was soon asleep.

-THE NEXT MORNING-

Hermione woke up to a strong smell of flowers. She yawned before sitting up and rubbing her eyes to get them adjusted to the morning light streaming in through the window.

"Good morning love." Draco said standing before her, holding a huge bouquet of flowers of all sorts.

"Morning." She said stiffly.

"Can I please be forgiven?" He asked quietly. She sighed.

"I don't know yet. You acted like a complete jerk last night and I'm not so sure if I'm ready to forgive you yet." With that she shut the bathroom door and turned on the shower.

"Geez Draco. What'd you do?" Neville asked sitting up. Luna had already gotten a shower and was reading on the bed.

"I apparently fraternized with an American woman right in front of Hermione. Blaise did too." Neville laughed.

"Well, you know how Hermione can be. I don't know when she'll forgive you. You'll probably have to buy her something." Draco sighed and nodded in agreement. Once Hermione was finished showering she walked down the hall to Ginny's room and knocked on the door.

"Just a minute." She called. A few minutes later Ginny appeared. She tied her robe and stepped into the hall closing the door.

"Morning Mione."

"Morning. So. Have you forgiven Blaise yet?" Hermione asked, getting right to the point. Ginny's face turned the famous Weasley red.

"Yes..."

"Well, what did he do to ask you for forgiveness?" Ginny blushed even more if that was possible.

"He um...well we..." She trailed off. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Geez Gin. How did we not hear you guys? Hotel beds squeak like crazy." Ginny blushed furiously now.

"Uh...that's why we moved the mattress to the floor." Hermione sighed and laughed.

"Oh my. Well, Draco bought me flowers. Should I forgive him though?" Ginny nodded.

"I realized this morning...after we had...anyways I realized that it was stupid being mad at two drunk off their asses, men simply because they flirted. Don't tell me if your old crush, Olive Wood walked up to you right now, that you wouldn't flirt with him, if he presented you that chance of flirting." Ginny said raising an eyebrow. Hermione sighed in defeat.

"I guess. You're right, I'll go tell him that he's forgiven." Just as she was about to open her room door Draco was opening it.

"Hermione I really am-" She put her hand up and then kissed him lightly.

"It's alright. I know you were drunk. You couldn't help it." He grinned and kissed her again. Draco was beginning to deepen the kiss when they heard a door and a familiar voice.

"Oy, get a room. Oh that's right you have one! So why don't you go use it." Harry said laughing. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut it will you?" Draco asked grinning. They went back to their room to finish getting ready before they all went out for a nice breakfast.

**A/N: Okay, so just a teensy bit of drama(: haha not much though. I know that some of you don't like to much drama. I hope you enjoyed. Remember that they only have two more days of vacation before they return home. For the rest of this day, I'm probably just going to say things here and there. Then "tomorrow" they'll go to the Brad Paisley and Scotty McCreery concert(: haha so anyways hope you enjoyed, reviews please(: **


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Okay wow. I just had a "sentimental" moment. haha I was looking back at the day I uploaded it and that was September 28 wow. That feels like forever ago. I was hoping to have this story done by today since it's 11/11/11, because that would be cool, but in order for that to be done I would have to speed everything up in an extreme and un-normal pace. I'm not going to do that like I did with my last story. So anyways thank you for reading this(: please enjoy and please review(;**

**Disclaimer: ION**

The gang didn't really do much on the fourth vacation day. They had what one would call an R and R day. A day full of rest and relaxation. They ordered room service and all lounged around in Blaise and Ginny's room, in their pajamas watching movies all day. The next day though was going to be full of shopping at the mall. They had already done shopping at the outdoorsy stores for the guys so now it was time for a little mall time. Little did the guys know though, their girls were all wanting to wake up at six in the morning, the time the mall opens.

"Draco, Neville wake up!" Hermione and Luna yelled at the same time. They both sat up, looked at each other, and then looked at the women. They were already dressed. Even Liz was already dressed.

"Go get ready." Hermione commanded. They did as they were told and soon they were happily on their way to the mall.

"Oh Hermione, look at that store! It's got wedding dresses." Stacy said excitedly. The boys all groaned.

"Well, we're going over to the sports store." Harry stated. The girls all nodded and watched as the guys walked off.

"Let's go in!" Hermione sighed.

"Well, I kind of want to, but what if I find a dress I want?" Lizzie smiled.

"That's the point." She said. Hermione shrugged.

"Well. I want my mum to be with me when I find the one."

"Ohhh." The girls all said in unison. Stacy put her arm around Hermione.

"Okay, well we can go into another store. Look there's a purse shop let's go there." She said. They walked across the mall to the purse store which was next door to the sports store, where the guys were. They all each found purses they loved.

"Look mommy. A wittle purse for me!" Liz said picking up a small purse that was pink with flowers on it. Hermione smiled.

"It's pretty. Do you want that Liz?" Liz nodded slowly, not wanting Hermione to say no.

"Okay well, hand it to mommy so I can buy it." The little girl smiled and handed it over while trying to peek over the cash register. The guys walked in then.

"We seen that you relocated." Draco said. Hermione nodded as she handed the woman the money.

"Hey, let's go to the Cheesecake Factory for lunch." Ginny offered. Everyone said that sounded good say they went there. Once again they all stuffed their faces full of food.

"We need one of these back home." Stacy said gesturing to the restaurant as a whole. The girls all nodded. They went back to the hotel to hang out before dinner. They decided to go to Red Lobster, wanting sea food. They had just gotten their meals when Harry stood.

"Uh. Stacy and I have an announcement." He said grabbing Stacy's hand to help her up. Everyone looked at the couple anticipating their news.

"Stacy and I are getting married." He said with a smile on his face. Everyone, even others in the restaurant all started clapping and cheering for the couple. Hermione rushed and hugged her, which she was followed by Luna, Lizzie, and Ginny.

"Oh Stace that's great! You must tell us about the engagement!" Lizzie said. The guys migrated towards the end of their table so the girls could talk.

"Well, he took me to a restaurant, in Paris. He then had the waiter bring out a cake. When I asked what it was for he said to read it. It said, 'Let's grow old together.' I laughed not really processing it and then all of a sudden he was on one knee and proposing!" All the girls squealed.

"So how long have you been engaged?" Ginny asked looking at the ring Stacy pulled out of a zipper part in her purse.

"A month. We wanted to wait to tell you all. We wanted Draco and Hermione to get engaged first, they deserved to have their moment." Stacy said smiling at Hermione. Hermione hugged her close.

After dinner they went back to that small ice cream place and got more dippin' dots. Then returned to the hotel where they swam again for a few hours.

"Can you believe tomorrow is our official last night here?" Draco asked. Hermione had just put Liz down in her bed to sleep.

"I know, this week has flown by. It'll be nice to be in our regular surroundings again though." He nodded in agreement.

"I can't wait to go to the concert though. That should be fun." Luna said peeking out from her book. Everyone agreed and then they all turned out the lights to go to sleep. The next morning Luna, Neville, Hermione, and Draco were all in a frenzy. All of their valuable things had been stolen. Hermione got Liz up and they all rushed to the front desk.

"'We need the owner of the hotel please and get the police on the phone." Draco said in a very firm voice, to the hotel manager. The man simply smirked.

"The owner is not in right now." Draco practically growled at the man. His eyes were piercing at the man.

"Our things have been stolen and we need the owner and the police right now." The man looked nervous.

"Right away sir. I'm sorry for the wait." He went back to a room and a man in a suit and what they assumed was his wife came out. He shook Draco's hand.

"What seems to be the problem here?" He said in a polite, but very business like tone of voice.

"A few of our things have been stolen." The man's eyes widened as Draco explained.

"Mark," The owner said turning to the manager. "I want all possible ways out of the hotel locked and I want the police here immediately. Mark nodded and called something out through a phone. Soon there were what looked like janitors locking all the doors and windows. Then Mark got on the phone with the police. When he got off he turned to the owner.

"They're on the way sir." The owner nodded before speaking again.

"I also want every single person out of their room and into this lobby this instant. Now, sir, what has been stolen?" He asked turning back to Draco. Draco was in a daze though as he watched the man call out over the intercom for all hotel guests to report to the lobby. They seen people start appearing out of rooms on the first floor. Draco snapped back into reality.

"Uh, my wallet, my fiancé's engagement ring, her necklace, and her purse." He turned to Neville, who stepped forward. He waited for the owner to get finished listing Draco's missing things. The owner turned to him.

"And you sir?" He asked.

"My wife's wedding ring, my wedding ring, another ring of hers, my wallet, and her purse." He said. The owner nodded, when they heard a knock on the door. They turned to see police standing at the door.

"Mark, the button." Mark pressed a button and the doors slid open. Then they closed once the police were in and you could hear them lock. By then, the hotel lobby was full of people, all talking loudly, wondering what was gong on.

"Excuse me, everyone, please be quiet." One of the police officers said. More police were seen at the door and Mark let them in. They came in by huge numbers.

"Man, when something happens, they really bring in back up." Neville stated. Hermione nodded in amazement. The police each took a set of keys for a certain hall that allowed them to get into every single room in that hall. Mark looked back at the owner. Then at Draco.

"Sir, what was your room number?" Mark asked.

"135." Draco stated looking back and forth between everyone standing within their circle.

"Sir, their key is gone from the set for that hall." Mark said. The owner took the keys.

"Are you sure? The only people that had access to these keys are us and other-"

"Staff members." Mark finished for him. The owner began looking through every key.

"134-136. Indeed it is missing. Mark, I want all staff here now." Mark nodded and his voice was heard over the intercom again.

"All staff to the front desk immediately." He called in a calm voice.

"Mark, hand me the assignment charts, I want to see what maid was assigned to that room this week." Mark handed him a large book and the owner flipped through the pages.

"Ah. here we go. Bella was the one working there." They were surrounded by maids, janitors, and other people that worked there. The owner took the phone and called out the name Bella. The maids started parting and a woman stepped out in front of them.

"Nice to see you again Draco." He knew that voice anywhere. Draco looked up slowly and was face to face with his aunt Bellatrix once again.

**A/n: Didn't see that one coming? I'm sure. haha niether did I. It's five in the morning where I'm at and I text my friend asking her what should happen on their last day. She said Bellatrix. I know a lot of you don't like all the drama, but we've had a pretty long break from it, and look at it this way, it didn't include Pug face Pansy. haha I had to do something to grab everyone's attention again, I don't want anyone to get bored with this because it still has quite a few chapters to get through. anyways I hope you enjoyed and please review(: **


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: I know, a lot of you didn't see that one coming! haha but a lot of you are probably wondering why she's in a muggle place all the way in America. Well, you are about to find out! hahah so thank you for all the reviews and story alerts.(: please enjoy and review of course! **

**Disclaimer: ION**

"Bellatrix." Draco greeted, hate evident in his voice. He moved to where Hermione and Liz were standing somewhat safely behind him.

"Oh, Draco. I'm still your auntie you know." She said in a sing song voice. Everyone in the lobby was quiet, they felt as though they were watching a dramatic movie unfold right before their eyes.

"You are no longer family to me." He said, getting even angrier then he was five seconds ago.

"What are you doing here?" Blaise asked stepping near Draco. She smirked.

"It's quiet simple actually." They waited, but she didn't elaborate. Draco sighed in frustration.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, repeating Blaise's question. It was so quiet you could probably hear a pin drop. On carpet.

"I've had a dear friend of mine spying on you. A former death eater, that I shall not give up his name. No it's not your father. The old man wouldn't dare betray his son, and precious daughter-n-law and granddaughter. Anyways, as I was saying, this death eater told me that you lot were coming to Nashville. I just so knew a few people here that I could stay with. Muggles of course." She rolled her eyes at the last part.

"Then I simply went to the airport in a disguise and followed you to your hotel. Mr. moneybags over here offered me a job once I gave him my sob story." She explained.

"So why still our stuff?" Neville spoke up. She grinned.

"Oh I don't know. All part of the plan I guess." She walked over to Hermione, who nervously backed up. She ripped Hermione's sleeve up her arm harshly and showed it to all of them.

"Just trying to make the mudblood miserable." She grinned evily. Hermione yanked her arm out of her grip and looked at the awful word carved into her arm.

"Give us our stuff back. Now." Hermione demanded. A pop was heard and Bellatrix was gone.

"Where the hell did she go?" Draco asked slamming his fist on the front desk. The gang was to pre-occupied with their own thoughts that they didn't hear the voices of the people around them.

"What's a mudblood. Or a muggle?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, that girl looked like she didn't like being called a mudblood."

"How on earth did she disappear like that?"

"Who names their child Bellatrix anyways?"

"Sir, Mr. Malfoy." The owner said snapping the blond man in front of him back to reality.

"Here's your things, Mark checked in her locker and it was all there." The owner said handing a box over to him.

"Why would she steal it but then leave without it?" Lizzie asked, thinking. Hermione shrugged as she slipped her engagement ring back on her finger and her Elizabeth ring necklace back around her neck.

"I don't know, but I hope that's the last we see of her." Harry said, angry for the way things were going today. Draco stared into the box. Hermione noticed his face had turned paler then usual.

"Draco, what's wrong?" She asked, putting a hand on his arm. He swallowed thickly and handed her a piece of paper. On hotel stationary, was a terrible looking hand writing.

_Dear Draco, _

_You are and always will be my nephew so you might_

_as well get over it and move on. Anyways my appearance_

_today was a bit of a reminder for you. Remember that day_

_at the manor, when I carved that word into her nasty little_

_arm? Well, I'm hoping you can recall what I said. I promised_

_everyone in that room that Hermione Granger would find death_

_in her near future. Well she was sixteen when I said that, she's _

_twenty-two. I think it's about that time. This isn't the last you'll _

_see of me!_

Hermione paled at the note. What were they going to do? She blinked a few times to stop any tears from forming.

"Uh, why don't we go get read? The concert starts in an hour, since it is an afternoon concert after all." Hermione said in a hoarse voice. She grabbed Liz's small hand in hers. Draco stood, still at the counter. Re-reading the note over and over again. Harry read over his shoulder and he suddenly couldn't think straight. When he got his thoughts in order he put a hand on Draco's back. Draco turned to him and Harry seen he had tears in his eyes.

"I almost lost her once, I'm not going to lose her again." He said in a small child-like voice. Harry nodded.

"Well, take this to the Ministry of Magic once we get home. Surely she can be put in Azkaban for this. I'm sure of it." He said. Draco nodded and they left to go join the rest of the group.

**A/N: Welp that's it for now fellow fanfiction readers(: sorry it's shorter then normal! ****once this is settled I think this is going to be the last drama to happen in this story and don't worry this drama scene will be finished not the next chapter but the next, I'm going to end the story itself a little after they get married! which is more then five chapters away! haha please review!(: **


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews!(: I really appreciate them! Okay so the drama is going to probably end in the next chapter, because they will be home and will be able to get something done about it. So anyways this is their last day of the trip so please enjoy it and please review(:**

**Disclaimer: ION**

"No, Gin. You guys go on. I think I just want to stay here. It's been a long day already." Hermione said. Ginny sighed.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but if Draco, Hermione, and Liz are not going then I don't want to either." Stacy said plopping down on Luna and Neville's bed. Everyone nodded. Ginny turned on the T.V. and everyone sat down and started watching the show. Draco looked at Hermione.

"Fine. We're all going." She said standing up, they all cheered and were out the door within a minute.

"So, Mione, do you know anything about Brad Paisley or Scotty McCreery?" Harry asked, knowing her, she had probably looked them up just for research on who they are.

"Well, Brad Paisley is a country singer, that's basically all I found on him. It brought up a list of all of his songs, he has quite a bit. Scotty McCreery went on a singing contest called American Idol and he won that. He's only seventeen and from what I've heard, he's apparently really good." She explained. Everyone took their seats and waited for the show to begin. Brad Paisley came out immediately and started singing right away. He sang five songs and then Scotty McCreery came out and sang one of his songs called Better Than That. Draco thought that song fit him and Hermione. After a few more hours the concert was over and everyone was sad, they had to return to their hotel and begin packing for the long flight home.

-THE NEXT MORNING-

"Leaving so soon Mr. Malfoy?" The owner said, noticing that everyone had their luggage. Charlie began crying and Ginny rushed off to change him. Draco sighed.

"Yeah, we are. We wish we could stay longer though. Thank you...for everything." Draco said sticking his hand out. The owner smiled and shook his hand.

"Well, I'm glad I could help. Have a good flight."

They waited for Ginny to return and then headed to the airport. They sat for about thirty minutes when the call was made.

"Flight to London, England is now boarding." They all stood and stared out the large window.

"Good-bye Nashville." Liz said waving out the window. Everyone laughed quietly and went to hand the attendant their tickets. In a way, they were kind of ready to be home.

-TWELVE HOURS LATER-

They walked through the tunnel to get from the plane to the airport and the first thing they seen when they got inside was a huge sign that said, "WELCOME BACK!" being held by Narcissa and Lucius. The Granger's were there, along with the whole Weasley clan and even Blaise's parents. Lizzie's parents, and Stacy's parents were there too. Many hugs were passed out once they got to their families.

"You're never leaving us again." Blaise's mum said as she held her grandson and kissed her son's cheek.

"Oh Ginny, you're absolutely beautiful as ever." She said giving her daughter-n-law a big hug. Ginny laughed.

"Blaise I like your mum." She said smiling.

"What are all of you doing here? It's in the middle of the night." Draco said to his parents and Hermione's. Mrs. Granger laughed.

"We just missed all of you so much." She said hugging her daughter again. They all loaded up the cars full of luggage before going their separate ways.

"Well, mum, dad, we'll see you tomorrow." Draco said. His dad looked at him in confusion.

"Mum." Draco said looking at his mother, telling her to explain to his father.

"Well, now that they are back, wedding planning begins right away." She said clapping her hands together. Mr. Granger and Lucius both looked at each other and groaned, tomorrow was going to be a long day. Everyone went home and all crashed into their beds, happy to be back.

-THE NEXT MORNING-

"She what!" Monica Granger was in a rather emotional state. She ran to her daughter and hugged her close.

"Why didn't you come home immediately?" Wendall asked looking at Hermione.

"Dad, I didn't want to ruin everyone's vacation. Besides were going straight to the Ministry of Magic today to get it taken care of. We're going to see if Bellatrix can be thrown in Azkaban. Hopefully she can." Hermione said. Draco sighed.

"I'm sure Kingsley will understand our situation. He is a very smart man. I'm sure whatever he decides will be what is best for us." The Granger's nodded.

"Well, let's go get ready then. Mum, dad can you watch Liz for us while we go?"

"Of course sweetheart." Her dad said. She smiled and thanked them before rushing upstairs. Once they were ready Hermione and Draco left to go see the Minister of Magic, he was the last hope.

-Later-

"So, what you are asking is you need someone thrown in Azkaban due to threats?" Kingsley asked looking at the two standing in front of them. Draco nodded.

"Bellatrix Lestrange. That's who." He said quietly. Kingsley nodded and grabbed a paper from the desk beside him.

"Well, actually we've been looking for her. She's still been going about the muggle world and killing innocent people. So no need to worry. We'll find her and once we do you will be notified." Draco nodded.

"Thank you sir."

-FIVE WEEKS LATER-

"Do you Ronald Weasley take Lizzie Wilkens to be your wife?" Ron looked at Lizzie and smiled softly.

"I do." The man turned towards Lizzie now.

"Do you Lizzie Wilkens take Ronald Weasley to be your husband?" She nodded.

"I do." She said quietly. She turned and grinned at Ron. The man before them smiled.

"It is my pleasure to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Ron and Lizzie Weasley." He said to the crowd who stood and started clapping. Ron and Lizzie proceeded down the aisle, followed by best man Harry and maid of honor Hermione, then Ginny and Draco, then Stacy and Blaise, then Luna and Neville. Everyone smiled as the wedding party went past them, leaving to go to the reception.

-RECEPTION-

"Oh look how happy they are." Luna gushed. Neville smiled at his wife. Hermione nodded.

"They definitely are happy." Suddenly they heard a pop behind them. They all turned to see Kingsley standing there.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger, if I could speak to your for a moment." He said. They nodded and stood. They followed him to a quiet corner of the room.

"Bellatrix has been caught and she is currently in Azkaban where she will stay for the rest of her life. We're not letting that one out." He said smiling lightly. Draco sighed with relief and hugged Hermione close to him.

"Thank you sir." He said shaking Kingsley's hand.

"Your very welcome. Enjoy the rest of your evening and your life together without the stress of people like Bellatrix." Draco smiled and nodded and Kingsley was gone with a pop.

"Oh thank goodness." Hermione said tears forming in her eyes as she hugged Draco close.

"Mommy, mommy." She looked down at her feet to see Liz and Charlie.

"Can we go dance?" Liz asked. Hermione laughed.

"Yes, you can go dance." She smiled as Liz said, "Come on Charlie." and watched as she took his hand and led him to the dance floor by Ron and Lizzie.

"She's definitely going to be popular with the boys." Ginny said grinning. Hermione laughed.

"I think so too." Draco groaned.

"She most certainly will not be. She'll have to bring them home to me."

"Oh no. Draco you're starting to sound like my dad." Mr. Granger came up behind Hermione.

"Which is not a bad thing." He said laughing as he took his wife's hand and led her out to the dance floor.

"So who's next to get married?" Harry said in a chuckle. Hermione smiled and looked at Stacy.

"When's your date?" She asked Stacy.

"October 19th. It's a Friday." Draco and Hermione stared at each other and then started laughing. Stacy had panic written all over her face.

"Oh no. Don't tell me we've booked the same date?" Hermione got her breath back.

"No...we're laughing because we booked the 20th. Close call huh?" Stacy and Harry joined in the laughter.

"Shall the bridezilla attitudes begin?" Draco asked causing everyone around them to laugh.

**A/N: Yay! Drama is all over and soon Hermione and Draco are going to be married. One of the people in this story will have a secret soon, can you guess who, and what the secret is? Please review(: **


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! PLease review(: **

**Disclaimer: ION**

-SIX MONTHS UNTIL WEDDING-

"Okay so we have the flowers?"

"Yes."

"And we have the decorations for the church?"

"Yes."

"What about the reception room at the hotel?"

"Yes."

"Okay, now what about tuxes? Do you have the fitting set up?"

"Yes."

"Okay. We've picked out the menu, right?"

"Yes."

"And you've set up our honeymoon to Italy?"

"Yes."

"You've got the hotel set?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Wow. I think that's it." Hermione said. She sighed and plopped down on her parent's couch. Draco smiled as she put her feet up in her lap. Hermione watched as Charlie played with Liz. Blaise and Ginny had an errand they had to run for the day.

"Why do we have to have everything done? We still have six months until the wedding." Draco said making a point. Hermione sat up.

"The sooner we have everything done the easier it gets when it's closer to the day." Draco had to admit that the thought of less stress when it came closer would be a good advantage.

"Now, all we have to do is get the flowers from the flower place when it gets closer and then dresses and the tuxes."

"I can't wait to see your dress." He said kissing her on the cheek. She smiled.

"You know, I will have two wedding dresses but be married to the same guy." She said causing Draco to laugh.

"Dinner time." Her mum called in. They sat down and all began to eat their spaghetti.

"It's good mum. Best sauce ever." Hermione said twirling spaghetti around her fork. Draco handed Charlie his juice cup.

"Thank-oo unca Drayco." They all laughed at how he said Draco's name.

"Your welcome bud." Just then the door bell rang. Mr. Granger stood to get up.

"I got it." Draco said. He wiped his mouth on his napkin and set it down before getting up. They all peeked around the corner to see that it was Ginny and Blaise.

"Hey Gin. You're looking extra happy this evening." Draco said kissing her on the cheek. Blaise grinned at Draco.

"Well, we have some good news and bad news." Blaise said as Mrs. Granger ushered them to sit with them at the table.

"Would you like something to eat?" She asked.

"Oh no thank you Mrs. Granger. We've already eaten."

"So anyways what's the good news Gin?" Hermione asked eyeing her best friend suspiciously.

"You and Draco will have another kid to baby-sit in the future. Blaise and I are pregnant!" She squealed. Hermione jumped up and gave her best friend a huge hug. Draco and Blaise hugged also.

"Oh my gosh, Gin! I'm so happy for you." Hermione said, tears coming to her eyes. She couldn't put her happiness into words. Blaise had tears in his eyes also.

"She's pregnant Draco, she's finally pregnant. I thought we could never have a child of our own, but now, we can give Charlie a little brother or sister." He said sitting down. Draco put a hand on his best mate's shoulder.

"No one deserves this as much as you guys." Charlie giggled randomly at that moment and Draco walked over to pick him up.

"Did you hear that Charlie? You're going to have a brother or sister? Isn't that cool!" Draco asked the little one year old. He nodded happily and everyone continued chatting excitedly.

Later that evening Hermione took Ginny outside on the patio to talk.

"I'm so happy for you guys Gin. All three of you." She said. Ginny smiled.

"I was so upset, Hermione, when I had found out I couldn't have kids. I thought something was wrong with me. I thought that Blaise wouldn't want me. Then we got Charlie and he helped, but I am glad that I can give him a little brother or sister. It was a gift that I was born into a rather large family, and that's what I want to give to Charlie." She said smiling.

"So how far along are you?" Hermione asked.

"About four months. We think I got pregnant in Nashville." Ginny said blushing.

"Ohh. What an awkward moment in the hall that morning." The two girls started laughing.

"Hey, what are you laughing about out here?" They looked up to see Draco and Blaise walking out.

"Nothing." The girls said at the same time. Blaise and Draco shared a look that said, 'Yeah right.'

"So Hermione, I have a surprise for you." Draco said sitting beside her. She looked at him oddly.

"Come on." He said. He grabbed her hand and he took her out to the car.

"Blaise, Gin you guys coming?" Draco asked.

"Let us get Charlie from your parents." Ginny said, she ran inside and returned a few seconds later. After getting Liz buckled in Draco pulled out of the driveway, their friends following them. The whole group of friends decided to live in muggle London so they all owned cars now. After a fifteen minute drive they arrived into a subdivision full of large homes. Hermione recognized it to be Blaise and Ginny, Luna and Neville, and Ron and Lizzie's neighborhood that they all lived in. She was a little jealous that they all lived so close to each other. They pulled by the curb by a beautiful home. She seen all of her friends standing outside.

"Draco what is this?" She asked not knowing what was going on.

"Lizard, you want to tell mommy where we are?" Draco asked her as they got out of the car.

"Mommy that's our new house!" She said pointing at it. Hermione looked at her daughter, then back at Draco.

"Seriously?" He nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I just bought it last week, I figured with all the wedding planning going on you probably forgot that we couldn't continue going back and forth from your parents to my parents." She started laughing happily.

"Oh Draco, I absolutely love, it's gorgeous!" Harry came up behind her.

"Hey, Mione, you see that house five houses down?" She looked and then nodded.

"That's Stacy and I's new home." Her jaw dropped.

"We're all going to be living in the same neighborhood?" She asked in disbelief. Everyone laughed and nodded.

"Draco could our life really get any better?" He smiled.

"I am going to be marrying the most beautiful girl in the world, I don't think it can get any better then that my dear." He said kissing her quickly and then taking her inside so they could all see the house.

**A/N: This was supposed to be a happy chapter(: After everything they have had to endure I think it's about time they got their fairytale, but it's not over yet, they still have to get married(: Please review(: **


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: So You Sure Were Lucky Granger is coming to a quickly approaching end. I'm glad you all have liked it. I love seeing the story alerts, favorites, and reviews. They make me feel like I actually do have a place in the wonderful world of writing so thank you(: Please enjoy and please review(:**

**Disclaimer: As always, ION**

"Do you, Draco Malfoy take Hermione Granger to be your wife?" The minister said.

"I do." A strong, confident voice answered.

"And do you, Hermione Granger take Draco Malfoy to be your husband?" Hermione stole a quick glance at the man beside her.

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride." Draco just stood and stared at Hermione lovingly. She cleared her throat and moved her eyes towards the minister. Draco's head snapped to the man beside them.

"I'm sorry?" He said. The minister and everyone in the room chuckled quietly.

"I said, you may now kiss your bride." Draco grinned.

"Oh." He said and then took her face in his hands and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"By the power invested in me, it is my great pleasure to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Draco and Hermione Malfoy." Everyone stood and cheered when Draco, Hermione, and Liz walked down the aisle as a family.

-RECEPTION-

"So Mrs. Malfoy are you enjoying yourself?" Draco asked as he spun Hermione around on the dance floor.

"I am thank you for asking. How about you Mr. Malfoy?" He grinned and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm having the time of my life." Just then Ginny came up with her new baby, who had been born the week before.

"Awww, how is little Michelle doing?" Hermione asked looking at the beautiful little baby.

"She's fine. Just a little curious at all the partying going on." Draco excused himself allowing the girls to talk. The girls moved to the table to sit down. A few minutes later they had visitors. Little three year old Liz and now two year old Charlie came running up to them.

"Mommy!"

"Mommy!"

"Yeah?" Hermione and Ginny said in unison.

"Look!" The two little kids pointed to the dance floor. Harry, Ron, Neville, Draco, Blaise, Fred, and George were all dancing together on the floor to a muggle song called "California Girls." The two friends started laughing uncontrollably.

"Do they think they're cute or something?" Ginny asked once she regained her breath. Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

"Well, you have to admit, life would be boring without them." She said as Stacy, Luna, and Lizzie came up to join in on the laughter about their husbands. Angelina, Fred's wife, and Kate, George's wife came up also making fun of their husbands.

"Well, the reception is just beginning, and unlike my first reception, they can drink now. So imagine what they'll be like when they're drunk and it's later on in the evening." Hermione said causing all of the girls to laugh once again. Once the song was over the boys all came and stood by their wives.

"Gin, can I hold Michelle?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded and handed her over to him. He bounced in place making her giggle.

"Ya know Michelle, I'm your uncle Draco. And guess what? I'm going to spoil you so much your mum might just want to kill me, but that's okay." He said smiling at the little baby in his hands.

"So lovebirds where are you off too after the reception ends tonight?" Blaise asked, they had yet to tell anyone where they were going for their honeymoon. Liz was staying with Luna and Neville, Luna had recently found out she was pregnant and wanted to get a head start on learning what it would be like taking care of a child.

"We're going to Italy." Hermione said excitedly.

"Oh, such a beautiful place." Ginny said dreamily. Hermione nodded grinning at her best friend.

As the party went on everyone had a lot of fun laughing and hanging out together. Hermione and Draco couldn't wait to go on their honeymoon and then once they got home they were ready to move into their new home. They had moved all of their stuff in a week before the wedding. They couldn't wait to start the lives as an official married couple.

**A/N: Well, there's the wedding! Now, like I said, the end is approaching. And fast. I'm thinking there is going to be one, maybe two more chapters left. Please review(: **


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: I am so sorry! I feel so awful, but planning out how the last chapter was going to go, was a lot more difficult then I had predicted, but here it is. :'( The very last chapter to this story. Thank you all to have read or reviewed and added this to their alerts(: Please review(:**

**Disclaimer: ION**

**"Last Day Of Honeymoon"**

Draco and Hermione boarded the train, excited and sad all in one. They wished they could stay in Italy a little while longer, but they could not wait to get Liz from Luna and get settled into their new home. Hermione settled into her seat awaiting the long flight back home.

"I cannot wait to see Liz." Hermione said, imagining the happiness on her daughter's face. Draco smiled.

"Me either."

**"Hours later"**

"Mommy! Daddy!" Liz came rushing to the other side of the airport to her parents who picked her up and enveloped her in hugs and kisses.

"We brought you presents!" Hermione said excitedly. Liz giggled. Draco and Hermione exchanged hugs with their friends and family and told them about their honeymoon and how great Italy was.

Once they got home, they settled into their new life happily.

**"Six Months Later"**

"Hermione what's this?" Draco asked bringing in a little pink and blue baby cap. It was the first thing he seen when he walked into their home after getting finished with work. He looked at his wife expectantly while she cooked dinner for the three of them.

"Hermione?" He said once she hadn't answered. She turned and he seen what her shirt said, 'I am pregnant.' His eyes lit up as he read it over and over again.

"We're gonna have baby!" He said happily, picking up his wife and spinning her around. She laughed and hugged him close. Hermione smiled brightly.

"I'm five months along, so I already know this, we're having a baby boy and girl."

"TWINS!" He shouted excitedly. Just then Liz walked in.

"You woke me up." She said in a tired voice. Draco and Hermione laughed at their daughter and picked her up and spun her also.

TWELVE YEARS LATER

Draco, Hermione, fifteen year old Liz, thirteen year olds Elissa and Ethan stumbled through the crowd to the train. Ron and Lizzie were there with their daughter who was twelve, Rose. Harry and Stacy came with twelve year old Albus, nine year old Lily, and three year old James. Luna and Neville had Neville Jr. who was Thirteen, and baby Alexander. Blaise and Ginny of course had fourteen year old Charlie, thirteen year old Michelle, and their newest addition of their family Jesse. And of course all of the parents / grandparents were there.

"Okay kids, last minute hugs!" Molly said. Everyone went through what seemed like the hundredth round of hugs. They waved at their parents and boarded the train. Everyone stayed until the train was out of sight.

"I've been thinking..." Draco started slowly. Hermione turned towards them as they walked out of the train station.

"Yes?"

"I think I want a fourth child, we have an odd number. You don't like odd numbers." He pointed out with the famous Malfoy smirk placed on his face.

"Really?" He nodded. She thought for a moment.

"And when do you want to start working on this?" She asked. He smiled.

"How about now? Now sounds like a perfect time." He said picking her up bridal style and carrying her off to their car, her laughing all the way. Once they got into the car he looked over at her.

"I like our life." She said looking out the window. He smiled, she was always thankful for the way they lived.

"Yeah. You sure were lucky Granger." He said grinning at her.

"One, it's Malfoy now thank you very much, and two how am I lucky?" She asked. He chuckled as they drove home.

"Because, you ended up with a hot guy like me." She shoved his shoulder.

"You still have the same ego, but yes, I was lucky, and I still am lucky." She said as he grabbed her hand as he drove. "It can't get better then this." He whispered.

**A/N: Welp, there you have it. The long awaited last chapter of You Sure Were Lucky Granger. I am sad to see this story end, but I am very proud of it. It is a forty-eight chapter story and I'm glad I finished it and didn't like take it off before finishing it(: So I hope you all enjoyed!(: **


End file.
